The Wizard's War
by The Red Flag Flies
Summary: In a world where witches outnumber wizards four to one, a secret ties Harry to the man who sought to plunge the world into war. Britain has barely caught its breath, but the war will soon return. Caught between Dumbledore, Voldemort, and the Ministry, the Boy Who Lived must forge his own path. Mild AU
1. Prologue: Halloween at Godric's Hollow

Harry was abed and James and Lilly were reclining on the sofa when they heard the door open. James should have been out celebrating, it was Halloween, but Dumbledore had locked them down here since before the baby was born, and James was going stir crazy. The 'lovers cottage' that Lily's grandmother had bequeathed to her before she found out her daughter was going to marry a muggleborn wasn't large, but James didn't think he would have felt much better if it was. Downstairs there was just the living room, the kitchen and a small toilet. He'd convinced Lily to put a TV in the living room, but she refused to watch it, and encouraged him not to. Said it would rot his brain and turn him into a muggle, so he only got to watch it when she was researching, which was no fun. He only ever really enjoyed himself when he had visitors, Sirius could watch muggle telly all day. But even when he had a mate around Lily often wouldn't show her face, when she wasn't with the baby she was in her study working away. The house should have been a two bedroom but Lily had insisted on a private research space, which meant Harry was in the room with them. He loved his son more than life itself, but he really hoped he wasn't cooped up in here until Harry was old enough to go to Hogwarts, although if the war went on another decade he wasn't sure what would be left of Britain.

'Its just me, Peter!' James heard from the door, though his friend's voice sounded strained.

'And a friend.` Said another voice, and Lily was instantly on alert. A tall man dressed in black robes stepped into the room. James had never seen his face before, had never been in the the same room before, but James knew who has was the second he saw him. His face had been frozen in its youthful beauty but he was deathly pale, his eyes red. To look upon him felt like being a rabbit in the headlights.

Lily`s wand was in her hand in half a second, while James' world froze.

An endless array of multi-coloured curses began to erupted from her wand, which Voldemort lazily blocked, his hand barely moving. James looked on, feeling stuck to the sofa.

'James, go!'

His wife's shout pushed him to move, to get out of the rapidly dissolving room

'I love you Lily!' He said and then turned and ran up the stairs. He wondered where Peter was, just cowering by the door? He didn't have time to process the betrayal right now.

Reaching the top, he flung open the door to Harry's bedroom off as he heard Voldemort cast the killing curse three times in rapid succession. Lily was a master duellist, but Voldemort was on an entirely different level, he wasn't holding out hope, he just had to do his part in the ritual.

He scooped up Harry from his cradle.

'I love you Harry, I'm sorry I won't be…' He looked down at his son, his big green eyes and fat cheeks. 'I guess there's not much point apologising to babies is there?' He grinned and Harry giggled in response. James flipped his wand around and pointed it at his own chest, and awaited Britain's scourge.

Voldemort didn't hurry up the stairs, James could hear each step. James had to control his anxiety and focus, stand exactly here, position Harry in such a way. Lily had drilled into him over and over again, he just had to do it, and not think about the fact that she was lying dead downstairs. When Voldemort eventually reached the landing and entered the room he looked calm, his wand held loosely. James breathed in, his part win this was very simple. All he needed was courage.

'You're pointing your wand the wrong way Evans.' He said mildly.

'Are you calling me Evans as a critique of our witch dominated society or to inform me that I have recently been widowed?'

His wife's murderer smiled. 'A joker to the end then. Severus has asked me to spare you James, and I have no particular wish to kill you, just hand over the child. He's going to die one way or another.'

James returned the smile grimly.

'Severus' life is a series of reasonable requests being denied, I wouldn't want to change that now.'

Voldemort's wand twitch up but James cast first.

'Avada Kedavra' He said, the green beam hitting his own chest.

James Potter dropped dead as Tom Riddle looked on in confusion. He assumed this must be some kind of plot, some kind of gambit, to protect his child, but nothing seemed to have happened.

Tom hesitated a moment, looking at the new crying child, laying on his dead father. But surely, he thought, the killing curse cannot be denied?

'Avada Kedavra'


	2. Chapter 1: A new Uncle

'Who's coming again Auntie?' Harry asked.

'Your Uncle Remus, and your Uncle Sirius.' Aunt Petunia replied as she fiddled with his collar.

They were in the front-room of the house, his Auntie had insisted he dress up smart because they had guests, but even thought she had dressed him and picked the clothes she was never happy that he was wearing it properly. He was sat on the couch at the perfect height for his Aunt to fiddle his outfit.

'I haven't met Uncle Sirius before?' He said, halfway between a question and a statement.

'You have, when you were a baby.' She replied, standing and smoothing her own dress. It was summer and her dress was a yellow colour that Harry thought was nice.

'Oh. I don't remember.'

'Yes, because you were a baby.'

'Hmm…' Harry replied with his hand on his chin. 'He's not your brother?'

'No, Harry.'

'Then how is he my uncle?'

'He was very good friends with your Father, him, Uncle Remus and a man called Peter who died in the car crash with your Father.' Auntie Petunia dab at her eye with a little tissue, like whenever she talked about his dad.

'Oh… that's sad.' He said, after a while.

'Yes, very much so Harry.' She said, and at that moment they heard a knock at his door.

'Stay here.' She said and left the room. Which was Harry's opportunity to begin to fidget in earnest, banging his heels against the couch in a way that would certainly get him told off if he was caught.

He heard the adults greeting each other at the door, he heard Uncle Remus and a deeper voice, which he guessed was the other man.

The first person to come into the room was the other man. He was tall, with long curly hair, and a face that was kind of nice but also kind of scary.

'Hello.' Said Harry.

His grey eyes lit up when he saw him, and he almost bounded across the room, to sweep Harry up into a hug.

'Oh Harry, its so good to see you, you've grown up so much!' He put Harry down and reached up to wipe his wet eyes. 'Sorry Harry-'

'That's okay Uncle Sirius.' He said, smiling at the weird man.

Uncle Sirius cleared his throat and Harry saw Uncle Remus waving to him over his shoulder.

'Hello Harry.' Uncle Remus was dressed nicely, like whenever he came to see Harry and he seemed happy today, as sometimes he seemed very sad.

'Hello.' He replied waving back. Harry saw that Auntie Petunia was giving Sirius a dirty look, he didn't think they liked each other very much.

Uncle Sirius was glancing around the room, like he didn't like how small it was, despite it being quite a big room.

'Can we go outside somewhere, Remus?'

'Ah, well you know with the wards-' He said that word quietly as if Harry wasn't meant to hear, but Harry didn't know what they were anyway. '-we can't really go far.'

'The rear garden is quite large, and very well kept. You and Harry could go out there. Although I wouldn't want Harry to get his clothes dirty.'

'Oh don't worry Petunia I can just use…' He gestured with a bit of weird looking wood in his hand '…to clean Harry's clothes afterwards if you get him to change.'

'Ah yes of course.' She said nodding, and giving a faint smile.

'Would you like that Harry?' Uncle Sirius asked. He was fidgeted like Harry often did, stepping from foot to foot.

'Okay.' He said, talking Uncle Sirius' hand and pulling him out toward the garden.


	3. Chapter 2: A summer's day

Harry was walking to the park with his Uncle Remus and his dog, Padfoot. In was the middle of summer and Harry was happy to be out. Everything was so green and vibrant, and today it was even sunny! It was quite hot but Remus was still wearing a long jacket, though underneath he was only wearing a shirt. Padfoot was as hairy as always, and Harry was worried that he would overheat, especially if they ended up playing a lot.

They walked in silence, Remus was deep in his thoughts, and so was Harry. He had realised some things lately. When he was younger he would only ever really go between the house and school. When his family went out or on holiday he would almost always stay at home, with Remus, or if he was unlucky Arabella Figg, who wasn't so bad, but was far less interesting the Remus. As he got older these restrictions were gradually lifted but now that he was almost ten he realised he wasn't leading a normal life.

'Harry lets sit here.' Remus said stopping and indicating a bench.

They sat there and looked out at the fields, where kids and families played, or just lay about enjoying the sun. Harry also realised that his family wasn't at all normal, obviously he was an orphan, but his Aunt hadn't adopted him, he just lived there. His Aunt did a lot for him, but she didn't treat him like a son, the same with Vernon, in his own gruff way. Dudley did treat him like a brother, and while he sometimes pushed Harry around in private he'd always stick up for him in public, which was needed since everyone in school thought he was weird because he didn't go on school trips and just going round to someone else's house felt like a three month process. Harry sometimes fantasised about why this was, that his parents were actually royalty or super rich, but none of his theories really made sense. Then there were Remus and Sirius who Harry liked a lot, but they still treat him like a little kid and would get evasive whenever he tried to ask about his parents.

'Harry there's something important I have to tell you.' Remus said as if on cue.

Harry didn't say anything, feeling grumpy, just raised his chin at Remus.

Remus sighed and was silent for a little while, before he finally began.

'This is going to sound like nonsense Harry but you are - and me and Sirius, and your parents, were all Wizards, we can do magic.'

Harry's heart started to race and he felt a tingling in his fingers.

'I know this sounds crazy Harry, but you've already been doing magic. Do you remember the time when the librarian took a book away from you, but then it flew straight back to your hands? Or that time when we were playing chess and you got so frustrated at losing that you switched the colours of the pieces? Or when the man at the fair said you were too short to ride and you suddenly grew five inches? I don't know what lies me or your Aunt told you at the time but all these happened as you remember them, you unconsciously used your magic.'

'I believe you.' Harry said quietly, he'd always known he was special.

Remus snorted. 'That's good.' He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small stick, something that Harry now guessed was a wand, like in the story books. 'I'm going to cast a spell so no one passing will pay attention to us, well any non-magical person.' He swung his wand around in a pattern and muttered something under his breath. 'Your lack of scepticism makes this demonstration kind of unnecessary, but Sirius insisted on it anyway.' Remus pointed towards Padfoot.

'Sirius?-' Harry begun, when the dog started to transform because his eyes. In a moment his second favourite Uncle stood before his eyes.

He looked exceedingly pleased with himself, but despite his enthusiasm he looked tired, his face was drawn and pale, with bags under his eyes.

'Sorry that I've been running around as a dog mate, but I need to keep a low profile these days.' He said flopping down on the bench. Harry wanted to ask why, but as he opened his mouth Remus spoke.

'Harry there's a great deal to explain and we aren't going to do it all now, but as I think you've guessed you aren't leading a normal life, not even for a wizard. We're going to have to explain that all in time, but for now were going to explain a few things about wizarding society.'

'Its fucked up Harry, excuse my language.' Sirius put in.

Remus grimaced. 'I certainly can't disagree with Sirius, though he should watch his words around children. Harry the wizarding war has just gone through a war-.'

'Is that how my parents died?' Harry interrupted, he really doubted many wizards died in car crashes.

Remus looked stricken and then snapped his head toward Sirius who was clearly about to speak.

'Sirius we agreed-'

'We can't lie to him Remus.' Sirius had leapt to his feet and was pacing in front of the bench. 'We've done enough of that already.'

'He's nine Sirius!'

'I'm nearly ten!' Harry said, Sirius and Remus glanced over at with a slightly bemused expression, as if they'd forgotten he was here. Harry knew that he was still really young but they were acting like he wasn't even a person.

Remus sighed and rubbed at his face, as Sirius continued to pace.

'I'm not stupid Uncle Remus! You have to tell me!' Harry's hands were shaking and he felt like crying and shouting.

'Harry we had to fight to even tell you about magic-' Remus had his hands out as if to calm him.

'Fight who!' Harry shouted, his voice warbling.

'Harry I'm sorry but I can't tell you-' Harry felt so angry at Remus, and suddenly felt a force whip out from his body, and saw Remus jerking backwards, blood spraying.

Harry heard Sirius laugh.

'Oh he really got you Remus.' His childhood friend was bent over the bench holding his face as Harry began to realise what he'd done.

'Is it really the fucking time to laugh Sirius?'

'Oh Mooney, I'm sorry. Let me heal that for you.' He said reaching for his wand.

'Harry don't worry about it, I'll be fine.' Remus said as he sat back up, moving his hand to let Sirius heal it. Hearing this finally set Harry off, and he began to sob in earnest.

* * *

They sat for a while on that park bench, Harry crying his eyes out and Remus comforting him. This only made him feel worse, since he should be the one saying sorry to Remus, which he did, many times, in between sobs. Harry didn't know how effective healing spells normally were but Sirius' one had left Remus with a long thin bruise on his upper cheek.

They'd eventually returned to the house, where Aunt Petunia, on seeing Remus' cheek and Harry's red eyes rolled her eyes and asked them if it had gone well, before going to get Remus an icepack. They were not sat in the living room, Harry looking sadly down at his feet.

'Harry I've been thinking, and I think its for the best to tell you more or less everything. If we wait any longer we'll just drive you mad, you're young, but you deserve the truth.'

Harry glanced up and nodded, the desire to know overcoming his feelings of shame.

'Harry, your parents were murdered.' Remus started. 'They were killed by a…'

'A terrorist.' Sirius suggested.

'Yes, a terrorist. A man who had plunged Wizarding Britain into a horrifying civil war, his name strikes so much fear into our society that people will not say it, so be careful when you say it.' He paused for a second. 'Voldemort.' Harry thought it sounded like a silly name. 'To do this he exploited two major… flaws in our society. Our attitudes towards people who don't have wizarding parents, and our gender ratio.'

Harry was fascinated by what Remus was saying, all his shame forgotten.

'All this stuff will seem strange to someone who grew up in a non-magical environment, but non-magical political issues would probably seem very strange to Wizards, like what's going on in Northern Ireland at the moment. There are three categories of people in Wizarding society, Pure bloods, who have four magical grandparents, Half Bloods who have less than that, and Muggleborns, that's our word for people with no magical ancestry. Pure bloods control most of the power and wealth in our society, but they also feel under threat as this gradually changes.

'The other more shocking thing for people who didn't grow up around magic is the fact that there is only one wizard for every three witches. We don't know why this happens, but it gets worse every generation. Calling it the 'wizarding world' is pretty archaic, our society is one dominated by witches, and has been for many centuries.

'This man exploited both attitudes, he promised to restore Pure Bloods to total power and put wizards in charge of the society again, emphasising the first to attract pure blood witches to his cause and the second to attract half blood wizards. He went from success to terrible success, he was winning plain and simple. One night he went to the house of your parents, he killed them both, but when he tried to kill you something went wrong, and he died and you lived. This is why we've had to restrict your movements, in case one of his former followers came after you.'

'He died just like that? Just a coincidence?' It wasn't the story Harry had expected, he'd expected it to make sense.

'We honestly don't know Harry.' Remus said softly.

'What about Peter?' Harry asked, after staying quiet for a while.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other.

'I was your parents secret keeper.' It was Sirius who spoke. 'Basically I was the only one who could reveal their location. Peter invited me round to his place one day, I was laying low to protect your parents, but Peter was one of my best friends.' Sirius shook his head, looking stricken. 'Voldemort was waiting there for me, Peter had betrayed us. They drugged me and found out the location of your parents, they left, but Peter returned soon after. I don't know what he was expecting but… well I managed to kill him.'

The room was deathly silent when Sirius finished, Remus and Sirius pointedly not looking at each other.

'Good.' Harry said eventually.

Sirius glanced up and gave him a shadow of smile, as he reached over and squeezed Harry's shoulder.

Remus cleared his throat. 'Our original plan was just to tell you about magic and give you your text books for next year.' He said kicking a large sack he'd arrive with earlier. 'We weren't planning on telling you about the war so the history book is old, but apart from that their all up to date.'

'Oh wow!' Harry said, immediately getting up to go to the sack. Harry wasn't that into reading for reading sake, but reading that would help him to do magic? Very interesting.

'Don't be too impressed Harry, we used your money. Me and Remus still aren't entirely on the right side of the law so we aren't swimming in gold. I should have mine sorted soon, but Remus…' Sirius said.

'My gold?'

Remus sighed again.

'There's so much to tell you Harry, see the Potter's were never particularly wealthy, that is until your Grandfather invented a hair potion-'


	4. Chapter 3: The Levitation Charm

Chapter 3 - The Levitation Charm

The books his Uncle's had left him had fascinated Harry. He did okay in school, but nothing could hold his interest for long. He sometimes went to sports clubs with Dudley, but the same thing happened, he'd masters the basics and then just start to wonder what the point was.

Magic was different.

He was sat in his bedroom, at the little desk his Aunt had got him a couple of years ago. His normally tidy room was strewn with books and scribbled notes, it was only the Astronomy and Herbology books that he hadn't read cover to cover several times. In front of him sat a pile of playing cards.

For the first months just reading about magic had been enough, but that had eventually bled into frustration and counting down the days until he could get his wand and go to Hogwarts. He had started to use a stick to practise the wand movements, but it just wasn't the same. But then Harry started to think, reasoning that if he could could do what he did Remus, surely he had enough power to do spells, if he could just get enough control of his magic.

'Wingardium Leviosa!'

Harry had initially been embarrassed at shouting strange words at cards alone in his bedroom, and had paranoid moments where he wondered if his Uncle's had played an incredibly elaborate practical joke on him.

'Wingardium Leviosa!'

Remus had told him about the restrictions on under-age magic, but since accidental magic didn't trigger it, he assumed he'd found had a loophole. Petunia knew some things about magic, but she also did her best to completely ignore it, so Harry wasn't worried about her dobbing him into whoever enforced these rules.

'Wingardium Leviosa!'

He'd asked his Aunt if she'd never wanted to be a witch. She said that, without wanting to put a too fine point on it since Harry was still so young, that if he compared her life to that of her brother, she wouldn't swap it in a thousand years.

'Wingardium Leviosa!'

Harry was so deep in thought he barely saw the top card twitch. He gave a nervous grin, barely believing his eyes.

'Wingardium Leviosa!'

The card flew up and hovered for a few seconds. Harry was so surprised by his success that he lost focus and it dropped back to his desk, but it was enough.

He could do magic, Hogwarts wasn't going to know what hit it.


	5. Chapter 4: The Potions Master

'Harry, he's here!' Petunia shouted up the stairs. Harry scrambled away from his charms book grabbing his backpack as he moved.

He opened his door and started down the stairs, immediately spotting the man who was going to introduce him to the wizarding world. It couldn't be his Uncles, as they were still apparently wanted by the ministry for one thing or another. The man at the bottom of the stair was tall with black greasy hair that fell to his shoulders, yellowish skin and a large hook nose. He was quite ugly, but Harry thought that was quite irrelevant. Severus Snape was the Hogwarts Potions Master, and while potions didn't interest him that much, he was apparently a very accomplished wizard. Petunia was stood by the potions master, speaking quietly.

Harry bounded down the rest of the steps with a stupid grin, and the two adults turned towards him, alerted by the crashing noises his enthusiastic descent resulted in.

'Harry!' Petunia admonished, but nothing could dampen his excitement.

'Mr. Potter.' The Professor's tone and expression were unreadable, if not quite expressionless.

'Hello Professor.'He nearly stuck his hand for a handshake but he was unsure if that was appropriate in wizarding culture.

The Professor was apparently a childhood friend of Petunia's, but they didn't seem particularly friendly.

'Well Petunia I would love to stay but I have a pressing schedule.' Snape spoke slowly with each word clearly enunciated.

'Yes, yes, I'm sure we'll be able to catch up properly some other time Severus. Be good Harry.' She said patting his shoulder.

They stepped outside and the Professor shut the door behind them.

'Potter, put this on.' Snape drew out a pile of black fabric that Harry assumed was a robe similar to the voluminous one he was wearing. Harry didn't question him, just pulling it over his head. When Harry was finished he drew his wand and waved it around near his forehead. 'I have little time for your… admirers, I have disguised your scar, if anyone asks if you are Harry Potter you will answer in the negative.'

'Yes, sir.' Harry said, he wasn't interested in talking to admirers either, he was interested in getting a wand.

'Although, anyone who knew James Potter when he was young would make no mistake about who you are.' Harry thought he could almost see a smile on the Potion Master's face, but it quickly disappeared under his gaze.

* * *

'Is this some kind of theatre Mr. Ollivander?' Snape intoned.

Harry had been given two dozen wands, made to wave them around and then had then snatched from his hand, their apparent unsuitedness swiftly revealed. Harry was beginning to get paranoid, that perhaps by doing deliberate wandless magic he was now unsuitable to using a wand, or various other theories, that were clearly very stupid and made no sense, but he could not dismiss.

The reedy Wandmaker drew himself up to his full height. His store was quiet dark, and empty apart from Harry and the Potions Master, only row and row of wands for company.

'A Wizard will use a wand for the rest of his life Professor, I'm sure you can wait another ten minutes.' Snape gave the old man a baleful look but said nothing. Ollivander turned and walked back into the rear of his shop. 'I must admit I do have a most likely candidate that I have been doing my best to avoid, for reasons that shall become obvious.' Harry had no idea what to make of that, his heart thumped as Ollivander rooted around in the back of his shop. Snape's dark looming presence in the room did nothing to aid him.

'Laurel with a phoenix feather, twelve inches, quite stiff.' Ollivander announced as he returned, thrusting the wand into Harry's waiting hand. 'Go on then boy.' He said, after Harry hesitated, fearing another failure.

He gave the wand a wave and a bright red beam exploded from the top, flying and striking the staircase bannister at the rear of the shop, which cracked under the assault.

Harry was mortified, but Ollivander didn't even blink, as if he'd expected nothing less.

'Yes, yes, a truly auspicious wand. It is a wand made for great and righteous acts, although since each man makes his own morales, it says little for what he will do for it.' Ollivander spoke quietly but clearly. 'Almost since you step foot in this shop I knew this wand was for you, but I flinched away from giving it to you. For this wand has a brother, the Phoenix that gave the feather in your wand gave just one other, one I have to a another young boy a long time ago. I flinched because I felt when I gave that boy his wand, and truly he was an impressive boy, never have I detected such talent in one so young, I felt I set him on the path that led him, and this country, to its doom. For that boy was the one who came to you on that fateful October night to kill a baby in its crib, but found himself unmade.'

Harry felt shaken on leaving the shop, he'd imagined getting a wand being a triumphant experience, not being told by a creepy old man that his wand was brother to the wand of the man who killed his parents. The streets outside were crowded, but Snape cut through them like they weren't there, and Harry just had to hurry along his wake.

'Potter do not worry overly about what he said, Ollivander is a master wandmaker, but I wouldn't take anything he said seriously. The man is at least ninety, which is old, even for a wizard.'

Harry said nothing just nodding, glumly, and the Professor carried on.

'I have been informed that you have nearly all of your first year books, barring an up to date edition of the History of Magic textbook.'

'Yes Sir.' Harry muttered.

'I heard you received your textbooks almost a year ago, have you put them to good use since?'

This perked Harry up.

'Apart from Astronomy and Herbology I've read all the books front to back many times Professor, especially the Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts books.'

'And your potions book?'

'Well read Sir.'

'What potion is Aconite used in?'

'Wolfsbane Potion, Sir.' He hoped that werewolves weren't so common in magical Britain that this was necessary information for an eleven year old to know.

'Correct, what use is a Bezoar to a wizard?'

'It can cure most poisons Sir.' Surely only for wizards, Harry thought, as otherwise Muggle Doctors were really missing a trick.

'Correct, what are the ingredients of Forgetfulness Potion?'

'Valerian sprigs, Mistletoe berries and river water, Sir.'

Snape snorted at his final answer and Harry blushed.

'You won't get very far with common river water Potter, only water from Lethe River will suffice. Regardless I think you would likely benefit from picking up the second year potions book, and the others that you have made progress in, though of course you should not confuse your theoretical knowledge for practical ability.'

'Of course Sir.'

They had reached the bookstore, which compared to Ollivander's shop looked large and airy, with plenty of windows, despite being stacked end to endless with an enormous number of books. They were a decent number of people inside, but the majority of its occupants seemed to be a large clan of red heads.

'Weasleys.' Snape said with disdain 'Potter, we have gone everywhere you require, yes?' Harry nodded. 'Good, then I shall meet you outside this shop in half an hour. Its a good bet that at least one member of that ginger brood will be in your year, so feel free to introduce yourself.' He said, and departed with a swish of his robes.

Despite Snape's advice Harry found himself too shy to go over and introduce himself, so just positioned himself to be browsing nearby. He could hear the only boy and the woman who was presumably his mother arguing.

'-but mam Francesca literally set fire to the book! How am I suppose to use it?'

'Its only really the outside that's damaged Ronald, nearly all the pages are completely fine, your just going to have make do.'

At this the young boy stormed off, in Harry's direction. He stopped near Harry and pretended to look at the books, as he fumed.

'Hey.' Harry said, hoping he wasn't in too much of a mood.

'Hey.' The boy said sharply, not looking at Harry. But then he seemed to catch himself and he turned back to look at Harry and extended his hand. 'Hi, I'm Ron Weasley. Are you also going to Hogwarts this year?' He was pale, with red hair, apparently a trait shared with the rest of his family. He was taller than Harry but not strongly built, although the extended hand was rather large.

'I'm Harry Potter.' The other boy's eyes widened, then shot to his forehead, and then at its apparent blankness went back down.

'_The _Harry Potter? Aren't you meant to have a scar?'

'I do, its shaped like a lightning bolt!' He said enthusiastically. 'Snape disguised it so that we wouldn't get delayed by well-wishers.'

'Snape! The potions master? My sisters have told me about him, he's meant to be a proper git!'

'Er… well he was kinda dark and brooding, but he wasn't mean, he had to wait for ages at Ollivander's as he was making me try every wand in the shop.'

'I didn't even get to go to Ollivander's! I've just been given my brother's old wand.' Ron said, his frustration resurfacing.

Harry didn't know much about wands, but that seemed very wrong.

'Ollivander said that the wand picks the wizard, and that each one is unique, surely you'll be much worse off with your brother's wand!'

'Yeah well-' Frustration gave way to embarrassment as Ron blushed '-er… my family doesn't have much money.'

'Oh.' Harry blushed too, remembering back to the big pile of gold that apparently belonged to him.

Their embarrassed silence was broken by the arrival of Ron's mother.

'Whose that your talking to Ronald?' Ron blushed again at hearing his full name, Harry imagined the slightest embarrassment ended up written on Ron's face with his complexion.

She was a short matronly woman with the same red hair as Ron and kind brown eyes.

'Er… its Harry Potter mum.'

She looked at him as if finally seeing him properly.

'Oh Harry its lovely to finally meet you.' She said patting his shoulder. 'You look just like your Father! I didn't know them well but ask anyone and they'll tell you that they were good people. I'm glad you finally back where you belong, in the Wizarding world.' By this point she had grabbed Ron's shoulder. 'Anyway Ron, we must be off, I hope to see you again Harry!'

'Bye mate!' Ron said as he was dragged away 'See you on the train!'


	6. Chapter 5: Hogwarts Express

Harry had had to walk halfway up the train before he found an empty compartment. Professor Snape had left detailed instructions about how to pass through platform nine and three-quarters, but Harry still had to wait and hang around until someone magical looking passed through before he got up the courage to do it himself.

As soon he was sat down he went for his case, pulling out his charms book, his wand and the stone he had been using to practise levitation. You could apparently do magic on the train and Harry was very excited. He'd gotten his wand a couple weeks ago, and not using it had been torturous, having to focus on mastering other charms wandlessly, but they were much more difficult than the levitation charm and quickly exhausted him

He was all set up when there was a knock a door. Harry rolled his eyes and called for whoever to come in. A pale boy with sharp features and platinum blonde hair stuck his head inside, but on seeing Harry's face started to withdraw.

'My apologies, I'll find another compartment.' He voice sounded haughty and proper, but seemed to be tinged with nerves.

'No, no, come in.' Harry said, waving for him to enter, there was nothing to stop him doing magic with this boy, maybe he'd be able to help.

'I just had to get away from my Sisters, they really are completely overbearing.' He said as Harry helped him pull his cases inside.

'Draco Malfoy.' He said, extending his hand once he was sat down.

'Harry Potter.' Harry replied, taking his hand. Draco's eyes shot up to his forehead in shock and then back down. Harry laughed, as he'd done almost exactly the same thing as Ron.

Draco blushed, he looked down at Harry's book, seeking a way to change the topic.

'You are planning to practise spells? Which ones can you do already?'

That question threw Harry off, he could actually already do the levitation charm, the knockback-jinx and the softening charm, but he didn't expect that anyone else would already be able to. Did all young wizards practise wandless magic?

'What do you mean, I thought all children were prohibited from learning spells before Hogwarts?'

Draco's eyebrows went down in confusion.

'All Pureblood Wizards, and I suppose Half Bloods raised by magical families, practise magic before coming to on when their magic stabilises some can be years before they come to Hogwarts. The Ministry has no real way of determining who cast a spell in a household, and they turn a blind eye anyway. Which of course helps us to retain our natural advantage over those with a lesser blood status.' Harry wasn't surprised to hear the other boy slip some bigotry into the conversation, he thought he remembered that the Malfoy's were mentioned in the history book as a Deatheater family. Not that it was Draco's fault how he was raised. 'I assume this means that the rumours that Dumbledore has been training you in secret to be his heir are false?' Draco asked, giving a small smile and a slight blush.

Harry laughed again.

'I've never even met the man!' His Uncles had filled his ears about how much of a great man he was, and the only thing standing between Wizards and the Ministry putting them in total servitude. 'No I was raised by my muggle family.'

'That must be terrible, to grow up without magic, to not even be able to use your own in your home.' Draco said, shaking his head, he sounded horrified.

Harry shrugged.

'Its all I've known. So you already know some spells?'

Draco puffed up.

'Yes, I have been able to master more or less nearly all of the first year spells, and create all the first year potions. Perhaps I could tutor you Potter, otherwise you'll be nearly as badly off as the Muggleborn. ' Draco said, smirking.

Harry knew it was a bit of a risk, but he really did like to show off. He hadn't been able show a single soul his magical ability.

He leaned forward intently, and spoke softly.

'Draco, I don't know much about Wizarding culture so don't be insulted, but is there some way that you can make a binding promise to keep a secret?'

Draco leaned in too, taking Harry completely seriously.

'Well there are unbreakable vows, and blood pacts, but they are both very very serious forms of magic. But the word of a pure blood wizard is unbreakable, I can swear to keep any secret on the honour of my Mother's and Father's house, the Malfoys and the Blacks.' He sounded eager.

'The Blacks, like Sirius Black?' Harry asked.

'Yes.' Draco answered, venom in his tone. 'He's your… godfather, yes?' Harry nodded. 'Well, he isn't exactly a frequent visitor to Malfoy Manor.' He said, tone softening slightly, Harry presumed for his sake alone.

'Swear it on that, the honour of House Black.'

Draco nodded his assent.

'I swear on the honour of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black that I, Draco Malfoy, whose Father is of House Black, that I shall keep in confidence any and all secrets that Harry Potter reveals to me in this compartment, and that if I fail in this sacred duty then may my wand be snapped and my magic decay to nothing, this I swear.' He intoned, his face entirely serious.

'Very dramatic.' Harry said, it was his turn to smirk. 'Now for the secret.'

Placing his wand far from himself he took his stone and left it directly in front of himself.

He reached a hand out.

'Wingardium Leviosa.'

The stone began to float, moving as Harry moved his hand.

Draco's eyes nearly jumped out of his head.

'So you see Draco, without a wand I have had to improvise, but I have been master some spells regardless.' Harry found this way of speaking that Draco used, as if he was a hundred years old very funny, and did his best to imitate it.

'That's… incredible Harry, to master wandless magic at such a young age.'

Harry shrugged.

'I did it by sitting in my room and shouting out incantations for hours a day for six months, I expect you could do it too if you had no life. '

Draco raised his eyebrows.

'Dedication has its own unique virtue, Potter.' The blonde boy said, it sounded like he was quoting.

'Probably mate, anyway do you want to see me cast my first ever wand-spell?' Harry said picking up his wand and pointed it at his rock.

He didn't wait for an answer.

'Wingardium Leviosa!' He exclaimed.

The stone rocketed up, slamming into the ceiling, and embedding itself.

'You don't have to put quite as much effort into wand-spells.' Draco said quietly as the two of them stared at the ceiling.


	7. Chapter 6: The Sorting Snake

'Hmm… very interesting.'

Harry flinched, despite the hat singing he hadn't really expected it to speak in his ear.

'Brave, certainly, and determined. Loyal? Well you haven't really had much opportunity to be loyal, not very many friends, eh, Potter?' Harry blushed under the hat. 'But in Hufflepuff you would have plenty opportunity I'm sure. Your clever enough, and certainly hard working, inquisitive too, oh but its not for knowledge sake is it? Its ambition that drives you Potter isn't it, the drive to overcome, to become powerful. In Slytherin you'll set the world on fire.' The voice in his head paused for a moment. 'Any objections Potter?'

Harry thought of Ron, he'd seen the other boy outside after getting off the train, but upon seeing Draco had backed off, shouting that he'd see Harry later. Draco had already been sorted, Harry could swear the hat hadn't even touched his head before it shouted Slytherin. Sirius clearly expected him to go to Gryffindor while Remus ensured him it didn't matter one way or another.

'You're the all knowing magical hat.' He thought at the voice in his head.

'Slytherin it is then.'

''SLYTHERIN!'' The hat shouted.

It took Harry a moment to realise that he wasn't not being meet by applause but a stifling silence. He began to walk toward the Slytherin benches where a desultory applause had began, much of which seemed to be coming from Draco.

The Slytherin boys' dormitory was, amazingly, essentially under water. Harry could hear the lake lapping against the windows. He was sat on his bed, which was at the centre of the room. There were five four-poster beds in the dormitory, to his left was Draco's bed, and to the right of that was a French boy, Blaise Zabini. Zabini had dark skin, and distinctive sharp facial features. He spoke English softly, but essentially without an accent. Draco had informed him that Blaise's Father had fled to England after his third wife in a row fell ill and died. The far right bed had been taken by Hamish Carrow, a sickly looking boy who had drawn his green silk curtains at the first opportunity. Draco also took his chance to inform Harry about Haimish, whispering in his ear that both of his parents were in Azkaban and that he and his Sister's had been raised by a particularly miserable Aunt. The final boy was Theodore Nott, a thin boy with flinty eyes and a cruel twist to his mouth. Five of them, but there were twelve girls. Harry had mentioned that this seemed to be a better ratio than the three to one he'd heard was the case, Draco informed him that the ratio was better for children, but that wizards found a great many ways to get themselves killed.

'Hey Harry, check this out!' Draco said, calling him over. Draco and Theodore were gossiping over something, leaning over it, as if to conceal whatever it was.

Nott sent him a glare as he approached, but shifted over to let him have a look.

'Theodore has managed to sneak a snake in!' Draco enthused.

The small snake lay impassively in its cage, its green coat the same colour as the Slytherin emblems which covered the room. Harry had only ever seen snakes on TV, the tight protective regime he was under never extending to a Zoo trip.

'_Hello, little one._' He said as he crouched down.

He saw Draco flinch and Nott recoil as he spoke.

'What?' He said.


	8. Chapter 7: Snape's Office

The five boys found themselves sat in Professor Snape's office. It was a cold dim room, the walls unadorned apart from a seemingly endless collection of strange jars. They were sat on stools facing a large impressive desk.

The first few days of class had been boring. The teachers were going over the most basic subjects imaginable, for the sake of the muggleborn and the few half bloods who hadn't know about magic until they got their Hogwarts letter six weeks ago. Harry understood, but it was frustrating, and Harry imagined most pure and half bloods were far less understanding. While he had sworn everyone to secrecy about him being able to speak to snakes he hadn't taken an oath, and news had slowly leaked out.

The door banged open and Harry flinched as Snape swept into the room. On the school records Snape's name was officially listed as Severus Sinistra, after his marriage to the Astronomy Professor, but the first years had learnt swiftly that he was to be refereed to as Professor Snape and nothing else.

Snape sat on the other side of the desk, slowly moving from face to face, letting them squirm a while longer.

'A certain… rumour has been going around Slytherin House, that one Harry Potter has an ability to speak to snakes.' Snape spoke like he always did, in a slow smooth drawl that did not have to be loud to carry menace. 'I don't care what you heard in that room, Harry Potter cannot speak to snakes. You will make this clear to your housemates, that this is some form of silly rumour you concocted for inexplicable reasons. I am understood?'

'Yes sir!' They al said in unison.

'Well, in that case you are all… diminished.' Instantly there was the sound of five stools scarping backwards on the cut stone floor as they all made to leave.

'Potter, remain.'

It wasn't really a surprise, Harry thought, as he sat back down.

Once everyone was gone the Potions Master turned his piercing gaze on him.

'You are in fact able to speak to snakes, Potter?'

'I am certainly able to speak to one of them, Professor.'

'You are aware of how that should be impossible, that this gift was restricted to Slytherin's line?'

'I am Professor.'

'Potter I will do the best to suppress this rumour, but I would advise you to do nothing _interesting _or my efforts will be for naught.'

Harry was unsure what would qualify as 'interesting' but considering how his first few days had gone he didn't think it would be very hard.

'So-' Snape continued, softening his tone. 'How has your time in Slytherin been?'

Harry shuffled on his stool a little bit.

'Well its strange isn't it Professor, most of the people in the house are associated with the Deatheaters, including you, actually. I've had some cold looks, from Gryffindors, as well as Slytherins, but nothing worse than that.'

'You may think as you wish Potter, but know this, in the last war one in four wizards joined the Deatheaters, and many more were passive supporters. It was not some tiny minority of pure bloods fools but a wide breadth of wizards trying to fight for their rights after they felt as if all other avenues had failed.' He raised a hand before Harry could object. 'I am not trying to justify their crimes. I would not have defected if thought the Deatheaters actions could be justified, but read your Ministry approved textbooks carefully Potter, for they leave out much.'

The Professor stood.

'Now run along Potter, I have work to do.'


	9. Chapter 8: Hermione Granger

Over their next couple weeks their classes slowly became interesting, as they actually started to learn spells. Those from magically families were comically ahead of those raised by muggles, Draco and one of the Slytherin girls, Quinn Selwyn were so far ahead they may as well have not shown up for class. Harry was doing alright, Draco would tutor him in the evenings, and Harry would get him to shout incantations without a wand, but Harry felt he was the only one of them who benefiting from the arrangement. The ease of class left him plenty of time to review his history books, wondering if there was anything to what Snape had said. Harry noticed that when the Ministry committed crimes they seemed to be described in vague terms and titled as 'incidents', while the crimes of the Deatheaters were described in lurid details and titled 'massacres'. Like the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Massacre seemed horrifying, where Elizabeth Burke had managed to somehow detonate herself, killing scores of people, but the thing that drove her to it, the 'Burke House Incident' where most of her family had been killed in a 'botched' Auror raid was described in incredibly vague details. If Harry was honest the only moral faction in the war seemed to be the Order of the Phoenix the not-publicly-but-clearly-Dumbledore's-faction. Despite the efforts of the book to paint them as 'Anarchists' and 'Hooligans' they couldn't find a single 'massacre' to pin on them. Harry decided not to ask any of his pure blood flatmates about it, not wanting to get an earful, but did write to Sirius, who by this time had got over his sorting into Slytherin.

The triumphant reverie of his housemates was broken when a Muggleborn girl started to pull ahead of everyone, and plenty of the Slytherin first years were convinced it was some kind of trick. Draco had asked around and while she was almost twelve, and thus would have an advantage on that basis, this girl, Hermione Granger, seemed to have learnt about magic at the same time as the other muggleborns. From what Draco had heard she was a solitary girl who spent all her time in the library, which wasn't really surprising.

'I'm going to go talk to her.' Harry announced. They were packing up after Defence Against The Dark Arts, their teacher, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had already departed the room. He was clearly very knowledgeable, but didn't really seem interested in teaching children, which Harry sympathised with, he wasn't allowed to teach them anything much interesting.

'What? Who?' Draco said confused, not having been privy to Harry's thoughts.

'Granger, the Ravenclaw who's showing us all up.'

Draco rolled his eyes. 'Oh yes if you just stay in the library all day and have no friends you can achieve so much!' He had pitched his voice up to imitate the girl. 'Potter, there's nothing for you to learn'

Harry laughed. 'Maybe I just want to be her friend, did you consider that Malfoy?'

'Since she's an awkward know-it-all I somehow doubt it.'

'Whatever Draco, she's leaving, see you later.' The girl, unsurprisingly, sat at the front of the class, and was already nearly at the door.

Harry had to jog to catch up with her.

'Granger!' He called but she didn't turn, so Harry struggled to remember her first name. 'Hermione!' He eventually called and the girl finally stopped and turned. Her appearance was dominated by a mane of barely tamed curly brown hair. Clearly her hair was low on her list of priorities, something Harry imagined was widespread about the Ravenclaw girls.

'Harry Potter.' He said extending his hand.

'Hm, I read about you.' She said, ignoring his hand and setting off again.

She walked quickly, and Harry struggled to keep up.

'Where are you going?'

'The Library.' She replied, curtly. No surprises there.

'Can I walk with you?'

'I can't stop you.'

Harry laughed. 'You probably could! I've seen you cast curses that no one else in our year can manage.'

'Casting spells on a pupil unless directed to do so by a Professor is against the rules.' She replied, still not looking at him.

'Er yeah, I guess so. So you really only learnt about magic in July? You must be trying very hard.'

'Of course, I'm just unsure why everyone else isn't putting in the same effort.' They had nearly reached the library. 'Are you coming in?' She asked when they reached the doors.

'Er… No. Hopefully we'll get another chance to speak soon Hermione.' She said, but she was already walking through the door, leaving it to shut in his face. He was left blushing outside the library, feeling thoroughly humiliated.


	10. Chapter 9: The Heir of Slytherin

Draco had laughed when he'd told him about his failure, asking him what he expected. The term was moving quickly with little of interest happening, although his housemates were slowly becoming more hostile. Snape's attempt to squash the rumour hadn't really gone to plan, instead of thinking he was a parselmouth, they thought he was pretending to be one, which was a far worse crime in their eyes.

He was in the common room studying with Blaise when he felt someone snatch his wand out of his hand. He twitched his head around, to see the smirking face of Adrian Pucey holding his wand, on his right, with his arms crossed, was Cassius Warrington. Both third years, Harry only recognised them because both were on the Quidditch team, something that Draco could not stop going on about. Pucey was a pale boy with sharp facial features, high cheekbones and dark hair, while Warrington had blue eyes and a broad and rather dim looking face. They were both from Deatheater families, but it would be quicker to count the Slytherins who weren't.

'Not having a wand shouldn't be enough to stop the great and mighty heir of Slytherin, should it?' The boy mocked, his face twisted into a sneer. 'Come on you filthily half blood, admit its all made up! No one believes your mudblood Father and whore blood traitor Mother could produce a parselmouth, unless of course he wasn't really your Father-'

Bigoted shit continued to dribble out of Pucey's mouth, but Harry tuned it out. He slowly stood, positioning himself in front of Pucey, it felt like a foreign force had pulled him to his feet, and his forehead was throbbing. Harry's heart was pounding and his palms sweaty, but he knew he had to deal with this himself if he wanted his housemates to have any respect for him. He saw hesitation in Warrington face as Harry reacted to their assault with an outward calm. Harry mentally hesitated for a second, remembering Snape's instructions not to do anything 'interesting', but it was too late for going back. Harry jerked his hand up in a sharp quick motion so his palm was facing Pucey.

'Flipendo!' He shouted, and a blue blot shot from his hand, striking Pucey, sending him to the floor, and Harry's wand into the air.

There were gasps from those who were watching the exchange and everyone else suddenly started to pay attention. Harry glanced over at Warrington, but the other boy was already shrinking back, Pucey should have picked better friends.

Using the knockback jinx had nearly exhausted Harry, but he needed to use the last little bit of magic he had for some theatre. He walked over to where his wand lay, keeping one eye on Pucey, who was groaning, clearly having hit his head. Harry couldn't cast a summoning charm with his wand, never mind without it but he could give the impression he could. Standing over his wand he cast a levitation charm, cutting it off when the wand reached his hand. Harry had to stop himself from swaying and he took a second to breathe before moving toward Pucey, who by this point was beginning to get up.

'Stay where you are Pucey.' Harry instructed, and the other boy slumped back down upon seeing his wand. The other boy said nothing, fear and pride clearly warring on his face.

'As it turns out Pucey, not having a wand was not, in fact, enough to stop me. Who I am and what I can do is clearly something you know nothing about, so I hope in future you'll be able to stop yourself from speculating.' He was now stood over the older boy, wand pointing at his face. 'Am I understood?'

The boy gave him a small nod.

'Get out of here.' He said, and Pucey was up on his feet in a moment, heading up to the boy's dormitories, presumably to remonstrate with Warrington about his cowardice.

Now Harry had one final thing to do, get back to his room without passing out. He walked over to the chairs he and Blaise were sat on on unsteady legs, all eyes in the room on him, what was previously a distant throbbing in his head had become a sharp stabbing pain.

'Help me.' He hissed at his friend.

'What?' Blaise whispered, his eyes wide.

'Help me to my room, I'm about to pass out.'

Blaise stood and took Harry by his elbow in what was hopefully a slightly subtle manner. The first few steps were okay, but Harry was fading fast. By the time they reached the stairs up to the room the edges of his vision were going black. Blaise tried to help him up the stairs, but he clearly had little experience with drunken relatives and was doing a terrible job. The last thing Harry saw was the ceiling as he fell backwards.


	11. Interlude: The Hospital Wing

'You foolish, foolish boy.'

Waking up to Severus Snape's face looming over you was not a pleasant experience. He was in what looked like an old fashioned hospital, laying on one of a series of white beds, his head of house hanging over him like a bat.

'Do you even remember what happened Potter?

Harry's head was pretty foggy but it was slowly coming back to him. Standing up to two third years like it meant nothing to him, casually cursing Pucey, humiliating him in front of everyone. Harry smiled, but that soon wilted under Snape's glare.

'Yeah, I remember, I can't believe I did that, it was amazing.'

'_Amazing _is certainly one word for it Potter. You completely exhausted your magic with your little wandless antics. If you pushed any further you could have lost your magic entirely, it happened to many in the last war.'

A jolt of terror shot through Harry. If he lost his magic, what would be the point in even going on? It wasn't like he could go back to the muggle world and grow up to be an office worker, he wouldn't be able to tolerate it.

'Good that you feel fear Potter, you could have destroyed yourself for the sake of showing off. You will attend detention every Saturday until the end of term, or until I deem you no longer a threat to yourself and those around you.'

With that Snape swept away, as he was like to do.


	12. Chapter 10: Quidditch

Harry was released from the infirmary the next day, and returned to a Slytherin house, that while it would probably be a stretch to say respected him, seem to be willing to wait and see. Blaise had apologised and Harry had told him he had nothing to be sorry for, it was his own fault. He thought the heir of Slytherin or Voldemort reincarnate stuff would harm his reputation with the rest of the school, but beating two 'baby Deatheaters' without his wand was what most Gryffindors had focused on, and he was sure the tale had grown in its telling. He had been informed of all of this by Ron, he hadn't spoken to him since the sorting feast, but the Weasley had stopped him in the corridor after a class and invited him to the upcoming Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Harry accepted, he was unsure being on the wrong side of the stands was a good idea, and it would disappoint Draco, but how popular could a sport as stupid sounding as Quidditch be?

As it turned out, very popular. Harry was pretty sure nearly everyone in Slytherin and Gryffindor house was here, almost four hundred people. Draco hadn't helped his nerves by telling him just before he set off for the Quidditch pitch of the great Hogwarts tradition of 'Quidditch riots', there hadn't been one in a few years, but you never know said Draco, especially if Dumbledore is away. Harry was peering at the teachers box, and could not spot a single long white bearded wizard.

He was sat in the Gryffindor seats with Ron and his friends. On his left was Neville Longbottom, a nervous and slightly rotund boy he remembered from incompetency at potions. On Ron's side there were Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, two half bloods. Harry wondered what Uncle Vernon would say, a Black and an Irish, he'd probably blow a vein. The Gryffindor first year girls were sat nearby, but Ron hadn't introduced them, Harry wondered if all of Hogwarts friendship groups were so segregated. He knew his was, he'd barely said a word to the Slytherin girls. His only real attempt to talk to a witch had been the Granger girl, and see how that had went.

Harry really struggled to pay attention, Ron would be screaming about a goal or a foul and Harry would just be worrying that everyone was going to start cursing each other. Gryffindor seemed to be ahead in general, but it was a tightly fought match.

'They've spotted the snitch!' Ron shouted, and Harry saw both Seekers dive. They flew at a blistering pace downward pulling up just before they hit the floor, but it was the Slytherin Seeker that held the little golden ball, making everyone else's efforts irrelevant.

'Oh bloody hell.' Ron swore.

Terence Higgs did a circuit around the pitch slowing in front of the Gryffindor stand. Curses started to flicker out of the Gryffindor crowd toward the Seeker, and he was forced to fly back toward the Slytherin crowd, who had started to fire curses back towards the Gryffindors. Both Quidditch team had to flee back into the changing rooms to avoid being caught in the crossfire. Harry saw a Gryffindor witch being struck in the face with a bright red light and collapse not ten feet away. Teachers were shouting and throwing up shields but without Dumbledore there was no chance of controlling the crowd.

Ron was just gaping.

'Ron we need to get out of here!' Harry said, shaking the red head's shoulder.

Ron's eye focused on Harry and he nodded. Seamus and Dean had their wands out, for all the good it would do them, none of them were even being close to being able to do a shield charm. Harry was grabbing Neville to pull him along when he saw green lights been shot directly up from the Slytherin crowd. They bloomed into a green skull with a snake coming out of its mouth, and Neville, who was beginning to move, froze in his seat.

Harry looked over at Ron, who had gone back to gaping, as curses struck nearby.

'What's that?' Asked Dean, Harry was equally ignorant, but Seamus seemed to know what it was.

'That's the Dark Mark, its the Deatheaters calling card, their hasn't been one risen in Britain's sky for a decade…' Ron said trailing off.

'Jesus fucking Christ.' Harry replied, pulling Neville along with him. How on earth did his housemates expect to get away with this?

Their slow exit meant the didn't have to crowd to get out, and were doing their best to rush back to the castle without running, which would have marked them out, and anyway, Harry doubted that Neville could run very far. They were nearing the castle when two older pupils stepped out of the darkness, and into their path, wands raised. One was a tall blonde boy with a soft round face, the other a dark haired girl with a cold look in her grey eyes.

'How audacious of you Potter, a little snake laying down among the lions.' Harry and the Gryffindor boys had their wands out, including Neville, even if his arm shook, but they may as well have not bothered, a seventh year who knew what they were doing could probably defeat every single first year. 'You probably knew your little friends were going to raise the Dark Mark, didn't you? So you hid among the Gryffindors so you wouldn't get in trouble.'

The older girl seemed demented, but that didn't make her any worse at magic.

'How can you say that! Harry is the boy-who-lived, he defeated you-know-who, his parents were killed by him!' Ron exclaimed.

'The plots of our enemy are winding and opaque.' The boy said, as if he was quoting scripture. Harry really didn't want to get sent back to the Hospital Wing but that was looking increasingly likely. He felt sick.

It was at this moment that Harry heard a whooshing sound behind him, and snapped his head around. Two girls with red shocks of hair were approaching rapidly on brooms, still in their Quidditch wear. He could only presume they were the twin Sisters of Ron that he had pointed out earlier, Franchesa and Georgina Weasley. The two older Gryffindors moved their wands, to point at the approaching threat.

'Does threatening firsties makes you feel like a big girl Emily?' Franchesa asked, Harry could only tell which one it was by reading the back of their Quidditch shirts, as they floated in between the boys and their bullying housemates.

'Do you really think your going to make a difference here Weasley? Your only third years.'

'Are you planning on cursing both of your teams beaters, the boy-who-lived and all of the first year Gryffindor boys?' Georgina replied.

Emily's eyes slowly tracked over the faces before her, before she put up her wand.

'Watch your step, Weasley.' She said, turning away, her boy following after her.

Harry released a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding. Ron's Sister now turned back towards the boys. They had the same red hair and freckles as Ron, but were shorter and somewhat broad.

'No worries kids, your all safe now.' Said the twin on the left, who Harry thought was Franchesa, but he was already forgetting without easy access to their backs.

'Ronnikins take your friends back to Gryffindor Tower, we'll take Potter back to the snake's nest.'

'Don't call me- eurgh, whatever.' Ron said, throwing up his hands and walking away.

The twins grinned at Harry.

'Its lovely to meet your Mister Potter.' Said left twin.

'We assume our ickle brother already introduced us.' Continued right twin.

'You ready Potter? This isn't a night to hang around.' Left twin said, remounting her broom, and motioning for him to jump on behind her.

It was then that Harry remembered that it was Saturday evening and he had somewhere to be.


	13. Chapter 11: Punishment

Harry had been scrubbing cauldrons for an hour when Snape burst into the room, the Potions Master doing a double take on seeing him.

Harry glanced up from his current cauldron and gave his head of house a polite smile. Snape looked terrible, much worse than usual, which was saying something. It was the first time he'd seen the man look afraid, and that sent a jolt of worry through Harry.

'Your aware that the school is in lock down, don't you Potter?' At Harry's shrug he snorted, the closest thing Harry had seen to laughter coming from the Professor. 'Your ability to break the rules by following them is impressive Potter.'

After he said that the moment of levity was gone and the Professor started to move between his office and the potions classroom in a seemingly pointless manner. Moving jars or adjusting furniture. Seeing that he wasn't doing anything important, but just trying to relieve his anxiety, Harry eventually got up the nerve to speak.

'Professor-' Harry begun and Snape's dark penetrating eyes flicked up to focus on him. '-how bad is it?'

Snape looked back down again and didn't say anything for a while, his palms pushed down on his desk

'Very, very bad Potter, there is little else that could have been possibly worse. Do you think you could give an educated guess as to how long a sentence a person may receive for being a member of the Deatheaters, which raising a dark mark is as good as a confession of?'

Harry cast his mind back, trying to remember the TV reports about the IRA, and how his Uncle Vernon would always complain about how light their sentences were, despite them sounding very long to Harry.

'Ten years, Sir?' He offered.

The Potions Master shook his head.

'Life, Potter, Life.' Harry couldn't believe it. 'No one under sixteen can be convicted, but there are many in my house who are oldre than that. I can't believe I have so misjudged my charges, for them to do something like this…' Snape trailed off, it sounded like he was speaking to himself.

'Dumbledore will try to keep the Aurors out of the school, but the dark mark?' He shook his head again and sighed. 'Potter, leave, I need to put my thoughts in order, and you are a distraction.'

'Department of Magical Law Enforcement! Leave your wands where you are and exit the room with your hands above your head!'

Harry woke to a blinding light. He'd slipped into the dormitory after Snape had dismissed him, much to the relief of Draco and Blaise, who had been worried he'd been caught up in the fighting. Blaise wasn't at the match and Draco had left with a large group of lower year Slytherins who didn't want to be involved in the fighting. Nott had arrived later looking shaken with a singed robe, while they were unsure if Carrow had ever left the room.

'Up! Up! Up!' A witch's voice was shouting and Harry groaned and rolled out of bed. There were three Aurors in the room with their wands levelled and icy looks on their faces. His sleeping brain was finally switching on, and he was launched straight into a nightmare. 'Come on quick, clothes on and out!' Harry was too out of it to resist, just quickly grabbing some clothes and pulling them on. All the Aurors were witches, and they had no apparent regard for any embarrassment. He went over to where Blaise was, he seemed to be close to tears and was hesitating. Harry really didn't want him to get shouted at so grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out the door. They didn't seem too committed to the hands above their heads thing, or making sure they didn't have their wands, but they were first years, so it didn't really matter.

The common room was a disaster. In the centre of the room thirty or so of the older pupils knelt with their hands behind their heads, surrounded by dozens of Aurors. Around one third of them were witches, but the rest were wizards, which meant essentially every boy who could be arrested was. Around the edges of the common room were the rest of the pupils, many ill dressed and some crying. One girl that he recognised from his year, Daphne Greengrass, was especially hysterical. Harry wondered if he should be crying too, but he just felt numb.

He glanced back, and saw Draco getting pushed out of the bedroom. He cleared his throat and straightened his pyjamas like they were a suit, before following Harry down the stairs. They found Nott at the bottom of the stairs, the boy look terrified, staring fixedly at the crowd of apparent arrestees. Harry wondered if he had gotten down here so quickly because he wasn't sleeping at all.

When looking around for Carrow Harry spotted Snape in a darkened corner, watching, but powerless to intervene. Harry couldn't find the fifth boy, but he was sure the boy had found a nice hole to hide himself inside.

By the circle of prisoners Harry saw an older looking Auror unfurling a piece of parchment.

'By the power invested in me by the Minister of Magic I arrest the following persons on charges of membership of a proscribed organisation, riot and assault by magical means

Terence Higgs  
Laurence Yaxley  
Marcus Flint  
Aston Burke…'

Harry tuned out the name list, instead looking around the room. The people being arrested surely had many relatives around the room, the Wizarding world was small, especially the circle most pure blood families would consider breeding in. Harry expected this moment would stay with many of the people in the room for a long time, although compared to the previous generations memories of being woken in the night by people with wands drawn this was probably very pleasant.

With the list of names finished the Aurors started to drag their prisoners to their feet and lead them from the room. When the last of them filed out of the room Snape stepped from the shadows. He looked draw, tired, and most of all, and for the first time, weak.

'Go to bed. We will talk tomorrow.'

Those expecting a grand speech or reassuring words found themselves going to bed disappointed.


	14. Chapter 12: The Dark Mark

'I have clearly misjudged my house.'

All of Slytherin house was sat around the common room, and at the front their head of house stood, and spoke.

'I thought my house to be filled of clever and ambitious persons, the least foolish of all the children in this school, clearly I was mistaken. I know you will feel aggrieved by the Ministry's behaviour, but what exactly did you expect?' Snape spoke slowly and clearly, eyes tracking from person to person. The weakness displayed last night nothing but a dream now. 'Yes, the Ministry is heavy handed, yes it is cruel, yes it makes enemies whenever it tries to rid itself of them, but when is it not? Did you think yourselves safe because you are children, because of who your parents are?'

Snape paused, staring out into space. No one in the crowd dared breathe a word.

'Of course many of you had not part in last night's mistakes, but I expect many of those who planned to raise the Dark Mark, and perhaps even cast the spell from their wands, still sit before me now, and not in the Auror's office. Perhaps because you were too young, or perhaps because you were a witch, you were not arrested last night.' Snape cast an eye over the crowd again and Harry saw Nott visibly flinch. 'Do not take this as success, rather take it as immensely good fortune, and change your ways. Voldemort-' People around the room gasped as Snape said his name. '-is dead, and no man can survive his death. Last night the Dark Mark was raised over Diagon Alley, Hogesmeade, Godric's Hollow and the ruins of Little Hangleton. Do not let your parents generation lead you into a war they have already lost once, and have no hope of winning a second time.'

Snape wandered away, going over to stand by one of the lake water windows.

'You are all dismissed, I will speak to certain individuals one by one about their actions last night.'

'I can't believe Snape!'

Draco was clearly fuming, pacing back and forth in their dorm. Blaise had fallen straight back to sleep, Nott had drawn his curtains, but Harry imagined he'd be far too anxious to sleep, Carrow may have been behind his curtains, but who really knew with him.

'What?' Harry responded.

'The Ministry did all _this_, and the he's angry with us!' The blonde boy was gesturing wildly.

'I'm sure he's angry with the Ministry too, but he's right, what did people expect?'

'People were just trying to piss the Gryffindors off, that's all.'

'Oh yeah, those people who raised the Dark Mark over Diagon Alley, were they just trying to piss off Gryffindors?'

'Fuck off Potter, you don't know anything about the wizarding world-'

'Oh yeah, what exactly do you know about it you narrow minded fucker-'

'He's right you know Draco.' Carrow had poked his head out from his curtains, interrupting their shouting match. 'You can't do stuff like this and expect to get away with it.' He said, before retreating back.

Harry and Draco glanced at each other, the fight having gone out of them. Draco gifted him a final glare before departing for his own bed, drawing his green silk curtains.


	15. Chapter 13: Halloween Soiree

The Dark Mark incidents dominated the Sunday papers, and then continued to do so for a week, although different papers took very different lines on the incident. The Wizarding World News, owned by a group of pure blood families including the Malfoys, condemned the 'brutality against children' displayed by the Aurors, while the Daily Prophet denounced Dumbledore's obtisance, that he wouldn't allow the Aurors to check the wands of those under sixteen, and declining to expel anyone until they were convicted. About half of the people arrested had been released without charge, _Prior Incantato_ hadn't found the incantation for the Dark Mark spell on any of the wands, either it had been covered up with a sufficient number of subsequent spells or they had got younger students to do it for them. Snape had given out detentions, docked house points until Slytherin hit zero, notified parents and removed Hogesmeade privileges, but compared to being arrested it all seemed insignificant, especially when Harry was sure plenty of the parents had approved, or risen their own Dark Marks that night. Professor Mcgonagall had done the same with her house, and now Ravenclaw looked to be a shoe in for the house cup.

Draco had been chilly for a few days but that had faded in the face of the upcoming 'Halloween Soiree'. Instead of the normal Halloween celebrations Slytherins had a series of exclusive formal parties split by age group, it was apparently one of the biggest social events of the year and was a place where things like marriage agreements could be made or ruined. When Harry reacted with total horror to this Draco quickly explained that these kinds of discussion would only happen between upper years, even broaching the subject would be considered a 'faux pas' for anyone less than a fifth year, and that the first year one was essentially just to practise and mess around. Harry made fun of him for finding such a thing appealing, but his excitement was contagious. He'd even leant Harry a dress robe, after getting it adjusted by an upper year. Formal parties weren't Harry's thing, but it was better than attending parties which celebrated the anniversary of his parent's death.

The five of them were now stood around in the room that had been booked for the Soiree. A large classroom near the Slytherin Dungeons the walls had been draped green banners and grand tapestries of the successes of Slytherin's in years gone by. The lighting in the room was low, barely enough to see end to end, giving an Halloween atmosphere, and perhaps for upper years parties to give some privacy to those who wanted to snog, assisted by the small alcoves dotted around the wall. Pressed up against the walls were tables stacked with food, and presumably non-alcoholic drinks. Harry had asked Draco where all the food came from, and he'd started to explain about some kind of slave race called 'House Elves', so Harry had stopped him, not willing to go into it. Apart from Blaise they were all wearing what Harry assumed was the standard cut for dress robes, Harry and Draco's robes had a particularly high neck, and Carrow was wearing a black bow-tie instead of white, but apart from that they were all dressed identically. Blaise's was cut far more like a dress, with his robe nearly meeting in the centre, almost concealing his trousers, shirt and waist coat. The part of the shirt was exposed was also significantly more frilly than that of the other boys. Perhaps it was the French style, Harry didn't know, and he didn't care enough to ask.

There was a soft rap at the door, and Draco answered.

'Enter!'

The door swung open, and the girls started to come in one by one. The order they came in would apparently indicate their own internal social hierarchy. Harry was often glad he wasn't a girl.

'That's Daphne Greengrass.' Draco has begun to rapidly whisper in his ear, and Harry now had the terrifying impression he was going to announce all twelve girls. 'The Greengrass' are the richest house in the British Isles, Daphne herself is kind if quite naive-' Harry remembered her now, her black hair all messed up and pretty face red with tears in the common room during the Auror raid. '-she has one Sister, two years younger.'

'Quinn Selwyn, I'm sure you remember from class.' Her face was severe, her black dress as plain as Daphne's dark green one was ostentatious. 'Her family isn't very wealthy, but is know to produce powerful witches and wizards. They claim descent from Salazar Slytherin. Two significantly younger sisters. ' Draco's eyes moved to the next girl. 'Harper Travers, her family was quite wealthy before the war, but threw everything behind the Dark Lord and have come up poorly for it. The Ministry even tried to remove them from the Wizengamot, despite them being of the Sacred Twenty Eight. One sister, significantly older.' Her black hair was thick and incredibly long, going past her waist.

'Sarah Flint. Similar to the Travers, her brother, Marcus Flint was arrested during the common room raids, the youngest person to have been detained.' Her dress looked as if it was once incredibly expensive, but now was fraying slightly, past the point of magical repair. 'Pansy Parkinson-' Draco continued, pointing to a girl with an unfortunately upturned nose that made her look like a pig. '-haven't been particularly well to do for centuries, but have remained relatively influential in politics, own a small part of the The Wizarding World News with the Greengrass. No siblings.' There was a slight pause after those five had entered the room, lining up opposite the boys. 'We now leave the ranks of the Sacred Twenty Eight.'

'Aleksandra Runcorn.' Draco said as the next girl appeared. 'A Ministry family, managed to worm themselves out of any consequences for their support of the Dark Lord. One brother, significantly younger.' He sounded bitter. 'Lily Moon. Grandmother was a Minister for Magic, but she's the third daughter of a fifth daughter, so not exactly a tantalising match.' Harry rolled his eyes, remembering Draco saying that even mentioning marriage was an absurd thing for someone so young to do.

'Asa Solmundottir, foreign as you may gave guessed, Scandinavian, family is relatively prominent there, but who cares?' The blonde girl had made the audacious step of wearing light grey to a party of black and dark green. 'Obreyka Karapetrova, Bulgarian, can't say much more.' They shy mousey girl was almost standing behind Asa instead of by her side.

'Millicent Bulstrode.' Draco said of the broad tall girl in the ill-fitting dress. 'The Bulstrode's are members of the Sacred Twenty Eight, but Millicent is a bastard, her mother just turned up with her one day after disappearing for a year. The Father is unknown, but it seems unlikely its anyone worth speaking of. Perhaps its a troll.' Draco said, and then tittered quietly at his own joke. 'Tracey Davis and Annabella Rose.' Draco said pointing to the last two girls. 'Half bloods, mothers are of no importance.'

Harry stifled a yawn.

With the last of the girls in the room Greengrass began to glide toward the boys, a smile on her face. She covered half the distance before stopping.

'Ser Malfoy, do we have your permission to mingle?'

'Lady Greengrass.' Draco responded before pausing, he reached up a hand to his chin and stroked it, as if wondering whether or not to accept her request. Blaise giggled. '… You may.' He said eventually.

'Potter, come with me.' Draco said as people began to disperse, grabbing his arm. He was dragged along, Draco dropping his arm just as they reached the Greengrass girl.

'Draco! Its lovely to see you again.' She said, offering up a delicate hand, which Draco leant down and kissed. 'Isn't it so exciting that were finally here?'

'Quite, who doesn't enjoy a bit of pageantry?' Draco replied, casting a significant look in Harry's direction.

'Oh, , it's lovely to finally make your acquaintance.' She said offering her hand to him in turn. Despite literally having just seen Draco do it, Harry nearly shook her hand, only catching himself at the last moment and bending down to kiss it instead.

'The same to you Daphne.' Repeating back whatever was said to him seemed to be safest option.

'What you did to Pucey was truly magnificent! What a mastery of wandless magic at such a young age! Wherever did you learn that?'

'Well I was quite isolated before Hogwarts, I had plenty of time to practise and few interruptions.'

'Oh.' She said, looking mildly concerned. 'Where is it exactly that you grew up?'

'Professor Dumbledore has asked me to keep that close to my chest.' He lied. 'Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get some punch.' Daphne nodded, smiling benevolently.

Harry picked up a cup but had to wait for the Scandinavian girl to finish pouring her own.

'Are they into this kind of crap in Scandinavia?' He asked in a low tone, hoping her slight breach of dress-code meant a lack of commitment in general.

'Hello to you too, Harry Potter.' Asa said, smiling and handing over the scoop. 'No, not really, fortunately.'

'Then do you want to help me hide from having to kiss any more hands?' He said in a hiss whispered, jerking his head towards an alcove. 'Do you know all the places people put their hands? I use mine to clean out old cauldrons.'

Asa laughed.

'Sure Potter.'

They sat as far away as they could from each other in the small alcove but their knees were still almost touching.

'So…' Harry started. '... what brings you to Britain?'

Asa snorted. 'Uninspiring, Potter. I'd ask you to try again, but I doubt I'd get any better. I came here because my Mother couldn't afford Beauxbatons but wanted me to attend school somewhere where Witches predominate, although having such an inclination and then sending me to a school run by Albus Dumbledore seems contradictory.'

'Right.' Harry hadn't known that there were countries where witches weren't in power apart from Bulgaria, it was probably something he should look up. 'And what did your Mother think of when the Dark Mark went and the Aurors came and dragged you from your bed?'

Asa rolled her eyes. 'Obviously she immediately tried to withdraw me from the school, I tried to make it sound less than it was in my letters, but it was all over the news. I eventually reasoned with her that I may as well finish the year at least, most other schools don't accept midyear transfer. What did you tell your par-' The girl blushed clearly knowing of Harry's family history, like everyone in this bloody school. '-erm… whoever it is you live with?' She finished, lamely.

'They're muggles.' Harry responded simply. 'I just didn't tell them.'

'Oh wow.' Asa replied, raising her eyebrows. 'Sounds like paradise.'

They spoke for a few minutes before Harry heard Draco's dulcet tones calling him.

'Potter! Potter! What are you doing to that poor foreign girl in that dark alcove, come out here and dance!'

Harry gritted his teeth as Asa smiled at him.


	16. Chapter 14: Duelling Club

The party went on far later than Harry would have liked, and he danced far more than the rest of his life put together. He hadn't got much chance to speak to Asa or the other girls for the rest of the night, bar whichever poor girl Draco threw him into the arms of to dance with, and most of their conversations focused on rapid fire advice about how he could avoid stepping on their feet.

The next month passed quickly, the Dark Mark incident slowly leaving the news after the Deatheaters failed to do anything else. As a show of strength it showed a weakened group on the run. At the end of the month three seventh years were convicted, and sentenced to five years apiece, for inciting a riot, eight others were convicted of lesser charges but avoid Azkaban. All eleven were expelled, although since nearly all of them were on at least house arrest, it felt like a formality. It did leave the upper years of Slytherin bereft of wizards, five of the nine seventh year Slytherins boys were gone, and four of the eight sixth years, only two witches were convicted.

First year classes proved little challenge for the Slytherin boys, as their teachers focused on shepherding the muggleborns, but the boys had something to concentrate on. Just before the Christmas break they would have to take an examination in each of their subjects, just to check up on their progress, and normally they were of no real significance, but the DADA one mattered. For the first terms first years weren't allowed to join the duelling club, and after that you needed to pass a duelling competency exam, which the winter DADA exam doubled up as. Harry was desperate to join, it was the best possible way to show off your skills and improve, and he was pretty sure nearly every wizard in his year agreed.

The examination was a series of duels, which due to their age and inability to cast the shield charm, were exceedingly brief. Winning your duel would not guarantee a pass, nor would a loss mean failure, rather each person would duel until Professor Flitwick, who was the head of the duelling club and thus standing in for Professor Shacklebolt, either passed or failed then. The first round was randomly assigned, and Harry had already watched Selwyn end her duel with Longbottom in three seconds flat, first casting a Stickfast Hex to hold him in place and then disarming him with a Expelliarmus.

'Asa Solmundottir and Harry Potter, please enter the ring.' Harry's heart pounded as he follow the diminutive Professor's instruction. The 'duelling ring' was just a wide open space in the centre of the classroom, no cover, nothing to transfigure.

As they bowed to each other Asa winked, this was their first bout, today or with other. Harry had practised with the other boys, but Asa was a mystery.

'On my mark… Go!' Flitwick shouted, and Asa begun by immediately casting the Disarming Charm, which Harry dodged.

'Steleus!' Harry shouted, but Asa in turn moved out of the way of his Sneezing charm. It was a low cost hex that he knew he could cast essentially as many times as he wanted. Other spells like Expelliarmus he could only do a few times, and certainly not in rapid succession.

They circled each other for a few moments, until Asa casted a Knockback Jinx to his left, hoping Harry would be stupid and dodge into it, but he stood still and the curse passed him by harmlessly.

Asa's mocking smile look a bit more strained now.

'Steleus! Steleus! Steleus!.' He sent one to her left, one straight on, and one to her right. Instead of dodging Asa just cast back, and he was too focused on his plan to move out the way.

'Colloshoo.' She cast and he found himself stuck to the ground.

'Expelliarmus!' He shouted, but didn't move his wand, Asa so consumed by the sneezing she couldn't see this, and so she dodged out the way.

'Expelliarmus.' He said again, once he saw which way she was dodging, actually moving his wand this time. The red beam lashed out from his wand and struck the dodging girl, knocking her to the floor and sending her wand go flying.

'Very well done Mr. Potter.' Flitwick said as Asa continued to sneeze. 'Very good use of your intellect to win the duel.' Flitwick moved his wand, countering both the Sneezing Hex and the Stickfast Hex, and Harry walked over to where Asa was to offer her a hand up. A hand she promptly ignored, turning away from and toward Flitwick. 'Ms. Solmundottir, you performed admirably, but of course a loss in a loss. Potter, you have passed, Solmundottir, be ready for your next duel.'

Asa was pointedly ignoring him and Harry was content to let her. Passed pupils had to stay around until the end of the class, but Harry was happy too. The rest of the Slytherin boys passed, though Blaise struggled. Watching Ron was an exercise in frustration, he had good instincts, and all his spells were properly executed, but half the time they just didn't come off, his wand rebelling against him. Flitwick gave him three chances, but after he lost to Lavender Brown in a very unimpressive bout he was failed.

'Ron, Ron!' Harry called, trying to catch up with the four Gryffindor boys. Neville had failed too, meaning only Seamus and Dean had passed.

The Weasley eventually jerked his head round, and the boys stopped. Ron's face wasn't a pretty sight.

'Hey, can I talk to Ron privately?' Seamus shrugged, and started to walk, soon joined by the other two.

'Harry if your going to encourage me or whatever other shit I really don't have the time-'

'I don't care if you won't accept it as a gift, consider it a loan in that case.' He said shoving his coin purse into Ron's hand. 'But for God sake buy yourself a wand.'

'Harry really-' He tried to hand the purse back to Harry, but Harry stuffed his hands inside his pockets and took a couple steps back.

'You definitely can mate, I won't take no for an answer. If you don't use it I swear I'll throw it in the lake.'

'You wouldn't.' Ron replied, wide eyed.

'I definitely certainly would, there's nothing I wouldn't do Ronald, I slew you-know-who!' Harry turned away. 'Anyway gotta run!'

'You're mental!' Ron shouted at Harry as he jogged away.


	17. Chapter 15: Merry Christmas Professor

Harry knocked on the door. Term was over, and he was about to floo to 12 Grimmauld Place, but he had one last thing to do first.

'Enter!' Came the sonorous reply.

Harry pushed open the door, to find Snape sat at his desk, writing rapidly on parchment.

'Yes, Potter, what is it?' He said not looking up.

'I have a Christmas present for you Sir.'

'Oh yes, you can add it to the pile.' He said gesturing towards a large pile of gifts in one corner of the office, Draco's and Nott's parents, and whoever it was that looked after Carrow had all sent gifts for the Potions Master, presumably in an effort to curry favour. It didn't look like they were the only ones.

'I think you'll want to see this one Professor, its from Petunia as well.'

Snape placed down his quill, and finally look up at Harry.

'I hope you are not wasting my time Potter.' He said as he took the brown paper package from Harry. Harry hadn't bothered to wrap it, as he'd wanted to see his Head of House's reaction.

He moved the brown paper out of the way, revealing the stack of photos underneath. Snape's face softened as he slowly went through them. Photo after photo of Snape and Harry's Father as children, up into their middle teens.

'I had no idea these existed…' He cleared his throat roughly. 'Thank you Harry, and please send my appreciation to your Aunt.'

'No problem Professor!' Harry said as he turned away.

Harry was opening the door again when the Potions Master spoke again. 'Thank you again Harry.' Harry glanced back, the Professor was stood with his hand on his desk, and Harry was sure his eyes were wet.

'Frosted pigs.' He said to the Gargoyle, and it jumped out of his way. Harry walked forward and took the steps two at a time, he was excited to finally meet the world's greatest wizard. The door at the top of the staircase was open, and he walked straight into the room. It was far more impressive than he expected, Snape's office looked like a grimy hole in the wall in comparison. An immense collection of books reached from floor to ceiling, strange silver dodads whirred and spat steam on little tables, and in the middle sat a smiling wizard with piercing blue eyes and a long silver beard.

'Harry, Harry, my boy, please sit.' He said gesturing to the chair opposite him.

'You've grown so much Harry, I haven't seen you close up since you were a baby.' The grand old wizard said as he sat down. 'I apologise for not being able to speak to you earlier than today, but despite my advancing years I have never been so busy.'

'There's nothing to be sorry for Professor, I'm just another pupil.'

Dumbledore leaned forward, still smiling, but his eyes were intense.

'Unfortunately Harry, you are wrong on both counts. I have made a great deal of decisions for you throughout your life, I have restricted and controlled your life, as to best protect you.' He leaned back a little, and Harry released a breathe he hadn't noticed he was holding. 'Fortunately this has not hindered your development into a fine young wizard, but we can easily imagine a different world, where I placed you with your Aunt, but instead of loving your Father, she resented him for his magic. In such a world perhaps you would have grown up without love, and found yourself incapable of it.'

Dumbledore's eyes had lost focus, so Harry intervened to stop rambling.

'Sir, why is it that before I came to Hogwarts I had to ask a week in advance to walk down the road, but here I seem to be free to do whatever I want?'

'Ah well Harry, Hogwarts is under my protection, none of our enemies can reach you here, not even Voldemort was capable at the height of his power, but you should also not think yourself unwatched. Why did you not report the actions of Emily Macmillan and Arthur Russell when they cornered you after the Dark Mark was raised?'

Harry's eyes widened.

'Erm…' Harry barely remembered the incident. 'Honestly Professor, I forgot about it, especially considering what happened.'

The old wizard nodded.

'You have my apologies for that incident also, sadly my powers are not as wide ranging as I would like. You shouldn't worry about those two, I had them up to my office and I made clear that they were to leave you alone.'

Harry's raised his eyebrows, Dumbledore really was paying attention.

'Not that you always need help when an older pupil wants to make trouble with you, you handled Pucey quite impressively, even if you should be more careful about revealing your gifts.'

Harry nodded. 'Yes Sir, but about my… gifts. Sir, from everything I've heard I shouldn't be able to talk to snakes, and I haven't heard of any other person so young that can do wandless magic.'

'Have you always been able to do wandless magic, Harry?'

'Er, No I practised a lot over summer.'

Dumbledore laughed. 'Well that's the explanation for that then.' He said, but his joviality quickly dissolved, and he stroked his beard. 'In regards to being a parselmouth, well Harry, may I ask you a question? Do you think Voldemort is really dead?' A voice in Harry's head shouted No. 'Tell me just your first thought.'

'No.' He answered.

Dumbledore nodded still stroking his beard. 'I feel the same Harry, though I have almost as little factual information to work with as you. I hear rumours from Albania, but the area is under Bulgarian rule, and I cannot move openly there without risking a war.'

'Professor… should I be afraid?' Harry knew that plenty of people thought that Voldemort would return, but he had never considered it seriously.

'Perhaps, my boy, perhaps. If Voldemort returns then you will be his first target, to fail to slay a baby, and to be driven to the point of death in doing so, it is a humiliation no dark wizard could suffer. But know that you are safe in Hogwarts, and it is not just I who wishes to see you safe, far from it. Whatever happened that night, it gave us a chance, to recover. Britain was at its breaking point in 1981, France was considering an invasion to 'restore order', and they were not wrong in thinking that Britain was closing to failing. Whatever happened between you and Voldemort that night gave us a decade, I will make sure that that time is not wasted.'

Harry nodded, looking down at his feet.

'When I was on the train, Draco assumed you would be tutoring me…' Harry trailed off.

'Many people assume this, I think. That I have secluded you somewhere and have been training you since the moment your magic was stable, and perhaps I should of, but I wanted you to have a childhood without feeling the weight of the world on your shoulders, for as long as I could. Of course I could have begun some form of tutoring when you arrived at Hogwarts, but without wanting to burst my own mystique I am not a uniquely brilliant teacher. What can an incredibly powerful wizard teach an eleven year old? Nothing more than a relatively competent one can, and those I have hired at Hogwarts are far more than competent. So far you have exceeded in your studies Harry, so I feel confident that I have made the right choice. Once you have mastered all there is to learn at Hogwarts I will teach you everything _I _know, but until then…'

'Yes, Sir.'

Dumbledore smiled kindly at him. 'Before you get the floo, I have a Christmas Present for you Harry.'

Harry blushed. 'I didn't get you anything, Sir.'

The old man laughed. 'Harry you're eleven, and we hadn't spoken until five minutes ago, I am not so offended.' As he spoke he reached under his desk and pulled out a sliver, flowing piece of material. 'This was your Mother's Harry, I borrowed it during the war in order to study, but sadly she was killed before I could return it, and I have cared for it since.' He held it out for Harry, and he took it, feeling the silky material in his hands.

'What is it Sir?'

'Its a true cloak of invisibility, one that has been in the Potter House since it was founded. There are many imitations, but they are all inferior. This cloak will conceal you from all but the strongest wizards.'

Harry gaped, Dumbledore laughed.


	18. Chapter 16: Twelve Grimmauld Place

**A/N: I made a lore error in the previous chapter, which was pointed out to me by a reviewer, it is now fixed**

* * *

Harry was going to his Aunt's for Christmas, so he was celebrating a few days earlier with Remus and Sirius. 12 Grimmauld Place was still a bit of a state, which was impressive considering Sirius had been living here about five years now. Remus had refused to let Harry come here for years and years, saying it wasn't safe.

The three of them were sat around the kitchen table, surrounded by expensive furniture that was slowly falling apart. Remus was sipping from a large goblet and wincing every time he did, Harry had asked what it was but he'd brushed off the question.

'Go on Harry, hand it over.' Sirius said, winking at him. When he arrived at the house he'd confided in Sirius that he had no idea what to get Remus for Christmas, he hadn't liked what Sirius had suggested, but didn't feel like he had much choice.

He reluctantly handed his term report card over to Remus.

Remus smiled as he took it and started to read. 'Transfiguration- Outstanding, Charms - Outstanding, Potions - Exceeds Expectations, History of Magic - Exceeds Expectations, Defence Against the Dark Arts- Outstanding' Sirius whistled. 'Astronomy - Dreadful, Herbology - Acceptable.'

Remus looked up from the sheet of paper, his brow pressed low.

'This is what you were embarrassed about Harry?'

'I never said it was because I was doing badly!'

'Well this is cause for even more celebration!' Announced Sirius. 'Apart from in Astronomy, isn't that taught by Snape's wife?'

'Er, yeah.' Harry wondered how that marriage had happened, Aurora Sinistra was quite beautiful, and Snape was Snape.

Sirius laughed. 'It's absolutely hilarious that Snape has a wife. Poor woman.'

'Why's that?' It didn't sound like Sirius was just insulting Snape's appearance or manner.

Sirius glanced at Remus, as if to confer.

'Well Harry, Snape's gay.' Remus said eventually.

'Oh.' Harry thought about the normally stony Professor's wet eyes when Harry had presented him with the photos of his Dad. 'Oh.'

'My Dad and Snape weren't-'

'No, no, no.' Sirius said waving his hands around wildly.

'If your Father had any interest in men it wasn't something he confided in us.' Remus continued. 'Snape was interested, your Father wasn't, but this wasn't what broke their friendship.'

'What did?'

'The war Harry, it broke a lot of things.'

'Okay.' The blush hadn't left his cheeks at any point. 'And what about you two-'

Sirius started to shake with laughter, and even Remus was grinning.

'No Harry we aren't-'

'Its not a crazy suggestion, is it! You two live together, and your only ever with each other!'

'That's because we're wanted men Harry, wild guys out on the lamb!' Sirius enthused.

'Your only on the run because you don't want to get married! Surely if your attracted to witches then there's no real problem.'

'Just because I want to fuck witches doesn't mean I'd want to marry one.' Sirius said, shrugging.

'Sirius don't be so crude around Harry.'

'He's eleven Remus!'

'Yes exactly Sirius, he's eleven.'

'See how you two go on, I'm not mad to think you sound like a couple.'

Remus turned back towards Harry.

'Sure, Harry it isn't crazy, but we aren't, and neither was your Father, as far we know.' Remus put his best serious face on and looked Harry right in the eyes. 'Harry know that if you feel at all that your gay know it's completely fine-' Sirius snorted then.

Remus gave his friend a furious look.

'Are you really saying you would have a problem?'

'I got over him being a Slytherin in under a week so I'm sure it'd be fine with it the end but-'

'There's no but Sirius, the greatest wizard in the world is-'

'I'm not gay!' Harry shouted, then blushed remembering Blaise's goodbye kiss.

'That's that then.' Sirius said slapping his palms on the table.

'Sirius he's far too young to know either way-'

'Enough with this gay shit Remus, let's open some presents, shouldn't we Harry?'

'Yep.' Harry said, nodding. Remus opened his mouth, clearly wanting to say more, but shut it again.

Harry passed a large rectangular package to Sirius, who took it and immediately started to claw at it.

A photo frame emerged, and inside, various newspaper clippings.

'Draco always gets the newspapers, he doesn't really read them, but he likes to play at it. Anyway these were the funniest headlines I could find about me, especially the ones where they talked about you.'

'HEIR TO THE HOUSE OF BLACK: THE VIOLENT BOY WHO LIVED AND HIS MURDEROUS UNCLE.' Sirius read out in a dramatic tone, chortling. 'This is a right laugh Harry, thanks.' He said, reaching over and ruffling Harry's already messy hair.

'Open mine first Harry, I already live on my friend's largesse so it's not so impressive.' Remus said, offering his own rectangular box.

'At least it'd be a surprise!' Harry responded cheerfully, glancing over at the suspiciously broom shaped package near Sirius.

Harry started to open the present, revealing a book inside, even less of a surprise than Sirius giving him a broom.

'The Dark Arts Outsmarted.' Harry read, flicking the book open. 'Oh wow, cool.'

'It's quite advanced Harry, but you've made incredible progress in DADA this year from what I've heard.'

'Thanks Remus!'

As he put the book down Sirius reached over and pass him the broom shaped present, giving Harry a wink. Harry opened it, to reveal a broom.

'Oh wow, a Nimbus 2000.' Harry said, reading the inscription. 'These things aren't cheap Sirius.'

'Well Harry its not like I have many expenses, and anyway I need to do my best to fritter away my money before my cousin gets out of prison and tries to take it off me. Anyway, what do you know about brooms? I thought you weren't interested in Quidditch.'

'Draco goes on about brooms almost as much as he goes on about Quidditch, he's getting one for Christmas to.'

'Let it be know that House Black will never be outdone by House Malfoy!' Sirius said, laughing.


	19. Chapter 17: Happy New Year

'You look completely fucking ridiculous mate.' Dudley said.

Vernon reached over swatted Dudley with his newspaper.

'Entirely correct Dudley, but don't swear.' Vernon said as Dudley rubbed his head.

He was stood in the living room, in a dress robe Sirius had given him. It had apparently belonged to Sirius' father, Orion Black, and while it wasn't that bad, he couldn't say Dudley was entirely wrong. The black of the robe was interrupted with golden thread, and on the end of each sleeve was the Black Family Crest, an armoured arm raised, with a wand in its closed fist, and under that three black birds. Underneath that was written the Black family motto, Toujours Pur, Always Pure. Sirius thought him wearing it was an enormous laugh, Harry hoped it would not offend too extensively.

'Harry is going to a high society dinner, it may seem silly but these things often are.' Petunia said defensively.

'How exactly is it that these Malfoy's made their money?' Vernon asked with his eyes narrowed.

'Er, I dunno really Uncle. They have a seat in the wizard Parliament thing, and I think they have a share in the Newspaper thing the Greengrass' own, but I mean their Aristocrats, they just have money.'

'And your Mother's family, how did they make their money? They weren't Aristocrats?'

'Not like the Malfoy's, they made their money through business Uncle, my Grandfather invented a new kind of hair product.' When Vernon had found out that Harry had inherited more than quite a bit of money he'd started to talk eagerly of Harry buying out Grunnings and putting his Uncle in charge of the company, and Harry had to tell him he wouldn't be able to spend most of it until he as seventeen.

'A bit of a poncey way to make money, but far more honest than any of this Aristocratic nonsense. Be careful around them Harry, they've got no concept of morales, they get up to all sorts, don't get caught up in any nonsense.' He said firmly.

'Oh Vernon, he's only eleven, nothing is going to happen, its a glorified sleepover! Anyway, Severus is going to be there, he's not a man to put up with nonsense.'

Harry managed to restrain blurting out his question instantly, wanting to avoid interrupting Vernon.

'The man looks like a bloody bat.'

'Snape'sgoingtobethere?' Harry asked the moment Vernon stopped speaking.

Petunia raised her eyebrows at him.

'Yes, I was just on the phone with him, he's coming to pick you up.'

'I thought Sirius was going to!'

'Well Severus is apparently actually going to attend the event, so it makes much more sense for you to go with him.'

'Does Sirius know?'

'I only assume so Harry.'

There was a sudden knocking at the door, and Harry jumped. It couldn't be said that Snape had bad timing.

Petunia raised and went to answer the door, she wearing one of her nicer dresses despite only having to hand over Harry over.

Snape and Petunia exchanged pleasantries at the door and he stepped through. He looked somewhat better put together than normal, notably his hair actually looked clean.

'Vernon.' He said, inclining his head a millimetre. 'Young Dudley.' Harry had to stifle a laugh at Dudley's wide eyed expression. 'Potter, come along.' Harry's own smile died as the Professor turned towards him.

Harry followed Snape outside, waving to Aunt Petunia and shouting a goodbye to Dudley and Vernon as he did so.

Snape extended his elbow outward. 'Hold tight Potter.'

Harry reached out and grabbed his arm, and soon felt like he was being pulled through a tube.

They were spat out in front of Malfoy Manor a few moments later. The Manor looked essentially as Harry had expected. It didn't look any different to the Muggle Manor Houses he saw on TV, although the grounds of those Houses weren't normally surrounded by dense forest. They had arrived quite a distance from the front door, so the two started up the gravel path.

'You weren't originally invited were you, Professor?' Harry asked after a while.

'No, Potter, I was not.'

'Dumbledore asked you to come, because I'm here?'

'Yes.' Snape replied, after a few moments.

'Sorry.'

Snape snorted lightly.

'I don't mind so much Potter, Aurora will enjoy the occasion, even if people will look down their nose at us.'

'Oh no, Professor Sinistra is here?'

'Yes Potter, my wife is here, is that a problem?'

'I got a dreadful in Astronomy!'

'Potter I regret to inform you of this, but you are not the centre of the world. We are not in Hogwarts, and I very much doubt Aurora will even remark upon anything relating to grades.'

Harry blushed, and didn't imagine it would leave his cheeks any time soon, as they were nearing the Manor and his Astronomy Professor was stood outside. Aurora was a tall black woman with high cheekbones set in a handsome face.

'Harry.' She greeted him mildly as he approached. 'Severus, should we go inside?'

'Yes, Potter, stand on my right.'

Aurora took Snape's left arm, while Harry just stood by his right, leaving his wand arm free. Having arranged themselves they entered the Manor.

A few people were scattered around the foyer. The room was grand, with immensely high ceilings, at the back of the room dual spiral staircases rose up to the upper floor. The walls were made of plain stone blocks, and dark metal chandeliers hung down, providing the rooms light.

At the centre of the room stood two women, that Harry recognised from photos that Draco had showed him. On the left was Narcissa Malfoy, and on the right Amaya Greengrass. Draco's mother with tall and slim, with the same light hair and pale skin as her son. Amaya also resembled her daughter, with the same dark hair and pretty face, and greeted the three of them with a warm smile instead of the careful neutral expression of Narcissa.

'Welcome Professors, and Potter.' Narcissa was one the one to greet them.

Snape inclined his head.

'Lady Malfoy, Lady Greengrass.'

Harry glanced over at Sinistra and seeing that she was just smiling he decided not to open his mouth.

'Two half bloods at a Malfoy manor party, truly times are changing?' Lady Greengrass enthused and then blushed slightly. 'Don't take me wrong-'

'No, my Lady, your entirely correct, such is a positive development worth remarking on even if-' Snape's eyes slid over to Narcissa '-not everyone's presence was originally planned.'

Amaya smiled indulgently.

'And such a fine robe your wearing Harry, was it a gift from your godfather?'

'Yes Lady Greengrass, more of a loan actually.' Harry answered, robotically.

Movement in his periphery caught Harry's eyes, and he glanced up to see Draco waving to him.

'Er…' Harry begun, and Narcissa glanced up and followed his vision.

'Yes, please join Draco and the rest of the younger guests.' Narcissa said waving a dismissive hand.

'Bye!' Harry announced, moving off toward the stairs. The adults started to talk among themselves but Harry tuned it out, he took the stairs in twos. Draco waited for him at the top.

'Your finally here!' He said, embracing Harry. 'How have you been?'

'Yeah, alright.' Harry pulled something out of his pocket, and passed it to Draco. 'Check this out.'

Draco peered at the small object in his hand.

'Its a toy broom?' He asked, clearly confused.

Harry laughed, snatching it back and pocketing it.

'No you idiot, its a Nimbus 2000 with a shrinking charm on it!'

Draco's eyes widened, and then he grinned.

'Amazing Harry! Tomorrow we'll ride!' He said enthusiastically, grabbing Harry's shoulder. 'Come on, lets go in, its a bit dour in there, the older kids are doing their own thing, and I wouldn't want to make it any worse.'

There were about a dozen children scattered around the room, most of whom he recognised from school.

'Who are the twins?' He whispered to Draco as they walked. The two looked identical, with thin lips and brown hair cut at shoulder length.

'Flora and Hestia Carrow.' Draco replied under his breath. 'Hamish's sisters, they'll start Hogwarts next September.'

Harry and Draco where heading toward Daphne Greengrass, and another girl that Harry recognised as one of Draco's sisters, Fidelia Malfoy. A couple years older than Draco she was already quite tall, and while her face was a bit rounder, otherwise looked similar to Draco and his mother.

As they got closer Harry noticed that Daphne's cheeks were a bit pink, and that she was talking Fidelia's ear off.

'Harry!' She said as he approached, reaching over and kissing both his cheeks, nearly spilling her goblet such was her enthusiasm.

'Are you drunk Daphne?' Harry asked, sounding slightly indignant.

'The wine is terribly watered.' Fidelia said, cutting across Daphne's response, she didn't sound pleased.

'Its all the same if you drink enough.' Harry replied, eyebrows up.

'Not if your trying to enjoy the fine flavour.' Fidelia said and then sighed.

'Somewhere else you'd rather be Fidelia? Why not join the older children?'

'I can't…I-' Fidelia snapped closed her mouth, sneered at Harry and turned on her heel.

Daphne giggled behind her hand as Fidelia stomped off.

'Would you like some wine Harry?' She asked, as Draco poured himself a glass.

'I'd really rather not.' Harry said, palms out.

'Well too bad Potter.' He said shoving a goblet in his hand. 'To Harry Potter, who can run off my sister quicker than anyone I know!'

'Cheers!' Daphne said, almost squealing.

Harry shrugged, and clink their glasses, before raising his own to his lips.

'Bleurgh.' Harry said wincing. 'Disgusting.'

Draco laughed and clapped his back.

'Keep going and you'll be fine Potter.'


	20. Chapter 18: Clouds over Malfoy Manor

Draco and Harry stood out in the cold morning air, sitting across their brooms. There was a mile or so of trimmed lawn before it broke into forest, with no one but the groundsman in sight. They'd invited Daphne, but she waved them off claiming 'illness', more commonly known as a hangover. Vernon was right, Aristocrats really did have no morals.

'Come on the Potter.' Draco winked at him, then zoomed off.

Harry adjusted his goggles for a final time before kicking off, he and Draco were wrapped up tight, but it was still going to be cold. Draco was already transforming into a dot on the horizon, whipping his way above the trees and so Harry leaned forward, urging his broom forward.

He saw Draco glance back, and then turn his broom upward, accelerating towards the grey heavy clouds. Harry followed suit and the two of them streaked upward, Draco burst through the cloud and disappeared from sight.

Harry was blinded for a moment as he hit the cloud layer but then he was through, if wet. On the other side Draco was waiting for him, and so Harry pulled in beside him. Just as he did so Draco pointed a finger down, and was off.

Back through the clouds they went, faster and faster they flew, Harry hot on Draco's heels. The ground was rapidly coming up to meet them but Draco didn't pull up, and so Harry didn't either, his heart pounding in his chest.

Draco slowly eased up as they reached the edge of the tree line and they were soon flying a few feet from the neatly cut lawn, Draco started to slow but Harry misjudged his speed and went right into his back.

The two boys went tumbling across the grass bumping into each other and their brooms.

Harry ended up on his back looking at the grey sky. He lay there for a few moments feeling kinda of stunned, and then he slowly started to laugh, and soon heard Draco join him. They stumbled to their feet on unsteady legs.

Harry looked around. They had landed near the groundsman, who was now walking towards them, at a real pace too.

'Fletcher!' Draco called. The groundsman was a thin gangly man with short cropped black hair and a strange awkward gait. Harry noticed he had his wand in his hand.

'Sorry master Draco.' He said, and with a flick of his wand Draco went flying off to his left. 'But I need to kill the Potter boy, the Dark Lord will reward me beyond measure.'

Time slowed to a crawl and Harry felt a throbbing in his forehead, suddenly his thoughts were calm and clear. In the background he could see two wizards running towards them, probably Dumbledore's minders, invisible until now, but they were far too far away. Spells at that range were so inaccurate as not to be worth bothering, and he guessed the anti-apparition wards were back up. Harry reached for his wand, but felt himself instantly disarmed. Instead he raised his palms in surrender as the murderous groundsman slowly approached him.

The thing was wandless magic technically didn't need gestures of any kind.

'Diffindo' He said, and a red light flew from his open palm.

'Avada-' Fletcher begun, but the light hit him and red bloomed from his neck, rendering him unable to complete the incantation. Harry watched him fall, trying to hold the blood in his neck. He would be better off using his wand, but it's hard to concentrate in moments like these.

Harry walked over to where his wand was laying on the ground and picked it up. Draco was slowly getting to his feet, and the two Wizards were close enough for Harry to make them out, sprinting to where Fletcher lay in red stained grass was Kingsley Shacklebolt, coming towards Harry was a tiny man he felt he recognised.

Harry felt whatever had gripped him start to loosen its hold and he suddenly notice the immense throbbing pain in his forehead.

Shacklebolt had reached Fletcher and was lent over his body shouting a spell Harry didn't recognise, and the other man had gripped Harry's shoulder and was speaking to him. He blinked up at the man, not hearing him.

'You once bowed to me in shop.' Harry stated, and this recollection of a childhood memories was enough to snap him out of whatever trance he was in, and he vomited all over the small man's shoes.

He looked back up at the man's face, and then all was black.

Harry woke lying on a soft bed. Shifting himself up on his shoulder, he look around the room. Snape was crouched in front of the closed door muttering spells, hearing Harry he glanced back. The Professor put his wand back inside his robe and stood.

'The man… the groundsman…' Harry's brain was still fogged up.

'He'll live, just about.' Snape replied striding over to his bed. 'The severing charm to the neck is certainly an interesting way to prevent your opponent from casting Potter.'

'Professor… I…' Harry felt tears rolling down his face.

'Oh Potter.' Snape said, sitting on the side of the bed, his face softening. 'Your system has had a big shock, but don't worry yourself for Amadaus Fletcher, he's live, and that's more than he deserves. Sleep Harry, I will stand guard, Dumbledore is coming.'

Snape went to the door, as Harry eased himself back down on the bed, and was soon asleep.

Harry woke again to a knocking at the door.

'Who's there?' Snape called, his wand out and facing the door.

'Its Albus, Severus.' Harry rolled off the bed, ready to leave. But Snape held up a held, and he paused, sat on the edge of the bed.

'Why do we follow the Phoenix?'

'So that we may be reborn, Severus.'

Snape nodded to himself and began muttering again, undoing whatever protection he had put on the door. Harry stood, and as he did the door swung open, to reveal a worried looking Dumbledore as well as Shacklebolt and the man whose shoes he had been sick on. Harry blushed slightly. They all had their wands out, and were constantly scanning the area, as if assassins were going to drop from the walls.

'Harry we will go to Hogwarts until we are completely sure this is not a conspiracy, let us be swift.' Dumbledore said, already turning away.

'Professor my things-' Harry said, following after the Headmaster.

'Your broom and dress robe have already been sent to Hogwarts.' Dumbledore said, not bothering to turn towards Harry.

Harry nearly had to jog to keep up as they swept through the finely appointed corridors of Malfoy manor, doors banging open as Dumbledore twitched his wand. They eventually reached a room that was empty apart from a fireplace, and Lady Greengrass and Malfoy. Narcissa looked drawn and pale, her upper arm tightly gripped by Amaya.

Dumbledore marched to the fireplace without bearing them any heed only pausing when he had reached the fireplace.

'Albus, if I may, I will call upon you later to that to discuss what should be printed tomorrow.' Amaya said.

'Of course, Lady Greengrass.' Albus said after a moment before turning back to look at Harry. 'Come along, you first.'


	21. Chapter 19: Newspapers

'How do you feel Harry?'

Harry found himself once again sat on the other side of Dumbledore's desk, sooner than either of them had expected. The Headmasters had sent everyone else away, leaving just him and Harry,

'I don't really know…' Harry felt worn out, but he was focused less on how he felt now, but more on how he'd felt when he'd cursed Fletcher. 'Sir when I… when I hit Fletcher with that spell, it didn't feel like I was doing it. I thought it was my forehead hurting, but I realised it was actually my scar…'

Harry reached up and rubbed at the lightning bolt shaped scar on his head, he'd never really thought about his scar much. His Aunt had told him he'd got it when his parents had died, and he hadn't really reassessed that after learning the truth.

'You think your reaction has something to do with Voldemort?' Dumbledore was staring at Harry quite intently.

'I know it sounds silly Sir, but I realised I felt the same when I beat Pucey in the common room. I don't know how to fight, but when I'm under pressure its like I suddenly do.'

'Harry, everyone acts differently under pressure.' He held up a hand as Harry opened his mouth to object. 'I am not dismissing what you've said, quite the opposite, but you must understand that you cannot breathe a word of this to anyone. I can only speculate, but perhaps that night in Godric's Hollow the destruction of Voldemort's body caused you to gain a certain number of his memories, a certain amount of his automatic reactions. I don't know how this would be possible, but this does not make it impossible. But imagine Harry my boy, if such an idea became public knowledge, imagine what those who wish to harm you, to run your name into the dirt, would do with such information.'

'Sir, but surely these people still hold true to Voldemort, why would it be a problem for them?'

Dumbledore closed his eyes and sighed.

'Sadly Harry, it is not only those who still follow after Voldemort that bear you ill will. There are many that resent it was a wizard not a witch that defeated Voldemort, that people speak of a boy who lived. They resent your parents association with myself, and you continuing the same association. They resent that you have been sorted into Slytherin house, a place whose name they want to be associated with nothing but dark wizards and their foolish followers. I could go on Harry, but I've heard you read the papers.'

Harry nodded glumly.

'Mostly just the headlines, but Sir, is it really true that you and Lady Greengrass decide what is written in the papers?'

Dumbledore smiled magnanimously.

'Well I can't really speak for Lady Greengrass, but I take a very hands off approach to the progressive papers, but what happened this afternoon isn't a very usual event. Its an intense embarrassment to Lady Malfoy that this not only happened on her grounds, but that such a crime was committed by a wizard she employed while she was a few hundred feet away. There's also the fact that we were both directly involved in the events, and so have no need to involve a journalist. It will benefit both of us to have a united front in the face of whatever nonsense the Prophet prints.'

'Are the newspapers really so important sir?'

'Controlling the flow of information is very important Harry, it may have in fact saved your life.'

'Really sir?' Harry replied, his eyebrows pressed low.

'Fletcher will only have read those papers that align with the interests of the Malfoy family, and these papers did not carry any reports about your abilities in wandless magic, while the Daily Prophet did, in order to smear you as the next Dark Lord. So Fletcher didn't know, but if everyone read the Daily Prophet then perhaps he would of.' Dumbledore's eyes seem to be twinkling.

'...Right. Sir can I go, I'm not feeling my best.' Hypothetical situations in which he died were not Harry's favourite thing to think about.

'Of course Harry, I just have a couple more things to tell you. While it is certainly good that Fletcher lived, it does mean that this will go to trial. You don't have to concern yourself so much about how the magical legal system works Harry, just know that you will face no charges and Fletcher will certainly be convicted. We will have to meet later this term in order to properly plan your statement, I hope that this fact doesn't weigh too heavily on your mind.'

'Yes, Sir.' Dumbledore could be annoying, but he was so powerful and seemed to know everything, any opportunity to speak to him should be one he takes with both hands.

'The final thing Harry is that unfortunately from now on you will be more restricted in your movements, and much more closely monitored.'

'How close was I being monitored until now?' Harry interrupted his voice raising.

Dumbledore gave a benign smile.

'There was no one watching you change Harry, if that's what your wondering, but when you were travelling around Hogwarts, yes, there were always people watching. Your life at school will be unchanged from first term, but you will have to gain my approval before you can go anywhere outside it. You may ask Harry, what gives me the right to do this. I have no legal authority to do this, I'm sure I could pay a visit to your Aunt and acquire such, but that would miss the point. I can do this because I am a powerful and influential wizard, and I think it is for the best. Now, did you have any more questions?'

'No, Sir.' Harry said, trying to keep his tone even.

'Good.' Dumbledore gestured towards the fireplace 'Sirius and Remus await you, I'm sure they'll be very glad to see you.'

Harry stood, his chair scraping on the wooden floor, and proceeded over to the fireplace.

'Oh and Harry, if you do want some privacy do remember my Christmas present.'


	22. Chapter 20: Blood from a Stone

'Draco, that article on the front page of the Prophet, what was the actual crime? I couldn't make head or tails of it.'

Harry had been back at Hogwarts for almost a week now, and it was becoming an increasingly frustrating experience. Blaise and Draco weren't scared off by what the papers said, and he was getting closer to Daphne, but everyone else was becoming more distant. He got a respectful nod from Ron when he'd past him in the corridor, but Harry saw the fear in Longbottom's eyes and he hadn't approached. This was compounded by the constant feeling of being watched, it made his skin crawl. His breakfast had been spent looking through the papers that Draco and Daphne had discarded, as everyone else around the table avoided his eye.

'Which one?' Draco muttered his response. They were walking through the corridors to class, Daphne and Blaise some distance behind, likely gossiping.

'The one talking about obscenity, and outraging public morality.' Harry continued, loudly.

'For my sake and yours keep your voice down Harry!' Draco hissed. 'Their Exoleti.'

'What?' Harry said, matching his voice to Draco's.

'You know their men who…'

'Their gay!' Harry said, his voice raising again. Draco flinched, glancing behind himself.

'Yes Harry, they're that.'

'Its illegal?

'Yes! For at least a century, is it any different in the muggle world?'

'Yeah its legal, has been for a while, I think.'

Draco look surprised, surprised enough that when he turned the corner he nearly walked into his sister.

Luciana Malfoy towered above the two boys, flanked by the looming presence of Gregoria Goyle and Vivian Crabbe. She was truly a rose between two thorns, Crabbe and Goyle being as ugly as they were good at duelling.

'Run along Draco, I have to talk to Potter.' Luciana said, giving her younger brother a perfunctory smile.

Draco opened his mouth, closed it, glanced at Harry, and then started to walk.

'Hello.' Harry said.

'Hello Potter.' Luciana said pleasantly. 'I'll be brief. I have been instructed to issue a formal apology to you on behalf of House Malfoy for the New Years incident.'

'What is the significance of this being a 'formal' apology?' At this point Daphne and Blaise had caught up to them, but at a glance from Luciana they kept walking, though Daphne near broke her neck twisting it around to stare at them as she proceeded into the distance.

'Your a sharp one aren't you Potter? For someone who is a member of the Sacred Twenty Eight accepting a formal apology would mean declining the right to make a formal grievance, but you aren't that so… ' Luciana said shrugging slightly.

'So why are you making me late for class then?'

'Well first off its polite, secondly while you are not presently a member of the Sacred Twenty Eight, its my Mother's assessment that you could soon become one. 'God Son' is not something that has any status in the wizarding world, and was presumably your Father's idea, but its an indication that Sirius may adopt you. If you accept the apology now it would prevent any future hypothetical grievances being made.'

'And if I don't?'

'It would be very rude.' Luciana said primly, the winked. 'Its up to you Potter but any grievance would come very late, likely too late to matter.'

'Er…' Harry was sure Dumbledore would like him to put off this decision and consult him, and there was no real reason to assume Luciana was telling the truth. 'Yes, I accept.' Harry glanced around, expecting his minders to materialise and force him to change his decision, but nothing happened.

'Very good Potter, see you around.' She said, giving a wave before turning on her heel, followed by her two silent companions.

* * *

The first year duelling club attendees were stood around in a tight silence, the match up they had all been waiting to see was about to happen, Quinn Selwyn versus Hermione Granger. Harry had been surprised when Hermione had turned up to the first session last week. He'd assumed she'd see this sort of thing as frivolous, but Harry guess she felt she had to prove a point, the friendless Ravenclaw muggleborn that no one could match in anything.

Including the two in the ring there were nearly thirty first years in the room, and despite the normal gender disparity almost half were boys. Most were Slytherins or Gryffindors, with only a smattering from the other two houses. All the Slytherin boys were here, even quiet Carrow, and six of the girls, including Daphne and Asa. There were four Gryffindor girls and all the Gryffindor boys who had qualified, Longbottom having washed out. Harry glanced over at Ron on the other side of the circle. The red headed lad gave him a wink and raised his wand in greeting. Ron had arrived to Hogwarts with his new wand and Flitwick had agreed to reassess him after much begging. Harry had managed to caught Ron after class and they'd spoken, Ron was apparently tutoring Longbottom and he hoped the nervous boy would be able to qualify before the Easter holidays.

As they got older the duels they would be asked to put on would get more and more elaborate, with more and more participants in carefully crafted arenas, but for now it was one v one in a converted classroom. Harry was stood about thirty foot from room on the other side of the circle, which was filled with bits of furniture like flipped over tables and book cases.

Selwyn looked cool and prepared, while Hermione was jumping from foot to foot, she was probably right to worry. Presumably she hadn't been able to cast at all over the Christmas holidays, while Harry was sure Selwyn had been doing nothing but, so she could return and finally prove once and for all that blood supremacy blah blah blah.

'On my mark!' Flitwick announced in his squeaky voice, Harry saw Selwyn tighten her grip on her wand.

'Go!'

'Expelliarmus!' Hermione shouted, but Selwyn has already dodged behind cover.

For the next minute Selwyn slipped from cover to cover, as an increasingly frustrated Hermione shot spell after spell at her, but hit nothing but wood and air. Selwyn was clearly not just planning on beating Hermione but humiliating her. Harry was mentally screaming at Hermione to get into cover, but she hadn't needed it to win any of her other bouts and probably saw it as a point of pride.

'Colloshoo!' Selwyn cried as she moved again.

The stickfast hex flew from her wand and Hermione was too slow to move out the way. Hermione quickly executed the counter curse freeing herself, but in the meantime another spell had hit her. An amount of snot that seemed implausible started to run out of her nose. Someone in the circle giggled but Flitwick silenced them with a twitch of his wand.

Hermione went for cover but was struck with another curse and as she ducked down she started to laugh hysterically. As she frantically tried to cast the counter curse in between gales of laughter Selwyn was repeatedly casting the softening charm on the bookshelf Hermione was behind.

'Flipendo!' Selwyn cast just as Hermione solved her laughter issue, the bookcase now being light enough for it to be knock over by a first year. To avoid being crushed Hermione was forced out into the open and Selwyn had already fired an Expelliarmus exactly where Hermione was going to end up.

'Protego!' Hermione exclaimed.

Harry's jaw dropped as a thin flickering shield appeared in front of Hermione. Hermione seemed just as shocked as anyone else that she had been the first first year student to cast the shield charm in a generation as she didn't do anything as Selwyn cast a second disarming charm, which sent her wand flying through the air.

'Brilliant, absolutely brilliant Miss Granger!' Flitwick was applauding the loser of the match, and as he glanced over at Selwyn's reddening face, Harry smirked. Hermione casting such an advanced charm had completely out shined the fact that Selwyn had actually beat her.

'Twenty points to Ravenclaw for such an unmatchable feat Miss Granger! And five points to you Miss Selwyn for keeping calm and finishing the duel.' Selwyn just got redder and Harry had to cover his mouth to avoid laughing.

'What a laugh.' Harry turned to see Ron next to him. 'The Purists and baby Deatheaters just can't handle it.' He continued, whispering.

'I know, have you ever tried to talk to her?' Harry replied. Hermione was still being congratulated by Flitwick, while Selwyn was huddled up with Parkinson, Runcorn and Flint, presumably remonstrating. Asa was stood a little apart, and raised her eyebrows as Harry's gazed past her. Blaise was up next, and was receiving a likely unwanted pep talk from Draco.

'Who, Granger? Not really, she's not exactly the approachable type is she? You?'

'Tried once before, ended in disaster, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up.'

'That's the Gryffindor spirit mate.' Ron said, clapping him on the back.

Harry glanced back over to Hermione who was slowly separating from Flitwick.

'Er…' He begun as he looked back at Ron.

'Go on then, I'll see you around.' Ron said nodding.

Harry returned the gestured and set off to intercept Hermione.

'Was that the first time you pulled it off successfully?' He said when he got near.

The bushy haired girl turned to look at him, and narrowed her eyes.

'Yes.' She said eventually.

Harry held up his hands and smiled.

'I wasn't looking for a weakness Granger. Earlier I was wondering why you bothered to come to duelling club, but it makes sense now, the pressure of an opponent can really drive you along.'

'Classes can be pretty trivial for me, duelling club is like exercise.' Hermione said shrugging. 'You'd know about pressure Potter, defending yourself from a grown wizard.'

Harry's eyebrows shot up, no one else had been blunt enough to ask.

'I got lucky.' Harry said, returning the shrug. 'Anyway, I'm going to go give Blaise some words of encouragement.' He continued pointing his thumb over his shoulder. 'See you around?'

'Sure.' The awkward girl said, turning away from him. As he walked over to Blaise Harry thought that Hermione's 'sure' was proof that blood could be drawn from stones.


	23. Chapter 21: May the best Wizard win

Harry found himself once again in the Headmasters office, he was here with a frequency that would normally indicate severe delinquency.

He'd been waiting her for a while now, and he was getting pretty bored of watching the silver instruments hiss, squeak and whistle.

Harry nearly jumped out of his chair as Dumbledore appeared in a flash of fire, a strange bird sat on his arm.

'You have my apologies Harry.' Dumbledore said as the bird flew from his arm and he moved to his chair. Dumbledore's words lacked their normal warmth and his face was a storm.

'Sir, what's happened?'

Dumbledore looked at Harry for a few moments, saying nothing, his eyes cooling calculating.

'I suppose you'll read about it in the morning papers regardless.' He said eventually. 'Marcus Bole was found strung up on Knockturn Alley this evening, in a Continuity-Deatheater attack. His nephew is in your house, a few years above. Bole denounced the Deatheaters after Voldemort's fall and only served a short prison service, but he was an incorrigible boast and couldn't stop talking about this and that he did in the war, so he would frequent places where people are like to hear such things. Those who remain openly loyal to Voldemort and proclaim his certain return could not tolerate such a traitor, and he had placed himself easily within their reach.'

'Oh.' Harry said. 'Sir, when you say openly loyal…?'

'Those who are still committed to fighting this war number no more than a few hundred, but those who share Voldemort's beliefs that pure blood wizards should reign form a large part of out society, and will quickly return to him if he ever reappears.'

'But Sir, why? He killed and killed and killed.' Harry asked, plaintive.

Dumbledore had a small cold smile.

'Despite all our pretension to civilisation what the Wizarding World respects is strength Harry, power. Its somewhat ridiculous, from what I've heard muggle got over the tendency to elect the strongest man in the village some thousands of years ago, but Wizards are yet to reach such a level.' Harry had never seen Dumbledore like this before, cold and intent. It was enough to put the fear in him. 'Volemdort's violence was never random, it was carefully planned. He made it clear how exactly you would incur his wrath, and how you could avoid it. This started to fall apart in the madness of the last years of the war, but you could never call Voldemort stupid.'

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and rubbed at his face, suddenly looking very old.

'I promised not to burden you with this Harry, not until your older. But things are moving faster than I ever could have expected, I am now confident that Voldemort is returning, he is little more than a mean spirit haunting the forests of Albania at the moment, but things will not stay that way.'

'Sir, what exactly is you hope I do? Do you expect me to fight him Sir?'

Dumbledore laughed, not unkindly, but Harry went red.

'No Harry, that's my job, and mine alone. You have given every indication of being more than a competent wizard, your mastery of wandless magic is especially impressive, and would embarrass most adults, but you're not even the best wizard in your year. I met Voldemort, or as he was called then, Tom Riddle when he was a young boy, he could do great and terrible things without a wand before he even stepped through the doors of Hogwarts.' Dumbledore's words burned, burned enough to set a fire in Harry. 'Harry, if you accede your position in this fight is only one of propaganda. There are two people in the world who have beaten Voldemort in a duel, and they sit on either side of this desk. You did not win through skill, but it is specifically in your ordinariness that you give people hope. If a mere babe defied Voldemort, then surely everyone could? Your trial will be the first step in this effort, if you choose to accept.'

'Yes Sir.' Harry said, his mind elsewhere.

'Good. Unfortunately the Fawley family has requested a full trial before the Wizengamot, and the vote on the matter of guilt will break on purely political grounds. This does give us an opportunity Harry, as it means the trial will capture the attention of the whole of Britain. The trial will take place over only a single day so…' Harry had entirely tuned out at this point. Harry knew he was the best Wizard in his year, and he was going to prove it.


	24. Chapter 22: The First Duel

The next meeting of the duelling club came quickly. Lucian Bole disappeared from the news quickly, the words of a particularly vulgar American newspaper summed up the general sentiment, 'In Britian, the trash takes itself out!' At the same time Harry had launched into his study of magic with a renewed fervour that bordered on mania. Harry reasoned that to prove himself he had to win three duels, one with Selwyn, one with Hermione and one with Draco.

He had the hardest one to do first, Harry thought, as he readied himself. If his mania was matched by anyone in the year it was Selwyn, who had taken her hollow victory against Hermione rather poorly. Selwyn had yet to lose a bout, which was especially impressive when no one but Hermione could cast a shield charm, rendering matches a crapshoot where a far weaker duellist could blunder into a victory. She did this by being incredibly conservative in her approach, even against far weaker opponents her first move was always to take cover, and then to take things as slow as she needed, and it was this conservatism that would give Harry his victory.

'Ready wands!' Flitwick squeaked.

Harry's smile was returned with a scowl as he looked at Selwyn. The layout of the duelling arena was the standard one Flitwick seemed to prefer, a class room in disarray.

'Begin!'

Harry twitched his wand down and cast.

'Lubricus!' The slippery jinx exploded from his wand, it wasn't normally taught until second year, but Harry had been practising it for a few days now, ever since he'd come up with this plan.

Selwyn was already half way to a bookcase by the time the spell struck, but that was more than enough. You couldn't deny she was quick, doing her best to pull up to avoid slipping, but also being quick she was already moving at quite a pace. Her right foot slipped and her left automatically tried to compensate, leaving both feet flailing. Selwyn managed to shoot off a spell, but it was hopelessly off target flying up towards the ceiling.

'Expelliarmus.' He said as Selwyn dropped towards the floor.

Her wand flew through the air, and Harry had won the duel, it had only taken a few seconds.

'What can we learn from this bout?'

They were all stood around Flitwick as they would after any bout that he thought could be a learning experience. Selwyn hadn't said anything after her defeat, or really showed much emotion, which just made Harry more scared. He'd considered going over and saying something to her, but thought he'd only make things worse.

'Firstly-' Flitwick began, his questions during duelling club were normally purely rhetorical, not willing to waste time on trying to squeeze and answer from the slack jawed children around him. '-that even if your approach has worked every single time before this is no reason to assume it will keep working. The Wizard World is small, and if your opponent is serious they are likely to know you better than your Mother.

'Secondly, be creative!' The small Professor exclaimed his small voice cracking. 'There's so much you can do that it isn't firing off spells at your opponent, but I've yet to see it out of anyone other than Potter and Selwyn. You shouldn't just be thinking of my class when you come here, but of Professor Mcgonagall's!'

'Alright.' He said, waving his hands around in the air. 'Up next Seamus Finnigan and Hamish Carrow, and Carrow no hiding behind a pillar for five minutes this time! We really don't have the time.'


	25. Chapter 23: History of Magic

History of Magic class could really vary. Some days Professor Bagshot would be clear eyed and engaging, on other days foggy and rambling. Considering she was way past a hundred years old, that she had any lucid days was impressive. Luckily today seemed like a good day as the old woman stood before then, her hands pressed onto the desk.

'Now children, I've wasted enough time, I better just get on with it.' She started. 'In our first term we covered a very general and broad overview of the History of the Magical World and Magical Britain, and for the past few weeks we have covered the build up to the British Civil War, today we will finally begin to discuss the war in earnest. I do not think this is material suitable for young ears, but I follow the will of the Headmaster and the Ministry, and I will not hold back, or flinch from the details for the sake of your youth.'

Harry twitched his head left and right, every face was focused in rapt attention.

'On August 1st 1970 You-Know-Who walked into the Ministry of Magic with a hundred Wizards and Witches behind him, essentially every single one of his followers. They killed the Aurors guarding the front entrance but their progress began to slow as they pushed inside, inside of breaking and fleeing more and more Ministry staff, not just Aurors arrived. You-Know-Who and his followers became encircled, and it was only through his own personal immense magical abilities that they were able to break out. Sixteen Deatheaters were killed and thirty nine captured, sixty two ministry staff died, and the Deatheaters managed to escape with six. Just like that half of You-Know-Who's followers were gone, and Britain had seen its greatest day of violence since the Great War. I have two questions for you class,why did You-Know-Who think he could succeed, and why did his movement not end that day?'

Professor Bagshot eyes tracked over the silent class, who were ready for story time rather than having to think.

'Miss Granger.' She said, when Hermione eventually raised her hand.

'His power Professor, he thought he could win because of it, and it was because of his power that people joined him, despite his defeat.'

'That is certainly one reason, Miss Granger. Does anyone else have a thought?'

Draco, who was say next to Harry, raised his hand.

'Mister Malfoy?'

'He had a basis, Professor' Draco said, briefly.

'Please expand on that thought Mister Malfoy.'

'The D- Vo- You-Know-Who-' Draco managed to get out the 'correct' name after a struggle. '-wasn't just a random Dark Wizard seeking power for the sake of it, he had a program that resonated with many Wizards and Witches.'

There were some angry mutters at this, but it was only Ravenclaw and Slytherin in the room, so not so many. Bagshot just nodded.

'As much as many are loathed to admit it, Mister Malfoy is correct. You-Know-Who picked his moment, his assault came on the day the Marriage Law was to be instituted.'

Harry knew about the Marriage Law, it was the reason Sirius couldn't leave the house, but he hadn't bothered to ever look it up, which in retrospect seemed stupid.

'Today is certainly not the day to discuss the Marriage Law, but I will introduce it briefly for the Muggleborn in the room. By the 1970 law a Wizard who is childless by twenty five must marry, if he is still childless by thirty he must marry again.' Imagine having two wives, Harry thought, how terrifying. 'If he has one child then this limit is pushed back by five years and if he has a second the compulsion to marry is dispensed with. Of course this is far less than the six an average wizard would have to produce to keep the population stable but the bill was always one of compromise. Bastards, if properly acknowledged count, as do adoptees, but only in the case of both parents being dead. In 1984 the bill was amended to increase the age limits by five in each case, so now a wizard will only have to marry when he reaches thirty-' Harry had tuned out by this point, thinking about how a simple adoption ceremony could spring his Uncle from his shitty old house.


	26. Chapter 24: The Price of Victory

Harry got his go at Hermione two weeks later. He'd decided not to write to Sirius, maybe he'd get emotional about it, and there were probably some complicated politics about it, so he'd leave it until the Easter Holidays.

Harry had another clever plan. Hermione was expecting him to do something unexpected, to the degree that one could, but she was expecting a magical surprise.

Harry was smiling pleasantly, a habit he thought he should maintain, while Hermione was looking entirely serious and determined. Her and Selwyn were far more similar than either of them would admit.

'Ready yourselves!' Came the call of the Professor.

Harry put up his wand and winked at Hermione.

'Begin!'

'Diffindo!' Harry screamed as loud as he could.

Hermione flinched, whatever spell was on the edge of her tongue died. She threw up her hands to guard her face and had closed her eyes.

Of course had hadn't actually cast the spell so she didn't have anything to worry about, apart from the disarming charm he quickly followed up with. As Hermione's wand flew through the air Harry thought this duel ha been even quicker than the last time.

'Another creative masterpiece Potter, you had me worried for a moment there Potter but I suppose that's the effect you-'

'How dare you! How dare you make me fear for my life over a stupid little duel!'

As Harry looked into Hermione's furious eyes he suddenly got the feeling he'd misjudged this, at least on the 'make friends with Hermione' axis.

'Oh shut up Granger-'

'Potter won fair and square-'

Draco and Ron had spoken at the same moment to defend Harry, stopping and glaring at each other when they realised.

Hermione glanced around the circle, and must have seen a sea of hostile faces, because anger rapidly changed into tears, and she fled the room.

'Mister Malfoy and Mister Weasley!' It was the first time he'd heard Flitwick angry, but Harry wasn't paying attention to whatever bollocking they were about to get, as he set off after Hermione.

By the time Harry burst out into the corridor Hermione already had quite the distance on him, and being taller than him Harry was hard pressed to keep up. He shouted after her but he was clearly being ignored.

After a few twists and turns he saw Hermione bang open the door of a bathroom and flee inside. Harry slowed, knowing he couldn't lose her know, and anyway he was already getting worn out, Hogwarts didn't have a physical education class.

When he reached the door he didn't immediately barge in, it was a girl's bathroom. Instead still feeling like a creep he pressed an ear to the door.

'-come to cry again Granger? What happened did you only get nine out of ten on a test?' Harry heard a older girl's voice, followed by some sycophantic laughter. 'The sad life of Hermione Granger, the only way a mudblood can succeed is by being an utterly dislikeable person.'

Well that settled it creepy or not, he was going in. He whipped out his wand and tried to summon up whatever spirit possessed him whenever he went into danger.

As his scar twinged his slowly pushed open the door, letting it creak and the waltz in.

Hermione was sat on the floor, her back facing to Harry, so he could only imagine what a state she looked by now. Stood around her were three older girls, their blue linked robes marking them out as Ravenclaws. They didn't have their wands out, clearly bullying Hermione the good old fashioned way.

'You do know this is the girls bathroom, don't you Potter?' The middle girl said, her toned laced with irony. She was tall and tanned, with black hair and brown eyes, the sneer that had presentably had been trained on Hermione had not changed as it moved to met Harry.

'Yes, and I'm even going to be presumptuous enough to ask you to leave it.' He said, voice high and cold, a smile plastered on his lips.

'Or what Potter? You going to slit our throats?' She drawled.

'Slitting throats is all a bit old hat to me now, I've got some better ideas.' The centre girl didn't react, but they both saw the girl on her right flinch.

There was a pregnant pause before the middle girl rolled her eyes.

'I've got better things to do in my free time than talk to demented half bloods.' The girl said, before turning on her hell and exiting through the other door, quickly followed by her friends.

Harry made his way over to Hermione, who had turned to face him.

'I hope you aren't expecting a thank you.' Hermione said, in between hiccups and choked off sobs. Her face was red and puffy.

'No I was actually planning to apologise.' He said sitting down next to her on the slightly wet white tiles. 'Who was that?'

'Elizabeth Crouch.' Hermione said and then sniffed. 'She's really clever, I looked up to her…'

Harry didn't know what to say, as he awkwardly put a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

'Why are people so cruel Harry?' Hermione was looking off into space.

'Er… lots of reasons I guess. People bully people because they think they can get away with it, because that's person is different or because their jealous. You fit into all of them. Also the stupid muggleborn thing.' Harry finished, lamely.

'And why are you here Harry?' Hermione asked, her head turning towards him, and a bit of her anger reappearing.

'I want to be your friend, and I'm sorry for making you really scared just to win the duel.' He said, his hand retreating from her shoulder.

'You only want to be my friend because I'm smart.' Hermione accused, shaking her head.

'Well I mean, I guess so yeah? We all like people for their virtues, right? I like Draco because he's charming and good with magic, and I guess there's similar reasons for him liking me, that's how friendship works right?'

'I think that's a very Slytherin way of thinking about it.' Hermione said, smiling weakly.

'Yeah I guess.' Harry reached inside his robe pocket. 'Hey, look at this.' He said as he pulled his invisibility cloak out of his pocket.

'Oh wow.' Hermione said as he passed the silvery flowing material to her. 'What is it?'

'An invisibility cloak, its the true invisibility cloak according to Dumbledore, whatever that means. So yeah, do you want to go for a walk?' He whispered.

'An invisible walk?' She replied, eyebrows raised.

'Well without wanting to sound super weird, there's like people who follow me around on Dumbledore's orders and yeah I'd like to think they didn't know where I was for a while, and I thought you'd might want to disappear for a while too.'

'These people, they're invisible too?'

'Yep.'

'You live a very strange life Harry Potter.'

'Yep.'

* * *

Hermione and Harry had thrown off the cloak when they were a decent distance from the castle, and were now tromping across the wet February grass. She had initially complained that it wouldn't be very nice to go walking in this weather, but Harry had pointed out they could do magic, and they had departed the castle equipped with heating and drying charms.

'What did you say your parents did Hermione?' Harry hadn't been paying an immense amount of attention at the start of their conversation, glancing over his shoulder to look for invisible pursuers, as stupid as that was.

'Dentists, Harry, their dentists.'

'And what do they think about magic?'

Hermione shrugged.

'Its kind of strange isn't it? I'm not sure it really feels properly real to them, they've literally never seen me do anything with my wand, all they have is my accidental magic, which they had already explained away when my letter arrived. Honestly I'm sometimes surprised they even agreed to let me go, and they insist I still keep up with my muggle education.'

'Wait a minute, as well as being ridiculously ahead of everyone in our year, your also managing to do what muggle students our age are doing at the same time?'

'I'd say I'm doing more than just 'managing' Harry' Hermione said, smiling shyly. 'How do your… you live with muggles right?'

'Yeah with my Aunt and Uncle. My Aunt, my dad's sister, she doesn't like magic, thinks it got her brother killed, which I guess is true, but she only wants the best for me. My Uncle, I dunno, he thinks its 'funny business', but he thinks I'm 'funny' so you know, well suited.'

'And how does Sirius Black fit into this?'

Harry looked at Hermione who looked back innocently.

'So you do read the papers?'

'Why wouldn't I, I'm trying to learn everything about the wizarding world?'

They were coming up on a small wooden house at the edge of the grounds, where the forbidden forest started. In what looked a vegetable garden a veritable giant of a man was rooting around, and Harry felt a flash of recognition.

'Huh, that's Hagrid, my Uncles told me about him.' Harry felt a brief moment of embarrassment, his Uncles had encouraged him to see Hagrid as soon as he arrived to Hogwarts.

Hermione gave him a look.

'I'll just talk to him for a minute, and then we can go back to the castle.' Harry continued. 'You can stay here if you want.'

'Here!? In the middle of a field? No thank you Potter.'

'Yeah yeah alright.'

They had nearly reached the fence around the garden by this point, and they were loud enough for Hagrid to glance up, doing a double take on seeing Harry.

'Hagrid!' Harry called, as he put his hands around the rough wooden fence encircling the cabbage patch.

'Its like seeing a bloody ghost! Forgive my language Harry, but you look just like your dad. Though I suppose people probably tell you that all the time.' Hagrid said as he trampled his cabbages into his enthusiasm to reach Harry. 'And who's your friend?'

'This is Hermione.' He said in regards to the silent girl besides him.

'Lovely to meet you Hermione, would you two like to come in for a spot of tea, I'm just about done here?' Hagrid said, glancing back at his now partially crushed vegetable.

'We have to be getting back to the castle.' Hagrid's face fell. 'But, I'd love to come round tomorrow, if you're free?'

'How's two o'clock?'

'Good for me.'


	27. Chapter 25: My Blood is Pure

'You enjoy your time with Granger, Potter?' Draco drawled as he entered the Slytherin dormitory. He'd walked Hermione back to Ravenclaw Tower, sans cloak, and then made his way to the Dungeons. The blonde boy was reclined on his bed, reading a book.

'I did actually.' He said hanging up his non-invisible cloak.

'The grand exploits of Harry Potter! He defeated the Dark Lord as a baby and now he has dragged a decent conversation out of Hermione Granger, we should build a statue!'

'Very funny Draco.' Harry said, sitting on his bed, facing Draco. 'You know when I found her she was getting bullied by some older Ravenclaws, they were calling her mudblood and a load of other stuff.'

'Oh, that's not called for.'

'Quite.'

A heavy awkward silence hung between the two of them.

'Harry I'm not a base bigot.' Draco said eventually. 'But you've got to realise that blood purism is correct.'

'I can't say it seems very real in class.' Harry replied, his arms crossed.

Draco rolled his eyes.

'The point is not that individual muggleborn witches and wizards can't be skilled at magic, but rather how you produce people with magic. Its know for a fact that all 'muggleborn' wizards have magical ancestry, and the more common the magical ancestry the more likely their children are to have magic. Continual diluting of our blood will just eventually lead to wizards, dying out, there is no other truth Harry.' Draco said, clearly a carefully drilled and prepared speech.

'And that means eleven year old girls crying in bathrooms does it? That's a sacrifice your willing to make?'

'Grow up Potter.' Draco snapped. 'Magic is a wondrous gift. We live much longer in superior health, we can travel faster and further for free, and to fall into true poverty is almost impossible. It is worth much much more than the tears of a single girl, I would sacrifice much more.'

'Its easy to sacrifice others, what are you going sacrifice Draco?'

'My Father still languishes in Azkaban for what he did to preserve our blood!' Draco said, standing and jabbing his finger at Harry.

'Then what was my filthy mudblood Father doing when he opposed him? Voldemort nearly destroyed this country! There's no magic or blood status when were all dead!' Harry stood too, and stepped forward.

'The Ministry are destroying this country more and more each day!' The two boys were now almost nose to nose.

Harry held Draco's gaze for a long moment before shaking his head.

'Sometimes I really question how we're friends.'

'I often think the same thing Potter.'


	28. Chapter 26: The Trial, Part One

A/N: Apologies for the lack of updates I was on holiday. After this I have four more chapters in reserve, but I'm not writing more at the moment, and probably won't find time to until December, so I don't know when I will post the rest of the chapters, but will try to upload the rest of the trial soon.

* * *

'I hear you've gone unbeaten in the Duelling club this term Harry.'

Harry blushed at Dumbledore's comment. It was Harry's day in court, and they were sat in a waiting room in the Ministry of Magic, just outside of the Wizengamot chambers. The room was all severe black stone, even the benches Harry and the Headmaster were sat on, which seemed like they had been carved directly from the stone when the chamber had been excavated.

'My big bouts Sir, I haven't really won through magical skill, have I?' Harry had realised recently he hadn't really proved much beating Hermione and Selwyn how he had.

'I don't know about that Harry.' Dumbledore said, smiling. 'You have shown determination and the ability to think your way out of problems, both essential traits for any great wizard.' As he spoke a young witch wearing a flowing black robe entered and lent over to whisper in the old man's ear. 'Ah well Harry, I must be off.' He said as the witch stood and swiftly exited the room. 'Do you have any final questions?'

'No, Sir.' Harry's nerves were shot, and he was feeling quite ill, but there wasn't anything Dumbledore could say that would relieve these feelings.

'Don't worry my boy, things will go perfectly.' Dumbledore said, briefly laying his had his Harry's shoulder before turning away to enter the courtroom.

Harry waited another ten or so minutes fidgeting away in the waiting room before a clerk came take him up to the visitor's gallery. He was on a raised platform sat above the courtroom. The room was made of the same material as the waiting room, but here the black stone was threaded with gold. At the rear of the room were the representatives of the Sacred Twenty Eight. Twenty eight separate benches forming a semi circle, and on some benches sat multiple members of the same family, though of course each family would only get a single vote. For instance sat by Narcissa Malfoy was Draco, who Harry was still not on speaking terms with following their latest argument. Elsewhere was Ron's mother, who he had missed the name of, and who Harry presumed was Ron's younger sister.

Harry spotted Snape at the front of the visitors benches, and made his way over, but found himself sparkled by light. After a moment of blindness he realised that directly opposite the visitors gallery was that of the press, and they, on spotting him, had gone wild, flashing their cameras again and again.

They only paused when a boom echoed through the chamber, emanating from the front. Harry glanced over, and sat in what he presumed was the judge's chair was Albus Dumbledore.

'Order, Order!' Dumbledore's magically enhanced voice echoed around the room. 'The presence of the Press here is a privilege, not a right, one I am Happy to remove if they are disruptive to proceedings.' Harry shook his head, Dumbledore had said the judge would be 'friendly', but failed to mention that it would be him.

On Dumbledore's left was an empty seat, presumably where Harry would sit when he was called, and on his right sat Fletcher, chained. Harry did his best not to look at him.

Harry sat, receiving a brief nod from Snape, who was here to act as a character witness for him, apparently someone like him speaking about Draco's character would be considered insulting.

'In the name of the Sacred Families and all Britain's Witches and Wizards, I, Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, do declare this court session open.' The murmuring in the courtroom was silenced as he begun. 'Lady Longbottom, representing the prosecution, and Lady Macmillan, representing the defence, do you declare that you will act in all honesty and honour, that you will act not for your own gain, but for the truth, without prejudice, and that if you fail in this role, you pray that your peers snap your wand, and that your magic withers?'

'I do swear!' Augusta Longbottom echoed, almost shouting. The Lady Longbottom seemed to the opposite of her grandson in every manner, a tall, thin and bony, her voice was strong and authoritarian.

'I do swear.' Lady Macmillan repeated. Macmillan was a middle age woman, the severity of her bearing aided by an angry red scar that ran across her face. Dumbledore had told him she was the real power behind Minister Crouch.

'Lady Longbottom, would you like to give your opening statement?'

'I would Chief Warlock. On the first of January a young wizard was subject to a murderous assault by one Amadeus Fletcher, an assault that would have succeeded if it were not for the exceptional magical abilities of the boy himself, and the honourable and swift actions of Lady's Greengrass and Malfoy. This assault was conducted as a failed attempt at vengeance for the event's of Halloween 1981. The day on which Amadeus Fletcher's master, 'Lord' Voldemort was vanquished…'

'Objection! Mr. Fletcher bears no Dark Mark, and was never prosecuted for such a charge. 'Lady Macmillan interrupted.

'Objection fails. A Dark Mark is only revealed if the subjects wills it, as you very well know Lady Macmillan. Regardless a lack of a Dark Mark or a lack of a criminal record is insufficient to prove that one did not serve Voldemort.' Dumbledore replied. The Ladies of the court, as well as the handful of Lords seemed unbothered by the use of Voldemort's name. 'Lady Longbottom, you may continue.'

'Thank you Chief Warlock. 'Lord' Voldemort was vanquished after failing to kill Harry Potter, the boy Amadeus Fletcher also failed to kill, although sadly the boy's parents, the honourable martyrs Lily and James Potter were killed that night. On the morning of the First of January Mr. Potter and Master Draco Malfoy were celebrating the New Year by flying their brooms, as generation after generation of young British Witches and Wizards have…'

'Potter!' Snape hissed, jabbing his particularly sharp elbow into Harry's side. 'Your up!'

Harry had really severely zoned out. He carefully stood, surreptitiously wiping the drool from his mouth with the back of his hand. He proceeded down the stairs, carefully avoiding looking at Fletcher, until he had got past him. He entered the the witness stand, and stood there staring into the middle distance, trying to keep his nerves in check.

'Mr. Potter, your wand?' Dumbledore was smiling down kindly at him from the judge's chair.

'Yes Sir.' Harry muttered taking his wand, and raising it up before his face, conveniently giving his eyes something to focus on, putting the rest of the room into soft focus.

'Harry Potter, do you swear, on your magic and on your honour that you will do your utmost to tell the truth today?'

'I do.' He said robotically.

'Do you accept that failing to do so is a violation of the most dear principles of our society, and that such a violation makes any punishment justified?'

'I do.'

'Very good, Lady Macmillan you may begin your questioning.'

Luckily unlike US crime dramas Harry had seen on TV Macmillan was not pacing in front of him but rather remained in her seat, and projected her voice magically. She first asked a few establishing questions, which Harry answered mechanically.

'At this point you claim the Fletcher began to approach you?'

'Yes, Lady Macmillan.'

'Could you describe his actions up to the point where you casted?'

'Well he apologised to Draco for what he was about to do, then he like flung him aside. He was talking about Voldemort and stuff. I tried to take my wand out but he disarmed me, so I rose my hands in surrender, and it was at this point that I cast the spell.'

'Is it correct, Mr. Potter, that you cast the Severing Charm at this point?'

'Yes, Lady Macmillan.'

'Could you explain why you choose the Severing Charm Mr. Potter?'

'Er no, not really.'

Macmillan's eyebrows slowly rose up her expressionless face.

'I don't really know why I choose that spell, Lady Macmillan.' Harry continued, feeling the pressure. He briefly fantasied about just blurting out that Voldemort made him do it.

'Have you ever used the Severing Charm on anyone else Mr. Potter?'

'No, Lady Macmillan.'

'Have you ever thought about using this spell on anyone Mr. Potter?'

Harry opened his mouth to answer but the Longbottom matriarch spoke first.

'Objection! There is no need for Mr. Potter to expound on his general mental state.'

'Objection carries, please keep your questions relevant Lady Macmillan.'

The Lady rolled her eyes.

'And after casting the spell, what did you do?'

'I went to get my wand.'

'You didn't think to help Mr. Fletcher?'

'I mean there wasn't much I could do without my wand really.' Harry replied, shrugging. 'Also you know, he had just tried to kill me.'

'Do you think its justified to use deadly force in the circumstances you faced?'

'I think all of the laws of the Ministry say that, yeah.' Dumbledore had really drilled this point into him.

Someone in the background tittered, swiftly ended when Lady Macmillan snapped her head around.

'And after you got your wand, did you attempt to heal Mr. Fletcher?'

'I don't know any healing spells, anyway Lady's Greengrass and Malfoy were nearly there.' Dumbledore had explained to Harry that lies were best when filled with as much truth as possible, so Kingsley Shacklebolt and Dedalus Diggle had been replaced with Lady's Malfoy and Greengrass, to make them seem less incompetent, and conceal that Harry was followed around by two of Dumbledore's own all day and night.

'And what did they do when they arrived?'

'Lady Greengrass started healing Fletcher while Lady Malfoy checked on me and Draco.'

'How did you react when Lady Malfoy approached you?'

'Er, I was sick on her shoes and then I fainted, Lady Macmillan.'

More titters. They only merited an eye roll from Macmillan this time.

'You may go Potter, I have no further questions.'


	29. Chapter 27: The Trial, Part Two

Up next was Snape. Harry thought things were going pretty well, Macmillan had failed to bait Harry into inditing himself, or telling the truth.

'Mr. Sinistra-' Harry could see Snape's jaw clench at being addressed by his wife's name. 'You are Mr. Potter's Head of House, is that correct?'

'It is.' Snape said in his normal cold, slow tone, no trace of annoyance in it.

'And, Mr . Sinistra, what is your opinion on the rumours that Mr. Potter is a parselmouth?' There were no objections from Longbottom, the fact that Snape was a character witness had expanded the range of questions he could be asked.

'They are… false.' Snape said slowly. Harry smirked behind his hand, Macmillan was really going to have to draw every syllable out of him by force.

'Would you like to elaborate on that?'

'Potter saw a snake, and hissed at it, his friends misunderstood this as genuine communication in a language none of them had ever heard. That is all.'

'How can you be so certain of that Professor?'

'Because its an utterly ridiculous notion. The last line to bear such a gift was the Gaunt family, who lost their last scion when Mr. Potter destroyed him.'

'And you do not think that it was possible that gift was past along on that fateful October night?'

'Have you ever heard of such a magic Lady Macmillan?'

'Have you ever heard such survive the Killing Curse?' Damn that was a good point, Harry thought.

'One absurdity happening does not imply that a second must therefore occur.'

'Let us move on shall we, Severus?' Harry crinkled his nose, her calling him Severus was almost the same as calling him boy. 'Am I right to believe that Harry Potter was involved in an altercation in the Slytherin Common Room where he cast an offensive spell on another pupil?'

'There was an incidence you could describe as such.'

'What is your assessment of this incident?'

'Well I gave Potter a full terms worth of detention because of it.' Harry blushed slightly. 'I think he acted foolishly, but not out of the bounds you would expect from a normal eleven year old wizard.'

'Did you reassess this after he nearly murdered Mr. Fletcher?'

'There is only one attempted murderer in this room Lady Macmillan, and he is the man in chains, not the boy in the visitors gallery. I think he showed quick thinking, magical ability, and a cool head that many adult wizards would be shamed by. I have never had to kill in my own self defence, but I know that many in this room have, and they are the dignified and honoured amongst us, including of course yourself. '

'The war is over, Severus.'

'Sadly Lady Macmillan I think we find out more each day that it isn't.'

They glared at each for a few moments before Lady Macmillan, perhaps realising she had found her match, dismissed him.

The last to make a statement was the man himself, Fletcher.

Harry finally allowed himself to gaze at the man. He was skinny, with a ratty face, and dark hair. He had what must be a purely for-show bandage around his neck and was nervously wringing his hand. He really looked the victim and Harry found himself sneering, only restraining himself for the sake of the journalists.

'What is your account of the events that New Year's morning, Mr. Fletcher?' Lady Longbottom asked.

'I was just working on the garden like I did every day for Lady Malfoy, been working it on for years I have.' Harry wondered if he'd been coached, or if he really did act like the stereotypical impression of a servile working class man. Did the wizarding world have a working class? 'Mr. Potter and Master Malfoy had been up on their brooms, but they ended up in a bit of a tumble when they'd landed. They got up and started to fight a bit, had their wands out. I thought it was probably getting a bit heated so I went over, had my wand out just like Mr. Potter said, but I wasn't intending anyone any harm. I moved Draco off with my wand, and apologised, just like Mr. Potter said, but I didn't say any of that stuff about You-Know-Who. I saw Potter there with his wand out and I'm ashamed to admit I got a bit scared, I'd heard some dark rumours about young Mr. Potter I have. So I did disarm him, and then I thought that was that, until I saw Mr. Potter cast a spell, and blood just exploded from my throat, after that everything was a bit of a blur.'

'You deny also beginning to say the incantation of the killing curse?

'That I do my Lady, I didn't say anything of the sort.'

'You don't think a stranger approaching a young wizard, casting on both him and his friend, and not providing a proper explanation, is not sufficient to prove hostile intent?'

'I never said I acted proper good my Lady, just that I certainly wasn't trying to kill him.'

'Draco Malfoy also recalls you starting to say the killing curse, do you accuse him of lying? Or do you think the boys had a joint hallucination?' A commoner accusing a scion of the Twenty Eight of lying was normally a poor idea in court, Harry had been informed.

'I was thinking that too my Lady, but Lady Macmillan assured me that our memories aren't necessarily consistent and can end up being the same as what we hear from others. I'm sure Master Draco remembers me saying that.' Good dodge, Harry thought.

'What possible reason is there for an adult wizard to disarm a young wizard without explanation instead of just using a shield charm?''

'He puts the fear in my that boy.' Fletcher said, shivering in his booth.

'Would you like to elaborate on that thought?'

'That boy… he's the Dark Lord returned!' Fletcher looked around the room feverishly. 'How do you all not see! He does things no boy should be able to do! If you'd seen his cold dead eyes when he cast that spell you all would-'

'Desist your ranting!' Lady Longbottom shouted, but Fletcher pay her no heed.

-see! The Dark Lord did not die! He just switched bodies! You must-'

With a flick of Dumbledore's wand Fletcher was silenced, his mouth still moved but no sound came out.

'Order, Order!' Dumbledore shouted, slamming his fist down on the pulpit as the courtroom collapsed into chaos.


	30. Chapter 28: The Trial, Aftermath

Fletcher was convicted, fifteen votes to eleven. It was a strange case all in all, and it had ended in a strange vote. The Progressive 'Dumbledore' families like the Abott's and the Weasley's had voted to convicted, as well had those allied to Greengrass and Malfoy's like the Parkison family. On the other side the 'Ministry' families like the Crouch's and Fawley's had found themselves in bed with Voldemort Loyalists like the Avery's. It felt like a completely hollow victory, it seemed like there was a conspiracy a. What was Dumbledore doing, silencing Fletcher like that?

Now Harry was stood with Dumbledore and Ladies Greengrass, Malfoy and Longbottom outside the Ministry, at the top of Diagon Alley. Draco was here, but he and Harry still weren't speaking.

'Mr. Potter, do you often see my Grandson? He didn't mention you in his letters.' Lady Longbottom asked, peering down at Harry.

'Er, well I'm friends with his friends, like Ron Weasley, but I think he's scared of me.'

'Scared of you? My Grandson? Well that won't do at all, I will write to him as soon as I get home instructing him to be your friend.'

'Er, okay, sounds cool Lady Longbottom.' Harry replied, Dumbledore was preparing to speak to the reporters, when the distant sound of shouting that he'd been hearing started to get louder.

'I thought the Aurors were meant to have this place locked down!' Lady Malfoy said as she tightly gripped Draco's shoulders.

'That bitch Crouch or her puppet master Macmillan must have stripped them down, she wants a spectacle!' Lady Longbottom shouted, loud enough for the press to hear.

A couple of the more nervous journalists began to apparate away while the rest continued to snap away at the strange group of wizards and witches in front of them. With a flick of his wand Dumbledore erected some kind of barricade between them.

'I will return to Hogwarts, I advise you all to do the same. It is best we are involved as little as possible. Although I expect it is already too late.' He said taking a grip on Harry shoulder.

'Take Draco with you.' Narcissa said, releasing the boy.

'Of course.' Dumbledore replied grabbing hold of the other boy, and then Harry was being pulled through a straw.

Dumbledore left the two of them at the edge of the grounds before phoenix-flashing somewhere else. It was decidedly less impressive the second time

They'd been walking for a couple minutes when Draco eventually spoke.

'Well what did you think of that then?'

'Think of what?' Harry replied.

'The whole court thing.' Draco said, waving a hand.

Harry shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, and kick a rock.

'Well it was a total stitch up, wasn't it? Like he was totally guilty, but they still made it look like a stitch up.'

'Yeah, totally.'

Harry turned to Draco with his brows pressed low.

'Your mum was one of the ones doing the stitching up.'

'Yeah, so what?' It was now Draco's turn to kick rocks.

'You don't support what she's doing?'

'No!' Draco shouted and then glanced around awkwardly. 'Harry, I'm a third child, and a wizard to boot, I stand to inherit nothing, my family promises me nothing but to pay for a dowry.' He continued more quietly.

'Hey Draco, let's talk about this properly somewhere else, I never know when someone is following me.' Harry said, pulling his invisibility cloak from his pocket.

Draco had been sufficiently impressed with his cloak, Harry had considered not telling them that it was the true invisibility cloak, but he decided he had to trust his friend. In the end Draco hadn't even believed him anyway.

They were not sat at the cramped top of an out of the way tower. They were sat with their backs to opposite walls, grey flagstones beneath them.

'Harry you've got to see that Dumbledore is never going to do anything for wizards, did you see how comfortable he was there? He's one hundred percent part of the system. He's just slowing stuff down, but in fifty years we'll be most of the way to being like France. Do you know how stuff is for wizards there?'

'I do my best not to think about it to be honest.'

'They're given some perfunctory schooling and then married off at seventeen. Obviously they aren't allowed to go to Beauxbatons. Unlike Hogwarts you can apparate into these schools, but not out! After that they normally don't have to bother, most are so indoctrinated they don't even have to try to keep them there. You know there's an ongoing court case against Blaise Father, to send him back to France?'

'I mean he might actually of killed those Witches, but yeah I guess he isn't going to see real justice in France, but what about what's going on in Bulgaria?'

'What of it.' Draco shrugged angrily. 'Anyway Bulgaria is only one country, and a small one too. The same stuff that is happening in France is going on in Hispania and Quebec too.'

'And the same stuff that's going on in Bulgaria is going on in New England. We can't dismiss bad stuff just because it's happening to witches.'

'It's not the same! Just because wizards are better off than witches in some countries doesn't mean that we should ignore that overall its wizards that are the ones in trouble, and things are only getting worse.'

'Yeah Draco, I agree, but that's not my point. We need to be fighting for equality not just for 'wizards' if we want to really change things for the better.'

'What do you mean we Harry?'

'I mean we, me and you. Today, right now, we should promise, swear it on whatever you want, that we'll fight for equality in this country, and the rest of the world. Whether that be with Dumbledore-' Draco sneered. '-Voldemort-' Harry choked the word out. '-or making our own way.'

'You would never join with the Dark Lord.'

'And you think you'd never join with Dumbledore. I can't imagine any possible world where I side with Voldemort, but that's not the only option, we can build something together.'

'Harry, there's two of us and we're eleven.'

'That just means we've got more time and space to grow.' Harry said winking. 'But Draco, I'm being serious, I think we can accomplish a lot together.'

'I don't believe that you'd give up on Dumbledore.' Draco said shaking his head.

'And I don't believe you'd go against your family, and that you wouldn't immediately flock to Voldemort if he came back, but we both need to go out on a limb.'

'You want me to swear something Potter?' Draco crossed his arms.

'Yeah, let me think for a moment…' Harry said, and the paused. 'I, Harry James Potter, swear to work alongside Draco Malfoy, and all who may also take this oath to fight for equality in Britain, with whoever we think is the best option to achieve such. This oath lasts until we graduate Hogwarts, at which point it may be renewed or broken as each person wishes. If I break it may my wand be snapped and my magic wither.'

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry, and said nothing for a few seconds.

'I, Draco Malfoy, Whose Father is of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, swear to work alongside all who may also take this oath to fight for equality in Britain, with whoever we think is the best option to achieve such. This oath lasts until we graduate Hogwarts, at which point it may be renewed or broken as each person wishes. If I break it may my wand be snapped and my magic wither.' He said, and then shook his head. 'We'll have forgotten about this by next year.'

'I'm not promising anything Draco, but we are the best Wizards in our year.'


	31. Chapter 29: Practise Club

The morning papers were an incoherent mess, the thing he could make out most clearly was that he was getting even more strange looks the normal. From what he could piece together from the papers Britain had seen its worst rioting since Voldemort's war, though it had only last a couple of hours, and no one had died. One unfortunate wizard had lost a leg in a way that no healing could fix, and Pro-Dumbledore papers had reported that he was too poor to afford a fancy magical one. The reasons why they were angry also seemed unclear, Pro-Voldemort, Anti Ministry, Anti Dumbledore or Anti Greengrass. This unclear rage had been enough to unify all the papers in condemnation although the Dumbledore papers were generally less forthright with their condemnation. Foreign papers just thought it seemed to show the barbaric nature of Britain, French papers thought it showed that they were right that wizards shouldn't be allowed to roam freely.

'H-Harry.'

Harry turned from the table to see Neville Longbottom behind him. Poor awkward, rotund Neville.

'Er my Grandma… well I mean I… its just that-' Harry heard Daphne giggle. He gave her a quick glare and leapt to his feet.

'Neville, lets walk.'

'My grandmother said it was terrible what they're saying in the papers about you.' Neville said as they walked in a random direction away from the great hall.

'And what do you think?'

'Er, I guess it depends if their telling the truth or not.' Neville said, blushing.

Harry laughed.

'Yeah, fair enough I guess.' He said and shrugged. 'Some of it is true some of it isn't, but they really twist how they show things too. Hitting him with a severing charm was probably a bit much, but he was really trying to murder me mate, you don't have a lot of time to consider when your trying to save yourself from a Deatheater.'

'Ah huh.' Neville replied. Harry thought that describing violent assaults he'd committed probably wasn't the best approach if he wanted Neville to get over his fear of him.

'Sorry that Daphne was laughing at you.'

'It happens.'

'It shouldn't' Harry said shaking his head. 'You shouldn't accept people being cruel to you Neville.'

'I don't just 'accept it', I just can't do anything about it! I trip over my words all the time, and people see how bad I am in class and think they can do whatever they want to me.' Neville said anger rising.

Harry smiled at Neville's reddening face.

'You didn't trip over any of those words Neville. Your trying to get into duelling club right? I'm trying to make a duelling club practise group, you should come.'

* * *

'Impressive thing to be able to levitate at our age.'

Harry jumped, nearly losing focus and dropping the desk he was floating over to the side of the room.

He turned to see Asa stood in the doorway.

'Er, yeah I guess. Hi, Hello.'

'Hello.' She replied, and swanned into the room. 'Daphne invited me if your wondering.'

'Oh cool.' He said, putting the desk down at the side of the room, next to the pile.

'I'm sorry by the way, for ignoring you these past couple months.'

'Yeah don't worry about it.' Harry said, muttering the Levitation Charm under his breath so he could continue to clear a space in the middle of the room.

'Potter, for light's sake, put that desk down and actually look at me.'

Harry slowly moved his wand down until the desk tap against the floor, and turned to face Asa and her glare.

'I do have a first name you know, Asa.'

'Harry. I'm sorry I acted so childishly after you beat me in duelling club.'

'Apology accepted, but we are children you know Asa.'

'You don't act like much of one Harry, nearly killing adult Wizards and all that.'

Harry had thought the Fletcher thing would bother him more, but Harry rarely thought about the actual incident. It didn't really feel real.

'Do you have a preferred conspiracy theory? Voldemort ones are the most common but I've heard some good ones about Werewolves and Vampires lately.'

'I'm very open, I believe something different every week.

'Great stuff, do you want me to help me prepare the room or are you just going to stand there?'

As it turned out desk levitation wasn't so impressive, since Asa could do it too, though she was much slower and informed Harry that if she had done as many as he had she would have ended up exhausting herself before practise started.

Harry was forewarned about the next arrival due to being able to hear Daphne talking the ear off whatever poor fool had accompanied her here, but he did get a shock when he saw it was Neville who had accompanied the dark haired witch.

'Hello Harry!' Daphne said, and gave a wink to Asa. 'I managed to catch Neville here in the corridor. I apologised to him and he kindly offered to accompany me here. He's a very good listener!'

Harry glanced over at a shell shocked looking Neville.

'I'm sure he is.'

Everyone else in dribs and drabs, and quickly formed back into their normal friendship groups. On his left Neville, Ron, Seamus and Dean, on his right Draco, Daphne, Blaise and Asa, and in the middle, alone, with her back straight and arms crossed was Hermione Granger.

'So yeah hi everyone. Obviously we've got duelling club but we just do actual duels, and Professor does give good instructions and advice, we don't get to actually practise spells, so I thought it'd be a good idea to start a group where we could. Obviously mastering the shield charm would really help us, so I'm going to let Hermione take the stage.'

Harry started to walk forward, taking up Hermione's old position as she went to the front of their little crowd. As he turned back to face her he saw her take a deep breath, so Harry flashed her a thumbs up.

'I'm sure by know you all know the incantation of the shield charm, and all the correct wand movements and so on. Well maybe not everyone-' Hermione gave a significant glance in Neville's direction, who blushed in response, but then moved on. '- but regardless what we will be practising today is various forms of spell-concentration.'

Harry thanked his lucky stars that Hermione was doing well, if she could do anything in a non-awkward manner it was lecture.

'All of you currently do three forms of spell-concentration, you do the movement, you say the words, and you use a wand. As at least Harry knows, you don't need to do any of these to cast a spell, they just focus your magic, making the spell less wasteful and more like to actually go off. There are three different additional methods we will try out to today to help accentuate your focus. The first you likely do frequently by accident, and this is imagining.' Hermione said, placing her left hand on the side of her forehead. 'Imagining if what it sounds like, spell performance noticeably improves if you imagine the spell happening in your mind.'

'The other methods are diametrically opposed. One is calming and meditative and the other is placing yourself under pressure, danger, threat or generally any situation . Obviously the first is not very useful in a duel, or really any situation where you may be called on to use the shield charm, but if you achieve a spell once your more likely to be able to do it in future.'

Hermione paused and looked around the room.

'Any questions?

There were a couple moments of cold silence before Harry piped up.

'No, let's start!' He said slightly too quick and loud.

* * *

'So, how come they don't teach us these methods in class?' Harry said to Hermione's back.

The ten of them were sat sprawled around the centre of the room, thoroughly exhausted, luckily it was a Saturday afternoon.

'Huh?' Hermione replied, clearly she'd been mentally somewhere else when he asked. 'Oh well, they do eventually, but it's considered dangerous, as you can burn out your magic.' She said, rolling over to face Harry.

'What?' Harry replied, shocked. 'And you just ignored that?'

'There were no actual accounts of it happening to anyone in any of the books I found, I just think our educators are acting with an abundance of caution. If you want to succeed and excel, cannot act with caution, you need to push boundaries.'

'That's not what I expected you to say, but cool.' Harry replied. None of them apart from Hermione had actually produced a shield charm today, apart from Harry getting a bit of golden mist to come out of his wand, and Draco's stinging charm had gone straight through that, but they had only practised the shield charm for like fifteen minutes at the end. Before that they had focused on working out if people responded best to calming or pressure inducing techniques, and which of these techniques people responded to best. Harry was unsurprisingly a pressure guy, but it turned out Neville was too, you just had to turn the thumbscrews enough, something Draco had enjoyed far too much. Harry thought Draco was clearing a clam guy but he refused to admit, brushing off Hermione's attempts to make him meditate or do deep breathing or whatever.

'Right we should clear out, it's getting on.' Harry said, standing and brushing himself down. 'I'll put everything back where it was, you guys getting going.'

'Your exhausted, Harry! Don't be arrogant I'll help you.' Hermione exclaimed.

'I'll stay too.' Ron offered.

'Alright, but three is more than enough, get out of the way the rest of you.' Harry said waving his hands.

Once everyone had departed the three of them started levitating tables. They worked in silence for a while, before Ron began to speak.

'You're good at teaching Hermione.'

'And you learnt well Ronald.'

And then nothing again, but Harry was glad for those few words.

Once they were finished Hermione made her excuses and left leaving the two of them to walk the halls.

'I know it's still a while away but do you want to come round to mine during the Easter hols?' Ron asked, some small amount of nerves in his voice.

'Er, yeah sure. Where do you live?'

'It's a small wizarding village called Ottery in Devon. About eight families live thereabouts, they used to be further apart but they got moved closer together so we could have joint wards, you know, because of the war. I mean it's a bit ramshackled but its home.' He said, shrugging.

'Wait, you moved the houses or you moved house?'

'We moved the houses.' Ron said, as if it was the most boring thing in the world.

'That's a thing you can do?'

'I mean it's a bit of a palaver, you need a group of people to do it, and you can end up dropping your house if you aren't careful, but yeah it's pretty doable. Can't muggles?'

'No, I mean I guess it's possible but it'd be more effort than it's worth. You'd have to knock out all the pipes and rearrange all the electric.'

'Electric, what's that?'

Harry opened his mouth, but then just blew out air.

'I was going to ask Draco once what a house elf is, but he started and I just stopped him, it was far too much. Electricity is a thing like that. Anyway you've got a lot of siblings right?' Harry said, trying to put the conversation back on track.

'Not siblings mate, just sisters.' Ron scoffed. 'It's been a bit mad growing up with them, being the only boy, you know, being treat as the special one. But it's a bit less mental these days Charlie just moved out, so it's just the five of us now, plus mum and dad. It'll be easier now with er-' Ron hesitated for a moment '- you know er money and stuff now too.'

'Right Ron, don't take this the wrong way, but your mum is on the Wizengamot right? I mean I saw her there so dunno why I'm asking.'

'Yeah?'

'Well I mean, it doesn't pay? Or like I mean I don't want to say your mum is corrupt or whatever, but surely you can make some money off it. My Uncle is always going on about how much money Muggle members of parliament make.'

'No, it doesn't pay.' Ron said shaking his head. 'And there isn't any money to be made voting for the stuff my Mum votes for, defending the rights of magical creatures, muggleborns and wizards. If she was willing to vote to consolidate the power of the big families or let the French buy whatever they wanted we could be living in a Palace, but she's not, so we aren't.'

'And you agree with her?'

'I mean yeah I guess. I don't think about it so much, but Dumbledore is the only hope for Wizards, isn't he?'

'There's certainly no one else on offer.' Harry said, offering up his reluctant agreement.

'You know Harry back in the day every family was on the Wizengamot, that's what the name means, room for wizards in Gothic. Don't ask me why they picked Gothic.' Ron said, waving a hand. 'But eventually they stopped letting new families on, and then over the past thousand years loads of families have died out and that's how you've got your 'Sacred Twenty Eight', there's nothing special about them.'

'Huh.' Harry said in reply, before looking around himself. 'Right Ron I should got that way-' Harry continued, pointing a thumb down an adjoining corridor. '-but see you soon, tell me the details about me coming round and I'll be there.'

'Yeah mate, see you.' Ron replied, setting off the other way for Gryffindor Tower.


	32. Chapter 30: Deportation

Harry arrived to his dormitory to the sound of hacked off sobs emmanting from behind the closed curtains of Blaise's bed. He immediately set off toward it.

'Potter. Harry.' Came a hissed whisper, and he snapped his gaze around to see Draco with his head stuck out of his own drawn curtains. Draco moved his head to indicate Harry should come over, which he reluctantly did.

'What?' Harry whispered once he was sat on Draco's bed.

'Talking to Blaise at the moment won't help anything, he needs some time.' Draco replied, sat at the rear of his bed.

'How do you know that?'

'Cause he told me so Potter.'

'Just cause he told you so…' Harry said, before deciding there wasn't any point arguing with Draco. 'Whatever, did he at least tell you what's happened?'

'Yeah, Wizengamot has agreed to hear the French's request to extradite his Father, and it's not looking good.'

'Fuck.' Harry replied, his voice raising.

Draco shushed him, pressing a finger to his lips.

'But yeah, normally the traditionalists would never vote to send anyone to the French, but he's French himself so they don't really care. The Ministry lot would do anything to help the French, and for the Progressives it's a bit of a hard case to throw yourself behind, considering you know, maybe he did actually kill those Witches.'

'Well, what are we going to do about it?'

'What do you mean, what are we going to do we're-'

'I know what I'm going to do.' He hadn't take long to decide. 'I'm going to go see Dumbledore, I know exactly how I'm going to convince him. It's just up to you to convince your mother.'

Draco gaped at Harry.

'My mother doesn't listen to me Harry!'

'Well you're just going to have to make her, aren't you? Or convince your sisters to convince her. What were you planning to do, nothing? He's our friend, we've got to do whatever we can to help him, it doesn't matter that were kids.'

'Alright, alright.' Draco said nodding.

* * *

It had taken Harry a while to see the Headmaster, over a week. He was probably the busiest wizard in Britain. Snape had done his utmost to draw out of Harry why he wanted to meet, but Harry had remained tight lipped and the Potions Master had eventually agreed to pass on his request.

Dumbledore had said that they should meet near the lake, and so Harry was there on a Saturday morning, on the first decent of spring, thought he was still wrapped up. Otherwise as soon as the sun went behind a cloud he'd have to be casting a heating charm . The Headmaster was a man easily spotted at a distance, especially in the white robe he had decided to wear today as he strode across the grass.

'Hello Harry, what a fine morning!' Dumbledore said when he got nearby.

'Good morning Sir.' Harry replied, pulling his cloak a bit tighter as cold gust of wind past.

'I know your have something to ask me Harry, but you do you mind waiting a moment or two?'

'No Sir.' Harry replied, and followed after Dumbledore as he started his way around the lake.

'You know Harry, it is completely within the power of the enchantments of Hogwarts to control the weather inside the grounds? Nearly all Headmasters simply choose not to use this power, or use it only to a very minor degree.'

'Why's that Sir?' Harry asked, he would have loved some relief from the Scottish weather these past few months.

'I cannot speak to the opinions of every Headmaster, but I think for most I think it had to do with not wishing to make Hogwarts to feel like a completely unreal place, disconnected from everything else.'

'Hmm, I can understand that, this place feels barely real sometimes.'

'I think I know what you mean Harry, but would you mind elaborating?'

'Well you know, it seems more like a fairy tale than a practical place for schooling. I mean you've got moving staircases that more often that not get you lost, and aren't they very dangerous? I heard there's one with a step that's an illusion!'

Dumbledore nodded sagely.

'Well in regards to the staircases Harry, wizards are a lot tougher than muggles, it's why we can play a game like Quidditch where we launch iron balls at each other, a wizard's magic automatically protects him to some degree from things like falls and impacts. This combined with the wards of Hogwarts means accidental deaths are very unlikely to occur here.'

'But sir, what about non-accidental deaths? Everyone gets taught the severing charm in second year, and it's like putting a gun in every kid's hands. I've heard that a pupil hasn't died in Hogwarts for fifty years, but how is that possible? Surely some kid has been getting bullied or whatever and just snapped!' Harry was almost shouting by the end, this had been on his mind for a while.

'Well Harry, have you heard of the unforgivable curses?' Dumbledore replied calmly.

'Er, yes Sir I have.'

'Well one of the reasons cited for why these curses are difficult to perform is that they require certain cruel mental states to perform, to cast the killing curse you must genuinely and completely want that person dead, and the same goes for the torture curse, for it to be effective you must truly wish for that person to suffer. What most wizards do not know, or do not care to remember is that such is the case of all spells. If you cast a severing charm at someone's neck without the intent to kill them, the same strength of intent that you must have to cast the killing curse, the wound will not be deep enough to kill, regardless of how strong your magic is.'

'Oh.' Harry said, feeling his stomach drop.

'Harry, my boy, I hope I don't have to remind you that Fletcher still breathes.'

'He would be dead if there was no one there to heal him.'

'I doubt that very much Harry. I know you worry about it, but I must reassure you that you are nothing like him, the man who gave you that scar.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'Because Tom never ever cared for his friends, or really anyone at all, and I know that is not the case for you Harry. How is Blaise?'

Harry's shoulders tensed up and he didn't say anything for a while. Blaise wasn't good, he was trying to go on as usual, but it seemed more like he was acting than anything else.

'He's mostly pretending that nothing is happening, but all the life has gone out of him. You knew this is what I was going to ask?'

'Merely an educated guess Harry, you did ask for a meeting a mere day after the Wizengamot agreed a hearing on his father's deportation.'

He supposed he wasn't being that mysterious either, Harry assumed Snape must have guessed too.

'And you have also guessed what I will use to convince you to help him?'

'My guess is slightly less educated there, say what you will Harry.'

'If you help Blaise's father I will convince Sirius to adopt me, which means he will no longer be in violation of the marriage law and can take up his seat in the Wizengamot.'

'Can you claim that you were not planning to do this anyway Harry?'

Harry shrugged, they were halfway around the lake by now.

'I'm happy to spite you, even if it means Sirius staying locked up in that miserable old house.'

Dumbledore looked at Harry, looking genuinely mournful.

'Harry, what have I done that your first instinct is to try to compel me to do something, rather than simply come and speak to me about it?'

Harry felt a little bad, but he had to persevere, for Blaise's sake.

'Would you have helped Blaise if I had just come and reasoned with you?'

'I still don't know if I'm going to, another seat on Wizengamot is all well and good, but if it means calling in so many favours, and losing seats in the next Assembly election, then I'm not sure it's really worth it. There's also the fact Harry that you are not the only path towards getting Sirius into the Wizengamot.'

Harry felt the pressure of Dumbledore's words on him, and something more than that. He knew if he stayed beside him any longer he was going to end up giving in, and just going along with whatever the other wizard wanted.

'You are right Professor, it is the best that we maintain a good relationship, and you should know that I am not going to give up on my friends.'

Harry separated from the headmaster, walking back towards the castle. Leaving him to walk around the lake in silence.


	33. Chapter 31: Politics

Snape's office was certainly in second place in Harry's list of Hogwarts offices he had visited, of course he'd only been in two. It was cold and grey and wherever you looked there seemed to be an ever more disgusting thing in a jar. If had been a few days since his meeting with Dumbledore and Snape had requested his presence, but had left him waiting now for fifteen minutes after the allotted time.

A few minutes later the Professor finally swept into the room, and took the chair opposite Harry.

'Did something keep you Professor?' Harry mocked.

'I have no time for your cheek Potter.' Snape sneered back, they hadn't started on a good foot. 'And in future, I will be arranging no meetings between you and anyone, since you have clearly abused my trust by using such a meeting to attempt to extract political concession from the Headmaster, and multiply his worries.'

Harry shrugged, defiant.

'I'm sure I'll be able get meetings without you Professor.'

Snape leant forward over his desk.

'Not if your spending every, waking, moment, in detention you won't, Potter. You have no idea of the scale of the request and threat you made to the Headmaster, do you?'

'No, probably not, but I'd still do it anyway, I'm not going to give up on my friend.'

'Is there a snake across the table from me? Or a lion, or perhaps a badger? You have a certain low cunning Potter, but for what purpose? What do you do with it? You show a blind loyalty to your friend, even if it means attempting to get one of the most powerful wizards in Europe to sacrifice his political career on a murderer!'

The last word was shouted, the first time he had ever heard Snape raise his voice, and Harry could not pretend he did not feel a little fear then.

'He's never been convicted, and so what if he did it?'

'You think killing witches is fine, Potter? A little baby extremist, maybe you'll turn out to make a good Deatheater after all?'

'There is only one Deatheater in the room Professor, and its not me.'

'Never convicted Potter, just like your precious murderer friend, and yet in some sense clearly guilty, just like your murderer. And what a grand reward you offered too! Sirius Black on the Wizengamot!'

Now Harry was confused, on top of being angry.

'What's the problem with my Uncle?' Harry knew they didn't get along, but surely if Snape was really on Dumbledore's side, then having a vote on the Wizengamot was way more important.

'Your 'Uncle' is the biggest hothead the world has ever seen. One of the reasons that Dumbledore has not pursued his presence in the Wizengamot as rigorously as he could is that Black is sure to alienate people. People like Lady Longbottom are only loosely tied to Dumbledore, having Black bouncing around the chamber like a cannon ball is certain to put the moff.'

'He's really not that bad, he mopes more than anything else.'

'Maybe he's grown in the last few years, but I somehow doubt it. Do you why your 'Uncle' went to Azkaban?'

Harry opened his mouth and then realised he didn't really.

'Killing Peter I guess, but I assume your saying it wasn't that.'

'His crime was on that fateful day, but wasn't anything he did to Peter. Rather when the Aurors arrived to the house where he'd killed him he attacked them in a blind rage, so furious it took them a while to stun him. He went to prison for common assault. Black is worse than his little boyfriend Remus during the full moon.'

'What do you mean?'

'Oh, they haven't told you yet Potter? I suppose you are just a child, even if you refuse to act like one. Remus is a werewolf.'

Harry gaped at Snape.

'First off, I don't care what kind magical creature Remus is, he's still Remus. Secondly, Severus, you are a total bastard.' Harry said standing. 'It was Remus' right to tell me when he wanted, and thought I was ready, and you've just gone and fucked that up out of spite.'

Harry turned and marched to the door, ignoring Snape's stony expression. He reached up to open the door, but it wouldn't move.

'You are dismissed when I say you are Potter.'

'Open the door.'

'I merely wanted to inform you that the Headmaster has accepted your request, against my advice he will be marshalling his forces in favour of Zabini, you best be swift with your adoption request.' He smiled thinly and Harry heard the door clicked behind him. As he opened the door Snape spoke again. 'I'll be seeing you every Saturday and Sunday afternoon Potter for the rest of the year.'

Harry stormed out without giving a reply.

Harry was still fuming when he got back to the Slytherin common room, and if Draco hadn't waved to him he probably would have marched straight to his room.

'What's wrong Harry, did Dumbledore say no?' Draco asked as Harry slammed himself into the seat next to the other boy.

'No he said yes.' Harry ground out between gritted teeth.

'Then what's wrong?' Draco asked, confused.

'Its Snape, he…' Harry stopped and took a big breath. 'Actually it doesn't matter. So what are the numbers looking like now?'

'Better, so much better really. There's three nailed on progressives in the Wizengamot, Abbott, Prewett and Weasley. Plus one for Black, and then the three remaining patriarchal families have indicated they will also vote against, Avery, Lestrange and Nott. So that's seven voting against.'

'Seven is not many among twenty seven.'

'If everyone voted then yeah, but I spoke to my sisters and Daphne and my mother, Lady Greengrass, Parkinson and Blustrode all plan to abstain.'

'Abstain? Is that the best you could do?' Harry asked sharply, the anger not having gone out of him.

'Yes.' Draco replied plainly. 'Anyway, let me finish Potter. There are six families nailed on to vote in favour, the 'Conservatives' led by Crouch, so that's Fawley, Macmillan and Yaxley, and Slughorn and Selywn, and obviously six is less than seven. The problem is with the leaners, only four families might vote against, Shacklebolt, Ollivander, Carrow and Flint, while six families might vote for, Longbottom, Burke, Yaxley, Rowle, Rosier and Travers.'

'Longbottom? I thought she was a progressive?' Harry said, thought Snape had just indicated otherwise earlier.

'Not really.' Draco said shaking his head. 'The Longbottom's are an old, wealthy, traditional and matriarchal family. Augusta Longbottom just hates Voldemort and the Deatheaters, and is a fan of Dumbledore. Dumbledore tries to keep her close, but she isn't going to vote away her wealth or power, which is an essential part of the progressive agenda.'

'Right.' Harry said, feeling slightly overwhelmed. 'When did you learn all this stuff?'

'This stuff? In the past few days. Political stuff in general? Since I could walk Potter.'

'Right, of course.' Harry said, repeating himself. 'And what do you think our next move should be?'

'I don't think there is a next move Harry, you've already done something crazy, threatening Dumbledore like that. Yeah maybe if you talked to Lady Longbottom you could convince her, but its way more conceivable that you fuck it up and alienate her. Harry were eleven, we can't do everything.'

Harry opened his mouth to disagree but then closed it.

'Yeah, maybe you're right. Anyway, should we go tell Blaise?'

Draco nodded.

'Yeah, lets.'

They stood, leaving the crowded common room behind, and starting up the stairs. As often was the case these days Harry was greeted to the sight of Blaise's drawn curtains, though there was no sounding coming from them, so if he was crying he was doing it silently.

'Blaise, come out, we've got something to tell you.' Harry called as he and Draco stood by his bed.

'I'm busy.' Came the slightly trembly reply.

'No you aren't.' Came the much more definitive reply from Draco. 'Come out Blaise, you'll want to hear what we have to say.'

Blaise opened the curtains, it didn't like look he'd been crying, but with his darker skin it was harder to tell, for Harry anyway.

'What is it?' He asked, suddenly sharp.

Draco glanced over at Harry, and when he gave no indication he was going to speak, opened his own mouth.

'Harry convinced Dumbledore, his faction is going to support your Father's appeal, he can win this now.'

Blaise's whole demeanour changed and he nearly bowled over Harry with a hug. As his friend babbled incoherent thanks into Harry's shoulder, Draco gave him the thumbs up. It really felt like they had achieved something.


	34. Chapter 31: Lowlife Bastard

Harry and Snape walked silently towards the one of gates leaving Hogwarts' grounds. They had spent Harry's detentions in utter silence, Snape just pointing at the cauldrons he wanted cleaned. Harry felt as if the man regretted what he'd said, but was far too proud to say anything. Harry was sure any attempt to make conversation now would lead to disaster, since he was sure Snape wasn't happy that he was being forced to escort Harry to see his Uncle.

They passed the boundary and quietly stood for a few moments, before a large shaggy black dog emerged from the forest. Snape gave Harry a brief nod, and continued on to Hogesmeade. Harry wondered if he'd actually planned on going there, or if it was a face saving measure.

While he was staring after Snape the dog transformed into his Uncle.

'Its lovely to see you mate, how are you?' Sirius asked, beaming.

'I'm alright Sirius, just got a lot on my mind.' Harry replied, returning the hug offered by his godfather.

'A lot on your mind! Come on Harry, your far too young to be an angsty teen. Is this Snape's doing?' Sirius said, his face twisting.

'He's one thing on my mind. Should we walk?' Harry said, and they walked back into the Hogwarts grounds. It wasn't an enormous problem if they were spotted, Aurors couldn't enter Hogwarts without the Headmaster's permission, but it was probably for the best if they weren't, so Harry asked if he could be let out of class to meet Sirius. He could have met him in the Headmasters Office or 12 Grimmauld place, but he wanted to have a clear head, and the early March air would be enough for that.

'You have the cloak, right?' Sirius asked.

'Huh?' Harry asked, confused for a moment. 'Oh yeah, yeah I do.' Harry said pulling it a bit out of his pocket.

'Knew Dumbledore had it, and he promised to give it to you once you came to Hogwarts. You use it much?'

'Just a couple of times.' Harry said, and Sirius looked disappointed for a moment.

'The stuff we got up after Lily lent it to James!' He said wistfully, before switching tone. 'We terrorised the school, with the map and the cloak together we were unstoppable. Lily was a lot like you I guess, serious, so she didn't find much use for it.'

'The map?'

Sirius blushed slightly.

'Wasn't meant to mention that, I'm going to give it to you for your birthday, you'll find out then.'

'Alright.' Harry said, and an awkward silence pervaded for a bit before Harry decided to supply his Uncle with a story. 'I mentioned in my letter that I beat Hermione in a duel and then became friends with her right?' Sirius nodded and Harry continued. 'It was a bit more complicated than that. I upset her by pretending to cast the severing charm, Draco and Ron spoke up to defend me and she felt attacked so she fled the room. I chased her down and found her being bullied in the girls bathroom, these three older girls were saying all this stuff about her being a muggleborn and her having no friends and stuff.'

'Bloody hell, and what did you do?'

'Well I got them to leave.'

'You got them to leave the girls bathroom, how?'

'Er, you know, I threatened them and stuff.'

'You're mental mate.' Sirius said, wrapping an arm around Harry and drawing him close to him.

'So yeah anyway I talked to her, and I wanted to make sure no one else bothered me and her so we got under the cloak and went to see Hagrid.'

'Sounds great mate.' Sirius said smiling, and then released Harry. 'What was it you wanted to talk about?'

Harry took a deep breath.

'I told you about my friend Blaise, and his dad right?'

'Yeah, and I read about it in the papers too.'

'Dumbledore wasn't planning on getting his lot to vote against the deportation, so I convinced him. I told him that if he voted against it, I'd convince you to adopt me and normalise your status so you can vote in the Wizengamot.' Sirius looked aghast and Harry continued on quickly. 'I was going to ask you anyway, so you could normalise your status, but I felt like this was the only way to convince Dumbledore.'

'Don't get me wrong Harry, I'd love to adopt you, but I've really not wanted to go to the Wizengamot. To have to sit side by side with the people who killed James, and countless others? I'd rather not.'

'I mean I understand, but like they need you in there, and there's no one else that can do it.'

Sirius squared his shoulders.

'Harry, do you think I'm acting like a coward?'

Harry blew some air out of his lips, that turned to fog in the cold air.

'I don't know what's going on with you, but there's something wrong. You've been in that house too long, I know you get out as the dog, or disguised, but it can't be good for you.'

Sirius nodded.

'I think I've fallen into a real rut Harry, these past few years, since I got out of Azkaban really, but especially recently with the ministry pursuing me again. I've ended up putting myself in another prison.'

Sirius look miserable, as they plodded through the grass. Harry didn't really know what to do. Hug him? That was probably the right answer but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

'Hey Sirius, if you agree to do it, I'll give you some news that'll make you furious instead of miserable.'

Harry's uncle gave a brittle laugh.

'There was no chance I was ever going to say no, but go on Harry.'

'Snape told me that Remus is a werewolf.'

Sirius' face, already pink from the cool air rapidly turned red.

'That snivelling little lowlife bastard, how fucking dare he? How fucking dare he?' Sirius shouted.

He continued like this for some time.


	35. Chapter 32: The Final Duel

It was the final duelling club of the term, and the last duel of the session was between Harry and Draco. Flitwick said that he assigned the duels randomly, but the man was clearly lying through his teeth. Blaise had been okay the past few weeks, but his initial elation had rapidly faded, which made sense, they still might lose. Harry spent lots of time thinking about things he could do to tip the balance. He went to Draco whenever he had something like a plan and Draco would invariable talk him out of it. The adoption ceremony was next Monday, and the vote was on Friday, so they'd have just enough time for Sirius to vote.

Flitwick had informed them for next term he'd change the arena but for now it was the same as always, a classroom in disarray, with Harry at one edge of the circle and Draco at the other. Harry wondered how useful an environment it was, he guessed it be similar to fighting inside a house, but he wasn't sure. Often people in the class would beg off staying until the end by giving various excuses to Flitwick, and he'd often just let them go, but today everyone was here. Since he'd toppled Selwyn this was seen as the top match up.

'Are you ready boys?'

'Yes Sir.' Said Draco, oozing confidence, or at least trying to give off that image. Neither of them had been able to master the shield charm but Draco was close.

'Yes Sir.' Harry repeated in what he hoped was a bored tone. Despite his earlier successes Harry hadn't had any luck transforming his golden mist into a real shield.

'Very well, on my mark.'

Draco winked, Harry glared. They both raised their wands.

'Go!'

Keeping his wand trained on Draco Harry dodged behind a bookcase. The other boy for his part didn't move an inch. Harry leaned out from behind the bookcase to see Draco still rooted to the spot where he had started, wand held loosely and an easy smirk on his face.

The bastard thinks he can do it, Harry thought.

He stepped out from behind his bookcase to face the unmoving Malfoy. Harry could hear some murmuring in the crowd, clearly confused by the lack of spells cast.

'Titillando!' Harry exclaimed, a small green circle flying from his wand.

'Protego.' Was Draco's calm reply. A golden shield appeared between them, the tickling spell bouncing off of it. More impressive than his shield blocking the spell was that it didn't shatter when struck, although to save energy Draco dismissed it a second later.

'Expelliarmus.' Draco said, casting his retaliation.

'Protego!' Harry cried, and for the first time the shield was thrown up before him. It broke when Draco's red beam struck it, but it was enough.

Draco's smiled grew wider.

It was going to be a straight up contest of strength, neither of them were going to take cover, Harry was sure.

'Tarantallegra!' Harry said, casting the dancing feet spell at Draco, but it dissipated on his shield.

'Petrificus Totalus!' Draco shouted in reply, his calm disappearing in the face of the excitement of the duel. Harry once again blocked the spell, but once again his shield shattered, leaving him at a disadvantage.

'Immobulus!' Harry cast the spell with all the force he could, and watched Draco's shield shatter. Harry bet Draco wouldn't be able to intercept the next one at all.

The Knockback Jinx was Draco's reply.

'Protego!' Harry cast, but naught but a pathetic misting of golden particles came from his wand. He barely had time to mentally curse before the spell stuck his chest.

Sent flying backwards Harry painfully stuck his head on the ground and dropped his wand.

He had faced Draco in a straight up contest of magical ability and lost, and it hadn't even really been very close. Harry decided he was just going to lie right here for a while.

Flitwick was talking this and that about this being the most magically impressive first year duel he had ever seen but it didn't provide Harry any comfort.

'You alright mate?' Came Ron's voice.

Harry, still staring at the engraved ceiling reached a hand behind his head and then moved it in front of his face. No blood on his fingers.

'Yeah, I'm fine.'

A hand appeared, clearly offering to get him up, but he just stared at it.

'Come on Harry.' Ron said after a while.

'Can I not just lie here for awhile?'

'Stop moping mate, get up.'

'Alright alright.' Harry said, grabbing at the hand and levering himself up.

While Harry had been lying there Flitwick had finished congratulating Draco and had come over to Harry.

'Cheer up, Harry, that was a true performance!' He said, patting Harry on the shoulder. Harry bet he couldn't do that to seventh years. 'Not just of power, but also of a mastery of an impressively wide range of spells. This is truly an exceptional year, and you're part of it!'

'Yeah Sir, its great.' Harry replied tonelessly. Flitwick smiled and turned away.

'You wanna go?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, totally.' Harry wasn't up to facing Draco victorious.

'You've heard the plan?' Harry asked as they exited the classroom and started down the corridor.

'The plan?'

'For me going to yours.'

'Oh right, yeah my mam will collect you Monday evening and you'll leave Saturday afternoon. She's going to witness your adoption right?'

'Yeah, we'll come back from the ministry together.'

'So how do you feel about it?'

'About what?'

'Being adopted.'

'Oh, that. Yeah, fine, the progressives will benefit a lot from having another supporter in the Wizengamot.'

Ron gave him an utterly bewildered look.

'That's not what I meant mate. I was asking how you feel about it like emotionally. Your going to be a Potter no longer, maybe you feel like your turning back on your parents. Sirius is going to be your legal Father, how does that make you feel?'

'Right. Well, I dunno. I'm going to keep living with my Aunt and Uncle for now, and I'm still going to go by Potter, or try to anyway, so I don't feel like it'll change that much. I get what you mean Ron, and I don't want to seem like an emotionless freak, but I've just been focused on helping Blaise.'

'I guess that makes sense. My mam has been talking about it lately, terrible stuff, the French have this country over a barrel. They do terrible things to their wizards, and when those wizards do terrible things back they go sobbing to the world about how terrible wizards are in general, and then they just do worse.'

'So you think he did it?'

'I mean, seems like too big of a coincidence for all three of your wives to drop dead, doesn't it?'

'Yeah, hard to argue with that.''


	36. Chapter 33: Adoption

'I lost.' Harry announced.

'Pardon me Harry?' Dumbledore replied. They were in a Ministry waiting room, waiting. Luckily these days adoptions into one of the sacred houses was no longer had to be witnessed by the whole Wizengamot, but rather just a single member and the Chief Warlock, which meant Dumbledore and Molly Weasley.

'After you told me that while clearly talented I wasn't a wizard beyond exception, I felt the need to prove myself. The first step in this was beating Hermione, Selwyn and Draco in duels, but I lost to Draco last week.' Harry admitted.

'And how does that make you feel Harry?' Dumbledore asked, as grandfatherly as ever.

'A bit silly? Not like it would have proven very much if I had. If I'm going to prove myself exceptional its not going to be by duelling other eleven year olds, is it?'

Dumbledore nodded, stroking his beard.

'I think Harry if there is anything exceptional about you its your determination and maturity, just like your Mother.'

Harry blushed.

'Thanks Sir.'

'Even if I still do not think it is the correct path, conniving to free your friend's father, adding another progressive to the Wizengamot and getting Sirius Black out of that accursed house is no mean feat.'

'You still think its a bad idea Sir, helping Mr. Zabini?'

Dumbledore smiled.

'Well the worst possible option is trying to stop the deportation and failing, so I'm just focused on making sure we win this Harry. There is nothing the public disdain more than weakness.'

As Dumbledore spoke the door was opened, and on the other side Mrs. Weasley and Sirius stood.

'Harry!' Mrs. Weasley said, coming over and wrapping Harry in a hug, a hug whose enthusiasm belied the fact that they had only meet once before. When she let him go he received a squeeze on the shoulder and a grin from Sirius.

'You managed to avoid any unwanted attention?' Dumbledore asked.

'Yes, yes.' Mrs. Weasley replied.

'Magic can really do wonders.' Sirius joked.

'Very well then, should we begin? As with every day for the best part of a century I have quite the pressing schedule.'

Dumbledore shuffled them all into what he thought was the proper position and began to speak.

'Lady Weasley, apologies Molly I must call you that, do you swear to be a true witness to this adoption, and that if it violates any laws set by the Wizengamot you will call it to the attention of your fellows and have it struck down?'

'I will, Chief Warlock.' She said, smiling.

'Very well. Lord Black, do you wish to adopt this wizard into your house?' Sirius looked like he hated that title even more than Molly did.

'I do.' Sirius said, sounding nervous.

'Lord Black, do you wish to make this wizard your heir?'

'I do.'

'Lord Black, do you swear to treat this boy as if he was your own blood, your own seed, and make no discrimination between him and any other child of yours?'

'I do.'

'Very well.' Dumbledore said, and turned towards Harry. 'Harry, do you wish to join house Black?'

'I do.'

'Do you swear to honour Lord Black as you would your own Father?' Harry could hear suppressed laughter from Sirius.

'I do.'

'Do you swear to do the best to act in accordance with your elevated position and to honour the most Noble and Ancient House of Black?'

'I do.'

'Then let it be done.' Dumbledore intoned and Harry heard a crack and felt a shiver go through him.

'What was that?' Harry asked, alarmed.

'There was a reason I used the correct words Harry, anyway, I must be off.' Dumbledore nodded to Sirius and Molly, and then departed the room.

He looked at the two adults remaining in the room, but they didn't seem interested in giving him an explanation.

'Sirius, would you like to come over for some tea?' Molly asked.

'I'd love to Molly but it'd be awkward, what if someone sees me, I could transform but-' Something clicked in Sirius' head. '-yes, actually Molly I will certainly come.'


	37. Chapter 34: The Burrow

Having now seen it Harry could more easily believe that Ron's home had been recently moved, I.e. it looked like it was about to collapse. Harry was confident the edifice would not stand if only mundane means had gone into its constructions. He could see other houses in the distance, but it looked like this ramshackled house came with a good patch of land. It seemed even badly off wizards lived quite blessed lives.

Sirius was almost skipping so was the bounce in his step, he was really taking to being able to walk outside without being disguised/disillusioned/a dog. Harry was least enthusiastic, if only for the fact he was carrying his luggage.

'This used to be the Weasley summer residence, but my Grandma sold off our house in Diagon Alley, and this place became our home.' Molly said, smiling at Harry. 'As you can see we had to make some improvements to fit the whole family.'

'The land around looks nice.' Spring was in full bloom and the green grass was dotted with flowers.

'Yes, though we could really do more to keep it up.' Mrs. Weasley huffed.

By this time they had reached the house, and Molly let them in.

The kitchen was wooden, and filled with mismatched chairs and other furniture. Despite its chaotic nature it gave off a warm homely glow. The kitchen only had one occupants, a girl Harry assumed was Ron's only younger sister, the girl he'd seen during the trial. She had been scribbling away on a piece of paper when they entered but on seeing who was there blushed and fled.

'That girl!' Molly said as she watched the girl's retreating form. 'Don't worry about that Harry, Ginny is a girl of quick tempers.'

'I wasn't worried.' Harry reassured him, although it was quite strange behaviour.

As soon as Ginny disappeared from sight Harry heard steps pounding in the other direction.

'Welcome mate!' Ron practically shouted as he appeared. 'Er, your Sirius right?'

'Yes, and I imagine you're Ron right?' Sirius said extending a hand which Ron grasped. 'Excuse me Molly, do you mind if we take that tea outside? The weather is alright, and spending far too much time in my own kitchen hasn't left me much enthusiasm for them in general.'

'Of course not Sirius.' Molly replied, already warming the water with her wand.

'We've got some hoops behind the house…' Ron offered.

'Brilliant.'

* * *

Harry was about to play his first game of Quidditch, if 3v3 really counted. On his side was himself, Georgina and Sirius. On the other Ron, Franchesa, and after she'd been convinced out of her bedroom, Ginny. The girl still wouldn't look at him, which Harry couldn't fathom a reason for. Mrs. Weasley declined the offer of playing in goal and they hadn't even bothered to ask Percilla. Harry was sat on his Nimbus 2000. He'd tried to give it away to someone else, but they'd refused, pointing out Harry had literally never played the game.

They were playing without the bulgers and the snitch too, which made sense, and Harry was particularly glad about the former ball's absence. Strong wizard constitution or not he didn't want to be struck with an iron ball. The twins announced they would play as the two keepers, though since there were only three of them they'd play more as 'sweeper keepers', whatever that meant.

'You ready mate?' Sirius asked, a hand on Harry's shoulder.

'Totally.' Harry replied, and Sirius grinned. The man seemed to be slightly too enthusiastic about playing a bit of casual Quidditch with children, but Harry wasn't going to bemoan it.

The two of them kicked off, joining the others in the air. Ginny had been given the honour of having the starting throw, since they didn't have a referee.

'Alright I'll count you down Ginny, remember to throw it straight up.' Georgina said.

'I'm not stupid!' Ginny replied, and then once again turned scarlet.

'Three-' Georgina said, ignoring Ginny's comment. '-Two, one, go!'

Ginny threw the ball up and Harry instantly twitched his broom up. The superior speed of his broom saw him first to the red ball, which he easily seized.

'Harry!' Sirius said shouting, clearly wanting the pass. He reached up to throw the ball, but Ron appeared and slapped the ball out of his hand, where it fell below to Ginny. Harry realised he should probably move when the ball was in his hands. He and Sirius set off in pursuit but it was already too late, and an outnumbered Georgina conceded the goal.

Georgina went to retrieve the ball and when she was back they huddled up, after that dire display.

'Alright, I'll push forward until I'm pressed. Sirius you go halfway up the left and I'll give it to you, Harry push up further and be prepare to receive from Sirius.'

The two Blacks nodded. Georgina gave a short pass to Sirius to start play, which he sent back immediately, as Harry flew up the right side of the field. Ron, their deep player came over to mark him, but as Georgina pushed up further Ginny was forced to come over towards her. Ron looked stricken for a moment before deciding to switch sides and mark Sirius, which left Franchesa to watch Harry. She started to drift towards him, but he pulled back a little, forcing her to remain at her posts unless she wanted to expose them to Sirius.

It was at this point that Georgina passed to Sirius, who managed to successfully dodge Ginny and set off towards goal. Harry went forward, towards the hoops, tacking towards the centre to make the pass easier for Sirius.

'Harry!' He shouted, throwing the ball ahead of Harry's position. Harry flew towards this point, with now both Ginny and Ron coming for him. He easily catch the ball, and blocked out everything behind him, focused just on Franchesa and the hoops. Closer and closer Harry flew, before unleashing the ball towards the right hoop.

It was at this point when Harry realised that he was not very good at all at throwing, as the ball barely travelled any faster than his broom and was easily batted away by Georgina.

Harry gave a cry of frustration and dived after the ball, which was flying towards the ground. He got to it first but could feel the whooshing of Ron and Ginny behind him. He turned his broom one eighty and zoomed between the two of them, who had clearly expected him to fly back towards his own half.

Harry ignored the open Sirius and instead went straight for Georgina, if he couldn't throw that well he had to just got closer and faster. As he approached Harry faked a throw towards the same left hoop, which didn't feely trick Georgina but led to her changing her position on her broom, before he flung it towards the left hoop.

It collided with the inside of the ring but bounced through and Harry shouted his triumph.

* * *

In the end they lost, twenty eight to sixteen. Harry only scored a couple more times, but he'd found the exercise more fun than frustrating, so he was content.

'You should consider trying out for your Quidditch team Harry.' Franchesa offered as they sat on the grass in the last day's sun.

'Huh? But I wasn't very good.'

'At being a chaser, no not really, but you showed every sign of being a quality seeker. You missed plenty of shots but you caught every one that came to you, and you've clearly got no fear of speed.'

'Of course on a personal level we'd prefer if you didn't, we wouldn't want Slytherin to start running away with it.' Georgina added.

'Yeah we won't hold back just cause your own little brother's mate.' Franchesa continued grinning.

'Well I won't have to decide until next year I guess, but not really interested at the moment.' Harry replied, it'd be fun today, but waking up on Saturday mornings to practise? No thanks. He already had Snape's detentions to deal with.

'Looks like Dad's back.' Ron said pointing towards the kitchen, where a tall figure had joined Molly in the kitchen.

'Right well, I'm going to say hello to Arthur and then I'll be off.' Sirius said, handing the broom he borrowed over to the twins. 'You coming Harry?'

'Yeah, sure.' Harry said and stood, his Nimbus 2000 in his left hand.

They weren't far from the house and Sirius soon pushed open the kitchen door.

'Alright Arthur?'

'Yes I'm fine Sirius, long day at work but nothing new.' The slightly-less-ginger-than-his-wife man replied. He did look a bit haggard.

'Well I wouldn't know.' The reluctant aristocrat replied, sounding somewhat embarrassed.

'I'd much rather be fiddling around with muggle stuff than be up there in the Wizengamot with you and Molly, I'll tell you that.' He said, and then looked towards Harry, offering his hand. 'Lovely to meet you Harry, from what I heard your going to turn out to be just a brilliant of a wizard as your Mother was a witch.'

'Thanks.' Harry replied blushing as he shook the man's hand.

'Well, anyway, Molly, Arthur, I'm going to be off.' Sirius said, gesturing towards the fireplace. 'Is there anything you need from home Harry, either of them?' Sirius asked, a smile curling his lips.

'No, I'm fine.' Harry said, returning the smile.


	38. Chapter 35: On the Radio

The days Harry spent at the Weasley's passed quickly, and he was slowly getting better at Quidditch, but the Wizengamot vote at the end of the week had loomed over everything. It was now Friday and since Molly had left to go to the chamber Harry hadn't been able to think straight.

Harry and Ron were at in the Burrow's kitchen, around one of Arthur's radios, of which he apparently had many.

_…Our runner has come back and were looking at six abstentions, Longbottom, Greengrass, Malfoy, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Ollivander. We'll be able to announce the result in full in just a moment..._

Six abstentions, was that good? Harry wasn't sure, his thoughts wouldn't arrange themselves.

_…So we have ten votes against, Abbott, Prewett, Weasley, Black, Avery, Lestrange, Nott, Shacklebolt, Carrow, Flint. And in favour…_

Harry saw Ron's face drop, the boy was clearly better than Harry at maths, and Harry felt the dread come up through his stomach.

_…Eleven. Crouch, Fawley, Macmillan, Shafiq, Slughorn, Selwyn, Burke, Yaxley, Rowle, Rosier, Travers. So with that the motion passes, the Wizengamot has given permission and so now it's up to the Ministry if they want to actually deport Mr. Zabini, but seeing as they requested this hearing it seems unlikely…_

Harry tuned the radio out, feeling at incredibly sick and utterly numb.

'Harry…' Ron said, but he ignored the ginger boy. Harry pushed his chair back from the table, and fled the room.

* * *

It was Sirius that found him in the end, lying on Ron's bed in the dark.

'How are you Harry?' He asked as he crouched beside his adopted son.

'I don't know why I care so much.' Harry replied in an empty tone, as he stared up at the ceiling.

'It's good to care for your friends Harry, I mean, this is a big thing.' Sirius said, somewhat lamely.

'I'm just thinking about how devastated Blaise will be, he was barely coherent when he found out, now he'll… dead.'

'Dumbledore has said that until he is adopted by someone else or until he reaches seventeen Blaise will be a ward of Hogwarts, he won't have to go with his Father.'

'I think he might have preferred to go with him.' Harry continued in the same neutral tone. 'But yeah, that's good I suppose.'

'What should we do Harry?' Sirius asked, uncertain.

'Take me to Grimmauld Place, Aunt Petunia wouldn't understand.'

* * *

It wasn't until Sunday that he saw Remus, his Uncle had only came home late on Saturday and Harry had been busy moping anyway.

'Hey, Remus.' Harry said, still sounding pretty morose but doing his best to hide it. He had found the man in the living room, sinking into a finely appointed armchair. Harry sat in a nearby one and was nearly swallowed up by it, there was laughter Remus' eyes as Harry shuffled around trying to sit properly.

'How are you Harry?'

'Bad, but I don't want to talk about it.'

'Is there something you wanted to talk about?' Remus offered. Harry thought he would really make a good dad, he knew the right things to say.

'Sirius told you that I know?'

'He did.' Remus' face looked tight, as if holding in nerves.

'It's not a problem!' Harry said, waving his hand and shuffling around on his seat in a manner which nearly led to him sinking back into the chair. 'I mean its a problem to the degree to which it sucks for you, but otherwise I don't care.'

Remus smiled.

'Sirius had reassured me of such, but it's nice to hear it from you. Do you have some questions?'

'Yeah, definitely!' Harry said definitively. 'Where do you go, you know, transform?'

'I generally go to somewhere very out of the way. Sirius still comes with me sometimes but with the Wolfsbane potion my transformations are of little consequence compared to my younger years. Sirius pays for them, and our dear friend Severus brews them.'

'Really?' Harry asked, perplexed.

'Really.' Remus replied. 'He only does it because Dumbledore tells him to and Sirius pays through the nose, but for a man like Severus even making a potion like that is not so hard. Anyway the stuff keeps, he just spends one day making it during Summer and then doles it out '

'Huh.' Now onto to more sensitive questions, Harry thought. 'Is this why you don't want to get married?'

Remus nodded.

'Among other reasons reasons Harry, yes. There's a chance for Lycanthropy to be passed onto your children, which is not something I'd risk no matter how small the chance is.'

'Getting married isn't always about having kids.' Harry said, he was relatively confident of this.

'That's true Harry, but it does rather make me less of a catch, and I am already a man in his thirties who lives with his best friend, a notorious aristocrat. Considering our population situation childless marriages are very much looked down upon, few witches would be able to overlook the level of social pressure that comes with it.'

'Well… we've got to get you legal one way or another Remus, imagine all the crap me and Sirius would buy if we went to Diagon Alley without you!'

'I'm sure if Dumbledore comes across a witch with no desire for children, who wishes to marry an unemployed werewolf, he'll tell me Harry. Did you have any other questions?'

'Er…' Harry imagined that the story of how Remus ended up being a werewolf wouldn't be a funny nice one, and he'd already asked him about the marriage thing. 'No, that's all.'

Remus raised his eyebrows.

'I became a werewolf when I was a child, I was attacked by an adult werewolf.' He stated plainly.

'Ah, okay. Thanks for telling me.'

'No problem Harry, thank you for not caring.'


	39. Chapter 36: Fighting in the corridors

Harry spent a couple days with Sirius before going back to his Aunt's, by this point he'd calmed down and could behave like normal. He sent a letter to Blaise but got no response. He had to wait until the start of term to see the boy, and as Harry predicted he was barely there. Most of the time Blaise was moping in utter misery, but he would occasionally descend into rages where he would scream and shout about those who voted to deport his Father to certain death, or those who failed to stop it. Draco usually rapidly made himself absent during these episodes. Draco and Blaise weren't speaking since Draco's mother had abstained on the proposal. Harry hadn't said anything to Draco about it because he see the guilt in his eyes every time he looked at Blaise. Harry spent most his time in thought, feeling distracted, and unable to convince himself of the importance of class. Distracted enough that he walked right into another boy on his way to charms class.

'Watch where your going Potter, or is it Black now? You really change like the wind don't you.' Sneered the tall youth, his face rapidly going red in his rage.

'Fuck off McLaggen!' Draco shouted back.

'Where's your little Exoleti friend, Potter? Or did you tire of him after he got so terribly sad about his murderous daddy being deported?' McLaggen continued.

Harry's sight narrowed so he could see nothing but the boy in front of him, his long repressed anger about the case burying everything else.

'Wand up!' Harry said to the Gryffindor boy and he raised his own.

'You don't even know the proper forms-'

'Wand up!' Harry screamed in his face, making the other boy flinch. 'Or would you rather be renowned as a coward who got out of a duel on a technicality?'

McLaggen glared coldly at Harry, but slowly put his wand up. They had gathered a small crowd by then but Harry couldn't care less.

'Witness me Draco.' Harry said without turning away from McLaggen, as the coldness came over him.

'I witness this duel, and make clear its legitimacy in the eyes of House Malfoy and all wizards.' Draco intoned behind him.

'Witness me Fawley.' McLaggen said to the small dark haired boy behind him.

'I witness this duel, and make clear its legitimacy in the eyes of House Fawley and all wizards.' The boy said, sounding nervous.

'How do you want it Potter, to death?' The older boy mocked.

'To first blood.' Harry said high, and imperious.

'Let's.' He replied, keeping his cool.

They took a few steps from each other so they wouldn't be nose to nose for the duel.

'You're welcome to cast the first spell Potter.'

'Diffindo!' Harry shouted.

McLaggen just managed to get a shield up in time, but it shook under Harry's severing charm.

'Diffindo! Diffindo! Diffindo!' Harry cast the spell again and again giving McLaggen no time to respond, his shield finally giving way on the last spell.

'Diffindo!' Harry shouted the last time, and the spell flew forward striking McLaggen's duelling hand, several fingers falling to the floor, soon followed by the rest of the boy as he went down screaming. The crowd was still in shocked silence, but Harry knew it wouldn't last long. He gestured for Draco to stay where he was and set off towards the Headmaster's office, Harry thought he may as well cut out the middle man.

* * *

Harry found the gargoyle ajar and started up the stairs, and it wasn't long before he could hear Snape raging away at Dumbledore. Harry hadn't taken the quickest route here but still news must travel past here.

'He sliced another boy's fingers off! We cannot abide by this Albus, we cannot!'

'What exactly should we do Severus?' Was Dumbledore's clam reply, as Harry pressed his ear to the door.

That calm clear question resulted in a pause in Snape's rantings.

'I don't know, that's the problem! He is the worst mix of his parents, the arrogance of his mother and the casual disregard of his father. Albus, he respects no one! I assumed he had some regard for you, but recent events have clearly shown otherwise. He's an eleven year old boy and when he worried about his friend's father he did not come to any adult, but rather plotted with Draco to blackmail the most powerful wizard in the land. The boy is completely out of control.'

'Blackmail is a strong word, Severus. I had the impression you had begun to care for the boy, has your relationship collapsed so swiftly?'

There was silence then for a time.

'If I had no regard for him then I would simply say that he should be expelled.' The potions master eventually answered, sounding exceedingly stiff.

'You know we certainly cannot do that.'

'Yes, but it wouldn't stop me telling you to do it.'

Dumbledore laughed at that.

'But yes, Severus I think your analysis is generally correct.' Harry felt his stomach tighten somewhat. 'Harry, that's quite enough eavesdropping, do come in.' The headmaster said, raising his voice slightly.

Harry froze for a moment, before slowly pushing the door open. Dumbledore was sat behind his desk, looking as serene as always, while Snape was glaring at Harry, twisting his neck around as he pressed his hands on Dumbledore's desk.

'How long has he been there Albus?' Snape asked calmly as Harry made his way over to the chair

'Oh, some time.' Albus replied benignly.

'Hello Headmaster.' Harry said as he sat.

'Hello Harry.' Dumbledore said, smiling serenely. 'Harry, what do you think are the consequence of a wizard having his fingers sliced off?'

'Er, they can easily be reattached without many negative consequences if got to in time?' They had been doing theoretical work on healing magic last term in charms class.

'Correct Harry, which make it rather less of a crime than if a muggle sliced off another muggle's fingers, but I had no idea if you knew that. Do you regret your actions?'

Harry thought for a moment.

'I don't regret duelling McLaggen but saying it should be to blood was stupid of me, either of us could have ended up worse.'

'Very well, you shall say that to McLaggen in person. Furthermore your rashness will see you expelled from the Duelling Club until I am confident you are no danger to any other pupil.' Harry winced, that one stung. 'Finally you shall continue your detentions with Professor Snape, but instead of having you clean cauldrons or sort bat bits Severus will educate you on whatever topics he sees fit.'

This should be interesting, Harry thought.

'Albus-' Snape begun.

'No ifs and no buts Severus.' Dumbledore said in his mild but clearly authoritarian manner. 'Now if you would leave us I would speak to Harry in private.'

Snape made no reply, simply departing with a swish of his robes.

Dumbledore's smile slowly disappeared from his face.

'Things are becoming rather dramatic at a pace far faster than I imagined, you're really doing your best to avoid the quiet life, aren't you Harry?'

Harry shrugged.

'I guess it can seem that way, but it still feels like stuff mostly happens to me rather than me planning stuff.'

'You'd be surprised as to how much that feeling never leaves you Harry. Now, how is Blaise?'

'Oh, terrible Sir, just terrible.'

'I'm sorry to hear that Harry.' Dumbledore said slowly. 'I am making some enquiries into families that may want to take him in. If he wanted I think its likely he could be placed with a family by Summer, which would of course be preferable to staying in the essentially empty Hogwarts.'

'I think he wants to be with his Father, sir.'

For a brief moment Dumbledore's immaculate mask slipped and Harry thought he could see true pain in his face.

'Sadly Harry I think it has been proven by this point that to grant that wish is outside of my power. Do keep me abridge of any developments with the poor boy, he is my responsibility now.'

'Yes sir.' Harry said, standing.


End file.
